Mousse de Chocolate  Uma história de amor a três
by josy chocolate
Summary: Mousse de Chocolate- Uma história de amor a três        Três amigos!   Uma aventura!   Muitos sonhos e Muitos desejos!   Hormônios a flor da          Descrição: Mousse de Chocolate- Uma história de amor a três        Três amigos!   Uma aventura!   Muitos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hermione estava no alto daquele penhasco, o vento forte batendo em seus cabelos. Olhava o horizonte! Estava nostálgica! Sentia saudade de um tempo que ainda não vivera! Seria possível! Acompanhar o Harry naquela caçada fora uma decisão sabia e seu coração lhe dizia que era seu único caminho. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar a vida sem aqueles dois... Ron e Harry eram para ela uma necessidade maior, imaginar que algo pudesse acontecer a eles, já fazia seu coração querer parar. Ainda não descobrira por qual dos dois tinha maior afeto. Harry era carinhoso, terno, companheiro! Era seu amor suave, seu equilíbrio! Por ele, ela queria ser sempre melhor, aprender sempre mais! Ron era brincalhão, era seu desequilíbrio que a fazia deixar de querer estudar. Que a fazia querer aproveitar cada minuto da vida!  
>Jamais poderia abrir mão de nenhum dos dois! Ela sorriu diante de sua ironia. Não podia querer os dois. Não era certo! Mas também o que era certo nessa vida? Aquela guerra idiota? Aquela hipocrisia do ministério? Os preconceitos sem nexo dos nascidos ''sangue-puros''? Nada fazia sentido! Seu coração se extasiava com a presença de seus amigos.<br>Queria olhar mais adiante naquele penhasco. Queria ver além do que seus olhos avistavam. Como se pudesse ver dentro de si mesma!  
>Curvou o corpo sem pensar!<br>Milhares de pessoas teriam pavor daquele lugar, mas ela não. Respirou fundo e olhou para baixo. Era uma paisagem impressionante, o rio fazia algumas curvas como uma serpente, serpenteando ao redor da rocha.  
>Seus tênis velhos deslizaram no chão de pedras cinzas. Ela tentou dar um passo para trás, mas era tarde demais, foi tudo tão rápido... num minuto apreciava a paisagem e no outro...<p>

Foram frações de segundos e o abismo aos seus pés de repente lhe pareceu perto demais, ela fechou os olhos rapidamente, como se aquilo fosse evitar a queda mortal. Um solavanco a fez abrir os olhos...  
>Olhou pra cima, viu dois rostos ofegantes, dois pares de olhos assustados a encaravam, quando mãos suadas prendiam o seu antebraço.<br>Ela gritou.  
>_Puxa ela, Rony! Segura!<br>_Puxa, Harry!  
>_Me tirem daqui!- a voz soou amedrontada.<br>Poucos instantes depois os dois a resgatavam daquela situação de ''suicídio'' impensado.  
>_Você ficou maluca!- Rony gritou furioso, enquanto o ofegava com as pernas delas em cima da sua.<br>_Por Merlin, Mione, o que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou mais calmo que Rony, mas porém muito indignado. Enquanto segurava o rosto dela que tremia descontrolada.  
>Queria dizer algo em sua defesa. Dizer que fora uma estupidez, mas não saia nada. Sua língua parecia estar grudada no céu da boca. E o tremor percorria seu corpo tal como um choque elétrico. Ela não disse nada, apenas passou os braços pelo pescoço de Harry e o apertou forte.<br>Chorou muito! Chorou pelo seu pavor, pela situação que vivera, pela guerra que estava declarada e pelas coisas que queria fazer, mas não tinha coragem.  
>Harry a abraçou carinhosamente, enquanto dizia:<br>_Já passou! Vai ficar tudo bem!  
>O medo de perder sua amiga, o fez a abraçar forte, e olhar para Rony.<br>_Foi sem querer! Eu sei que foi! Não vê como ela está assustada?  
>Rony olhou os dois desconfiado, e seu coração derreteu, gostava tanto daqueles deles. Não queria nem imaginar se não chegassem a tempo.<br>_AH!Mi!- ele disse, e Harry abriu os braços o convidando para um abraço coletivo.  
>Juntou-se a eles, sentia a pele dela tremendo de encontro a seu corpo, a mão quente de Harry em suas costas.<br>_Vamos, vai esfriar logo, logo!- Rony disse meio desajeitado, e eles concordaram. E partiram...

Hermione acordou, podia ouvir o barulho do vento nas arvores ao redor da barraca. Não avistou seus amigos, se levantou devagar, não fez barulho, mas pôde ouvir as vozes deles aos sussurros do lado de fora da barraca. O que eles teriam para falar tão baixo? Seria mero cuidado par não acordá-la. Olhou no relógio, passavam das 10 da manhã? Como ela tinha dormido tanto?  
>Será que eles tinham descoberto algumas pistas sobre as horcruxes? Porque cochichavam tanto?<br>Andou na ponta dos pés tentando não fazer barulho, ainda estava sonolenta, mas seus sentidos se aguçaram, a fim de descobrir o que seus amigos falavam, certamente conversas de meninos.  
>Ela crescera ao lado deles, mas era certo que tinham segredinhos entre si, coisas que certamente não compartilhariam com uma garota. O motivo ela não entendia, porque sempre vivera com eles, correra com eles, gritara, lutara, brincara. A única coisa que não era capaz de acompanhá-los era no quadribol. Mas se fosse preciso aprenderia, apenas de achar um esporte estúpido. Faria aquilo. Mas agora precisava saber o que eles falavam. E atrás do tecido da barraca, permaneceu em silencio, para ouvir os sussurros:<br>_ ... Ron, ela é nossa amiga!  
>_Eu sei, mas estou dizendo que ela ta gostosa pra caramba! Vai me dizer que nunca olhou para os seios dela?<br>_Não! Rony, não ando olhando pros peitos de ninguém!- ele disse indignado, mas ficando vermelho.  
>_Ah! Conta outra! Pode falar, ou leio sua mente!-Rony ameaçou sabendo o quanto o amigo era ruim em oclumência.<br>_Não!- ele quase gritou.- Bem, não só os peitos, como a bunda também! -Harry disse tímido, com tanto medo de dizer aquelas palavras como se dissesse o nome de seu maior inimigo.  
>_Sabia, é questão de preferência!-disse Rony muito malicioso.<br>E ambos riram, enquanto Hermione colocava a mão na boca, espantada pela conversa dos amigos, mas preferiu continuar ouvindo a ''prosa''.  
>_A gente não devia fazer isso ela é nossa amiga!- Harry se repreendeu.<br>_Eu sei, mas a estimo ainda mais, quando ela se abaixa na minha direção, para pegar algo no chão.  
>_Seu safado, por isso vive deixando as coisas cair, e espera para ela pegar!- Harry fingiu dar um soco no ombro do amigo, que ria gostosamente, mas evitando fazer muito barulho.<br>_Ah! Aposto que você já...-ele balançou a cabeça num gesto duvidoso- ..fez pensando nela!  
>_Fiz o que, Rony?<br>_Ah! Harry, você é homem, cara! Eu sei que já...- ele disse e fez um gesto com as mãos típico de masturbação.-fez isso pensando nela.  
>Hermione quase gritou e tampou a própria boca, evitando deixar o som de seu espanto sair. Enquanto Harry pulava da cadeira e tampava a boca de Rony.<br>_Cala a boca! É claro que já, muitas vezes. Mas ela pode ouvir isso! Não é certo!  
>_Tá, pode não ser. Mas que eu adoro fazer isso pra ela, eu adoro!<br>Harry sorriu antes de dizer:  
>_Eu também!...<p>

Enquanto tomava banho, Hermione dizia como um mantra.  
>_Desgraçados! Filhos da puta! Desgraçados!<p>

Quando Hermione saiu da barraca, encontrou os dois estavam analisando alguns pergaminhos antigos.  
>_Ei! Pensei que não fosse acordar nunca!- Harry cumprimentou feliz.<br>_Você estava roncando feito um trasgo montanhês!- Rony riu e ela fez uma careta.  
>E cruzou os braços. Como ficaria diante deles? De frente? Era melhor tampar os seios, eles deviam estar olhando. De costas? Nem pensar! Que ótimo, Hermione, agora está perdida no meio do nada com dois amigos pervertidos que batem ''uma'' pensando em você!<br>Droga! Ela murmurou sentindo as faces vermelhas.  
>_Mione, você está bem?- Harry perguntou se aproximando e ela deu um passo para trás. – Que foi?<br>Ela o olhou como se ele tivesse três cabeças.  
>_Você está passando mal?- Rony se preocupou tentou tocá-la.<br>_Não encoste em mim!- ela quase gritou, estava tremendo.  
>_O que aconteceu?- Harry perguntou realmente preocupado com a palidez da amiga.<br>_ Nada! Me deixa sozinha!- ela disse e saiu correndo, mas pode ouvir Rony dizer:  
>_Bem, pelo menos ela não foi em direção do penhasco de novo!<p>

Hermione chorou muito! Sua cabeça dava voltas. Estava confusa! Deveria estar feliz, sempre achara que era uma garota transparente diante da visão dos garotos. Lógico que tinha tido aquela vez no baile do torneio tribruxo, mas fora só uma vez, ela sempre fora, como um menino. Cuidava-se, mas não tinha maiores vaidades. E agora saber que eles notavam, seus seios, suas bunda, ah! Sim, ela devia estar feliz! E deveria usar isso a seu favor!

Usaria?


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2- Morangos Silvestres

A noite que se passou foi muito conturbada para Hermione, ela dormiu mal. Sua consciência de boa garota dizia para se afastar dos seus amigos ''pervertidos'', e se manter casta até encontrar a pessoa ''ideal''. Mas seu lado menos racional dizia para aproveitar a vida, afinal estavam em guerra, com certeza seus ''amiguinhos'' poderiam lhe proporcionar muito prazer! Sua consciência se dividia entre anjo e demônio! Não queria morrer virgem e aquela poderia ser a única chance de ser feliz e ter prazer!  
>Rolou de um lado para outro a noite toda, levantou-se. E olhou à sua volta.<br>Rony dormia descoberto até a cintura, estava sem camisa. Seus olhos deslizaram pelos músculos bem feitos de seu tórax, o caminho de pêlos ruivos surgia logo abaixo do umbigo e desciam perigosamente. Sem poder evitar seus olhos desceram ainda mais, agora para a parte coberta pela calça de moletom, que ele dormia, o volume que ele tinha ali era grande! Ela sentiu a garganta secar! E engoliu em seco! Teve curiosidade de saber como ele era se estivesse... Excitado. Ela sacudia a cabeça em negação e tampou os olhos.  
>Era melhor olhar em outra direção ao ver ''aquilo''! Porém, do outro lado se encontrava Harry! Que dormia diferentemente de Rony, ele estava de bruços. Estava de camiseta de malha fina. Seus braços estavam à mostra, ela pôde visualizar todo o contorno das costelas dele. Respiração dele, os cabelos emaranhados. Seus olhos desceram para a cintura dele. Depois para o traseiro! Firme e enorme! Oh! Quando seus amigos mudaram tanto assim? Quando seus corpos se tornam tão másculos? Tão... Ela não tinha palavras!<br>Naquele momento, Ron murmurou algumas palavras desconexas. Ele estava sonhando, ela se virou sem poder evitar olhar para os lábios umedecidos dele. Aproximou-se devagar  
>E notou que o volume das calças dele estava ainda maior. Teve ímpetos de tocá-lo, mas se conteve! Aproximou seu rosto, dos lábios macios do ruivo. Devia ser bom senti-los, sentir o gosto deles! Ele murmurava algo como:<br>_Delícia! Tá gostoso! Muito bom!  
>Aproximou-se trêmula, prendeu os lábios entre os dentes. A vontade de tocá-lo ''lá'' era enorme. Já abraçara o amigo, estivera muito próximo dele. Mas, de repente, senti-lo dessa maneira se tornara muito importante.<br>Quando suas mãos estavam a milímetros do volume cada vez maior no meio das pernas dele...  
>_Mione, o que está fazendo acordada? - Harry perguntou se sentando sobre o saco de dormir<br>Hermione sentiu frio... Sentiu calor... Será que ele tinha visto? Merlin, ela estava próxima de... Ah!  
>_Você está passando bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Harry perguntou com cara de sono.<br>_Não! Quer dizer.. Está tudo bem, mas o Rony! Ele parece estar sonhando! É melhor você acordá-lo- ela disse e se levantou depressa saindo da visão de Harry!  
>Caminhou ali mesmo, próxima à barraca, precisava desanuviar sua mente! Estava sentindo frio, mas quis não queria dormir, sentou-se numa grande pedra de onde podia ver o sol nascer!<br>Perdida em seus pensamentos não viu Harry chegar, só percebeu a presença dele, quando uma manta quente foi jogada em suas costas e ele se sentou ao lado dela.  
>_Oi! Posso te fazer companhia?<br>_Claro!- ela disse timidamente – Tudo bem com o Rony?  
>_Sim, só um sonho! Pesadelos são frequentes entre nós!<br>_São...  
>_Mione! Você está bem? Tenho a notado diferente! Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver! – ele a consolou – Sei que às vezes parecemos perdidos! Mas algo em mim me diz que vai dar tudo certo!<br>_Obrigada!- ela disse o olhando carinhosamente – E você como está se sentindo? – ela se preocupou com seu amigo, como se ele fosse aquele menino indefeso e inocente que conheceu no primeiro ano.  
>_Cansado. Às vezes tenho vontade de largar tudo e me divertir, sabe? Ser normal!<br>_Entendo...  
>_Sabe, tenho desejos, Mione! Desejos, sonhos, anseios e eu quero ser feliz um dia!<br>_Eu também, Harry! Quero ser mulher!  
>_Você já é, Hermione. E uma mulher linda por sinal!<br>Ela sorriu e ficou enrubescida:  
>_Desde quando você é galante assim? E eu não falo mulher assim ! Falo de... – ela própria se interrompeu. – Ah, Harry!<br>_Diz! – ele incentivou.  
>_Eu tenho medo, Harry! Medo de nunca ser amada como mulher!- ela disse, sabia que não deveria estar falando isso, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar.<br>_Você vai ter esse prazer, Mione, qual homem não iria te querer ou te desejar?- Harry perguntou acariciando a face dela gelada pelo vento e ele estremeceu com o contato.  
>_Eu não sei!<br>_Você gosta do Rony?  
>_Sim! Mas gosto de você também!<br>_Eu não digo gostar como amigos. Eu digo de outra maneira...  
>_Harry! Não sei o que acontece comigo! Eu gosto de você também! – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos, não sabia o porquê de estar falando com ele, ainda mais de entrar num terreno tão perigoso.<br>_Sente-se dividida, não é?  
>_A gente pode amar duas pessoas, Harry?<br>_Não sei, Mione. Mas podemos desejar duas pessoas! Amar é algo muito sublime e deve ser dividido. Portanto acho podemos amar sim! Por quê?  
>_Eu... Nada não! – ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou.<br>Foi um momento sublime, os raios de sol batiam sobre seus corpos, cobertos pelas mantas grossas, Harry a olhava profundamente e ela sentia o olhar dele sobre si a queimando. Ele nunca a tinha olhado daquela maneira.  
>Ela olhou os lábios macios, bem feitos! Ele era tão bonito! Era como se fosse irreal! Ele era perfeito! Seus olhos verdes por baixo do óculos.<br>Os lábios dele se uniram docemente aos dela, no mesmo instante que os raios de sol tocavam seus rostos, trazendo uma sensação de calor e frio! A luz estava com um tom de alaranjado fraco, tudo era perfeito! A brisa gelada soprava seus cabelos, e seus lábios se movimentavam alheios àquilo tudo! Como se nada mais existissem, além do sabor doce e intrigante dos lábios um do outro.  
>Mas ele se afastou logo. Olharam-se confusos.<br>Ele disse antes de sair:  
>_Só um louco não a desejaria!<p>

*******************************************************

No dia que passou, eles evitaram ficar sozinhos e não tocaram no assunto.  
>Harry dormia tranqüilo, mas Hermione não conseguia dormir mais uma vez.<br>Rolava na cama, já era madrugada.  
>_Hermione, o que está acontecendo, não consegue dormir?- Rony perguntou a assustando.<br>_AH! Rony, que susto!  
>_Desculpe-me! Porque não consegue dormir?<br>_Nada! - ela respondeu desanimada.  
>_Vem! - ela a puxou pela mão e se sentaram num sofá, que estava de costas para onde Harry dormia. - Senta, vamos conversar! O que está te impedindo de dormir?<br>_Nada!- ela mentiu mais uma vez.  
>_Eu te conheço, Herm! Pode ir dizendo!<br>_É que ando tendo pensamentos estranhos - ela contou tímida.  
>_Sobre a guerra? Você está com medo?<br>_Não é sobre a guerra é sobre mim!  
>_Então me diga o que é!<br>_Não posso!  
>_Por quê? Mione, você pode confiar em mim!<br>Claro! Posso confiar enquanto você não está ''batendo'' uma pra mim!  
>Hermione pensou com um suspiro, o pior é que confiava no ruivo.<br>_Rony, você acha que vamos nos sair bem? Você acha que...  
>_Sim, Mione, acredito que vamos vencer!<br>_Eu também! Mas às vezes eu... Sabe acho que nunca vou... Ah, deixa pra lá!  
>_Tudo bem, mas se quiser falar! Estarei disposto para te ouvir!<br>Alguns minutos se passaram antes que Hermione segurasse o rosto do ruivo e dissesse:  
>_É que não quero correr o risco de morrer sem fazer isso!- ela foi até ele e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios, um toque suave e rápido.<br>Ele pareceu perdido por uns instantes antes de dizer.  
>_Nem eu!- ele foi quem a beijou, e dessa vez um beijo de verdade.<br>Um turbilhão de sensações os dominou, no momento em que suas línguas se tocaram. Hermione tocou o rosto do ruivo, como se fosse impedi-lo de se afastar, era um beijo bom, e ela queria mais... Sempre mais!  
>O calor subia das pontas dos pés, passava fazendo uma reviravolta em seu ventre, e terminava em suas mãos. Mãos que apertavam as chamas vermelhas dos cabelos dele.<br>_Boa noite!- ela disse se afastando depressa, e se deitando sem olhá-lo. Porém, debaixo das cobertas, ela sorria acariciando os próprios lábios.  
>Certamente ele sonharia com aquele beijo. E ele e Harry teriam muito mais motivos para se ''deliciarem pensando nela''. Eles queriam brincar não era? Pois ela daria motivos...<p>

O dia amanheceu tranquilo e transcorria sem maiores novidades. Apenas uma atmosfera misteriosa os encobria. Os dois garotos tentavam não transparecer nada em relação ao beijo em sua melhor amiga. Um tentava evitar que o outro soubesse.  
>Enquanto ela sorria faceira, transparecia mais jovial mais animada. Porém, os garotos não sabiam que naquele momento, nada na mente dela era inocente como o sorriso que ela transmitia. Talvez seu corpo, mas não por muito tempo!<p>

***************************************************************

Estavam acampados numa colina verde e florida aquela tarde. O sol estava quente e um riacho que passava a poucos metros do acampamento era convidativo.  
>Eles já estiveram em lugares que havia água corrente para se banharem, mas sempre evitaram aquela regalia, na maioria das vezes porque Hermione os lembrava do verdadeiro motivo deles estarem ali. E, tristes, eles voltavam à suas caminhadas. Porém, aquela tarde ela agiria muito diferente. . .<p>

***

Como era comum, Hermione ficou cuidando do acampamento enquanto os dois faziam uma espécie de sondagem pela região.  
>_Harry! Está ouvindo? –Ron disse empolgado.<br>_Água! Certamente um riacho! Vamos!- Harry disse saindo em disparada deixando o amigo pra trás.  
>Instantes depois, Rony o encontrou parado, à beira do riacho.<br>A temperatura estava fresca e a água cristalina convidativa.  
>Rony tirou a camisa, as calças e disse:<br>_A Mione que me perdoe, mas eu vou fazer isso! Isso é um paraíso! – ele disse e entrou na água enquanto Harry o fitava boquiaberto com a atitude do amigo e com a beleza da paisagem.  
>_Rony!- ele alertou.- Ela nos mata. Mas ...- ele sorriu alegre e também tirou a sua roupa.<br>E mergulhou. Brincaram por um bom tempo, nadando e mergulhando. Brincaram tão entretidos como se nada houvesse de ruim no mundo. Como se não tivessem uma missão. Como se o mundo trouxa não estivessem aos seus encalços.  
>Imersos naquele mundo de descontração, não perceberam a figura que os espreitava entre as folhagem.<br>Atenta a cada detalhe dos corpos nus a sua frente, ela esperava ansiosa os segundos que eles passavam fora da água. Assim ela podia ver melhor dois corpos masculinos como ela jamais havia visto. Sim, ela iria surpreendê-los, mas certamente não do jeito que eles esperavam. Afinal, eles não deviam ter deixado-a trabalhado no acampamento enquanto eles se divertiam às margens de um riacho maravilhoso!

Hermione se aproximou deles, podia ouvir as risadas espontâneas e alegres de longe.  
>Rony foi o primeiro que a viu de pé numa pedra próxima a água.<br>Ela estava descalça, a saia da escola da escola estava reduzida a um tamanho mínimo. A blusa branca amarrada abaixo dos seios, uma mão na cintura.  
>_Mione!- ele gaguejou, e Harry se virou rápido, engasgando com um pouco de água.<br>_Muito bonito! Senhores Potter e Weasley!  
>_A gente pode explicar Mione!- Harry disse primeiro já que Rony estava tão vermelho, ao notar que na outra mão ela trazia as roupas deles e os encarava com um olhar fulminante. – Estão se divertindo?<br>Nenhum dos dois foi capaz de responder, pois ela se virara, e com a localização deles, eles puderam ver debaixo da saia. Harry abriu a boca, quando ela, mais uma vez, se virou para eles e disse:  
>_Acho que vocês vão ter um pequeno problema com as suas vestes!- ela fez uma expressão angelical, enquanto subia num tronco, apenas para ficar ainda mais alta do que eles, e pendurava a roupas deles. Certamente ela poderia usar a varinha para colocar as roupas ainda mais alto, mas que graça teria se se virasse e veisse a cara de bobos que eles faziam.<br>Certamente, estariam meio ''armados sob a água''!  
>A parte maligna de sua mente ria alto e a angelical dizia e gritava: você pirou? Ficou maluca?Sim! Isso é bom demais! Continua!Olha a cara deles!<br>_Que caras são essa garotos?  
>_Mione,com certeza isso não é uma boa idéia!- Rony disse num tom desesperado.<br>_E porque não? – ela disse sensualmente colocando um pé na água.  
>Os dois se olharam apavorados.<br>_Ai! Água gelada!- ela disse molhando as mãos. E se abaixando sensualmente, de pernas abertas, porém a saia escorregou entre as pernas e tampou o que eles ''queriam ver''.  
>Devagar ela pegou um pouco de água nas mãos e jogou na face, os pingos caindo sobre a blusa branca.<br>_Eu vou sair daqui!- Harry disse após engolir e seco. O que estaria acontecendo com ela, ela estava maluca!  
>_Harry! - Rony disse urgente, e sussurrado dando as costas pra ela. – Não podemos sair daqui assim, quer dizer eu não posso!- ele disse se referindo as partes baixas de seu corpo.<br>_Nem eu!- Harry disse igualmente aflito, enquanto Hermione os encarava fingindo desinteresse.  
>_Calma! Ela está fazendo um jogo! – Harry disse.<br>_Que jogo?- Rony perguntou sem entender, e olhou enviesado para ela, que continuava deixando a água cair na sua blusa. – Harry! - ele chamou aflito.  
>_Me deixa pensar!<br>_Harry! - ele olhou mais uma vez a tempo de vê-la entrando sorrateiramente na água e indo na direção deles silenciosamente.  
>_Tenho que pensar! Tenho que pensar! Pensa, Harry! – ele próprio se ordenou.<br>_Harry! – Rony disse num sussurro quase inaudível.  
>_Algo que eu não possa escutar, garotos? - ela disse muito próxima ao ouvindo de ambos.<br>O grito que eles deram, enquanto moviam os braços rapidamente nadando para longe dela, a fez rir diabolicamente.  
>_Ei vocês estão estranhos! O que houve? - ela se fez de inocente.<br>_Mione! Para de brincadeira! - Rony exigiu, sua voz deveria sair firme como de um homem, porém não soou mais do que a de um menino manhoso- Aposto que você nem é a Mione!  
>_Então eu sou quem? Lord Voldemort por acaso? Ou Bellatrix Lestrange?<br>_Não brinca com isso! - Harry disse muito sério.  
>_Então parem com isso vocês dois! Ah! Onde já se viu! Sou eu mesma, Hermione Jane Granger!<br>_Prove então?- Harry desafiou.  
>_Tudo bem.<br>Um brilho feroz passou pelos olhos dela quando ela se aproximou de Harry e disse: _Isso só você sabe - e cochichou no ouvido dele- o beijo trocado ao amanhecer foi ótimo e deixou gosto de quero mais!  
>Ela disse e beijou a orelha dele enquanto, Rony imagina quais segredos os dois teriam.<br>Harry sentiu o corpo tremer e não era frio.  
>_Sim, ela é a Mione! - ele disse enquanto ela se encaminhava para Rony, se aproximando do ouvido dele.<br>_Espero que o Harry durma como um anjo essa noite, se eu não tivesse fugido naquele momento o beijo certamente teria enlouquecido e me entregado a você!  
>Rony mudou de cor diversas vezes antes de dizer:<br>_Ela é a Mione!  
>Hermione gargalhou mergulhando na água e nadando para longe dos dois.<br>_Vocês dois, se vistam, que eu vou colher alguns morangos silvestres que eu vi por ai! - ela ordenou saindo da água deixando os dois completamente sem palavras.  
>Eles esperaram alguns minutos em silêncio, esperando que ela se afastasse. E ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para encontrar um lugar escondido entre as folhagens onde podia observar todos os detalhes dos corpos nus de seus amigos.<p>

***

_Como você sabe que é ela? – Harry perguntou enquanto subiu e fechava o jeans em seu corpo.  
>_Sabendo, o que ela te disse? – Rony já estava vestindo a camisa.<br>_Nada!  
>_E porque eu não posso saber? - Rony encarou o amigo.<br>_Não se atreva a ler minha mente, Rony! Afinal você mudou de cor umas três vezes. O que ela te disse que eu também não posso saber?  
>_Ah, nada! Ela está muito estranha isso sim!<br>_Sim, estranha e deliciosa! – Harry murmurou.  
>_Safado!- Rony brincou – Por isso não quer que eu leia sua mente não é mesmo?<br>_Vamos embora Ron, tenho certeza de que sua mente também está cheia de pensamentos nada inocentes com a nossa ''amiguinha''!  
>Ambos riram e saíram em busca dela.<p>

*********************************************************************  
>Uma grande clareira estava a frente deles, e a imagem que viram os fizeram parar de respirar.<br>A relva verde estava salpicada de uma ramagem rasteira, onde muitos pontos vermelhos se destacavam, entre eles se encontrava Hermione, basicamente de ''gatinho'', um cesto do lado repleto de morangos.  
>Ela cantarola uma canção enquanto fazia um esboço de uma dança que os meninos nunca tinham visto. Ela "não sabia" da presença deles e, como ela estava de saia curta a visão deles no momento era realmente privilegiada. Harry fez menção de chamá-la, mas Rony o segurou e tampou a boca dele, queria apreciar mais a paisagem!<br>Harry concordou, apreciaram mais algum tempo. Até que ela se virou.  
>_Olá meninos! Que bom que chegaram, preciso de ajuda! – ela disse displicente, fingindo não ver os olhos de cobiça de seus amigos sobre os seios. Que nesse momento tinham os bicos rígidos e rosados devido ao frio causado pela blusa molhada que estava indecentemente transparente. - esses morangos estão – ela colou um na boca num gesto muito sensual- deliciosos!<br>_Sim, deliciosos! – Rony disse olhando os seios dela. E Harry deu um cutucão na costela dele.  
>Hermione se sentou. Enquanto mordia outro morango, que dessa vez estava tão suculento que a mordida o polpa da fruta derramar de seus lábios pingando sobre o pescoço e colo alvo.<br>_Venham! – ela chamou, eles se olharam e sorriram safadamente.  
>Não precisava de convite.<br>E eles iriam aonde quer que ela quisesse...  
>Sentaram-se ao lado dela. Hermione colocou um morango sensualmente na boca de Ronald, e em seguida na boca de Harry! E os dois retribuíram o gesto quase ao mesmo tempo, enchendo a boca dela demasiadamente. Ela riu enquanto espremia um morango de encontro aos lábios de Harry! Para em seguida fazer o mesmo com Rony!<br>... Em poucos instantes eles estavam lambuzados, molhados, rolando pela vegetação rasteira, ninguém poderia precisar quando a brincadeira com os morangos passaram a ser uma guerra de cócegas, entre eles.  
>Brincando...<br>Gritando...  
>Rindo...<br>Não se sabem quando a brincadeira deixou de existir e carícias eram feitas, Hermione sentiu as mãos carinhosas de Harry na sua barriga e a respiração ofegante de Rony em sua nuca, enquanto mãos fortes apertavam os seus ombros...

****************Fim do cap. 02 ******************

N/A: Bom bom bom, precisarei me desviar de alguma maldição? – sorriso descarado da autora-  
>N,B.: Acho que precisa desviar de váááááárias maldições! Que rapidinhos que eles são, não? Um dia beijando e no outro... rolando na relva entre morangos... Beijos, Ártemis <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 Mousse de chocolate

Ainda suspirando mediante as lembranças da tarde anterior, Hermione admirou os dois adormecidos próximos a ela. Precisava tomar uma decisão. Ela queria aos dois! E ela teria. O problema era convencer a ambos...

Naquela tarde Hermione deixou o acampamento, e resolveu dar uma volta pela povoado trouxa que ficava nas proximidades do acampamento. Os dois é que ficassem ali, lendo e relendo procurando uma maneira de encontrar as Horcruxes, ela ia passear.

Foi cautelosa, sabia do perigo, se escondeu nas sombras e tentou passar despercebida, até chegar ao ponto comercial e encontrar uma banca de revistas trouxa. Não era seu sonho de consumo, e muito menos algo apetitoso a sua inteligência, mas na falta da sessão restrita de Hogwarts, àquilo lhe servia...

A variedade de revistas era realmente ruim, porém um título lhe chamou a atenção. '' Ménage a trois''! Rapidamente escolheu várias revistas e colocou essas entre as demais. Pagou apressada. Procurou um lugar escondido de onde pudesse aparatar, tinha pressa de ver aquela revista.

Debaixo de uma árvore perto do acampamento, Hermione olhava a revista interessada, a capa sugestiva e uma tarja preta indicava a censura. Seu coração disparou, e ela abriu a revista.

As imagens fizeram seus olhos quase saltarem das órbitas. Havia uma pequena história indicadas por balõezinhos de conversa. Mas aquilo pouco importava, apenas as imagens lhe interessavam imensamente. Apesar das fotos serem trouxas davam asas a imaginação. E ela nem podia imaginar caso fossem bruxas aquelas imagens... Sentiu seu corpo reagir... Engoliu em seco... Seus mamilos pareciam ter vida própria... Sentiu a boca seca... Suas mãos suaram... Sua intimidade latejou...

_Merda!Droga! – ela xingava enquanto via as cenas a três de um casal, sua visão lhe traia, ao no lugar daquela mulher ela via a si própria! E Harry e Ron, seriam seus companheiros.

_Mione, o que você está fazendo?- a voz do ruivo próximo a si a assustou, e ela enrubesceu ainda mais.

_Pelo susto deve ser algo realmente interessante! –Harry riu.

_Deixa a gente ver? - Rony disse muito próximo

Perigosamente próximo!

_Não! – ela gritou.

_Nossa o que foi? – o ruivo disse ofendido.

_Nada! Ela disse e saiu correndo, precisava ficar longe deles pelo menos por enquanto.

_Pra mim ela pirou! – Ron chegou a seu veredicto.

_Deliciosamente! – Harry riu

Naquela noite Hermione demorou par pegar no sono, aquelas imagens não lhe saiam da cabeça. Mas enfim adormeceu. Ao contrário de seus companheiros que a esperavam dormir...

Harry e Ron lançaram um feitiço na amiga adormecida, ela não iria acordar...

_Droga Harry, não acredito que estamos fazendo isso!

_Ah! Mas você também quer saber o que ela estava lendo!

_Ela ficou muito estranha, talvez ela estivesse se comunicando com os inimigos. –Ron sugeriu, falando baixo, enquanto os dois remexiam nas coisas delas.

_Duvido! Ela estava mais vermelha do que você!

_Será que ela estava se... -Ron não pode terminara a frase.

_Se ''divertindo sozinha?'' Não, acredito que não. Mas era algo muitooooooo interessante isso era.

_Acchio revistas da Hermione! – Harry convocou dentro da tenda, e debaixo do travesseiro dela voou uma revista direto para os pés dele, junto com as demais.

_Essa foi por pouco, o que essa revista estava fazendo debaixo do travesseiro dela? Quase a acordamos!

_Isso! È essa mesma. Ron! Oh!_ a boca de Harry se abriu quando abriu a página central da revista.

_Isso é... -Rony estava vermelho e não pode dizer nada. Seus olhos brilhavam e estavam fixos na imagem a sua frente.

Harry rodou a revistas em sua frente, tentando visualizar melhor aquela posição a três, engoliu em seco, sentindo a súbita ereção despontar em suas calças.

_Não acredito que ela tava vendo isso? Ela tá maluca? – Rony exasperou

_Isso não é coisa que uma menina deva ver! – Harry disse ainda com os olhos vidrados na imagem.

_E muito menos fazer! Ah! – o ruivo disse também sentindo uma pressão estranha no baixo ventre.

_Ron, eu preciso... sair daqui! – Harry disse folheando a revista.

_Ei, você não vai ''bater'' uma aqui na minha frente né?

_Na sua frente não, mas... Eu vou lá pra fora, não vou conseguir fazer isso olhando pra ela. – Harry disse transtornado.

_Eu vou com você! – o ruivo disse demonstrando que também estava em ponto de bala.

_Tá, mas fica longe de mim! – Harry disse e sorriu safado.

_Eu não ia pedir pra ''bater'' uma punheta pra você!

_Sei lá! Olha esse volume da sua calça! Eu hein!

Harry riu saindo da barraca, Rony o seguiu deitaram na relava, porem mantiveram uma ''distância'' segura entre eles e se aliviaram...

_Cara! Essa foi boa! Ah – Rony disse ainda ofegante.-

_Sim, ah acho que nunca gozei tanto assim!- Harry disse, ainda com a mão acariciando seu corpo lentamente.

_Harry já imaginou se a gente pudesse dividir ela?

_Hum – ele perguntou sem entender. – Como assim?

_Como os caras da revistas, nós dois aos mesmo tempo?- ele disse animado.

_Com certeza essa fantasia vai nos render varias punhetas, porem se tornar realidade é que é difícil!- Harry disse sonhador.

_Mas do jeito que ela está ultimamente! Quem imaginou que a certinha ia ler revistas pornográficas?

_Pensando assim... Mas você não gosta dela?

_Sim, e gosto de você também! Quero dizer...- ele disse levemente embaraçado com a declaração- Não assim. – Ron enrubesceu.

_Entendi, acha que gostamos o suficiente um do outro para dividirmos uma mulher?

_Uma mulher não! A gostosa da Mione! O beijo dela é perfeito!

_Você também a beijou? – Harry perguntou espantado.

_Como assim eu também? Você a beijou? –Ron perguntou boquiaberto

_Beijei! –Harry confessou

Ambos sorriram.

_Meu... Ela está pedindo! – Rony disse safado.

_Já sei, tive uma idéia... – Harry disse feliz.

Naquela manhã notou que os garotos estavam excepcionalmente diferentes, como se estivessem mais ''leves'', mais animados, mais marotos... 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4- Provocações

Hermione havia acabado de sair do banho, estava sozinha na barraca, como era o combinado. Os garotos sempre se retiravam para que pudesse se trocar. Havia acabado de descer o vestido pelo corpo, quando ouviu um pigarro atrás de si. Virou-se sobressaltada.

_Rony! O quê faz aqui? Não sabia que eu estava me trocando?

_Sabia. – ele respondeu com sorriso cínico.

_E tentou me espiar?

_Tentei não! – ele afirmou – Consegui!

_Você está louco? – ela avançou sobre ele furiosa.

_Não é nada que você não tenha feito! Não é mesmo? – Rony disse vitorioso e ela bufou e se virou para se afastar, mas ele foi mais rápido e a segurou. – O quê foi? Gosta só de brincar com os outros? Ser o brinquedo não é seu forte?

_Não sei do que você está falando! – ela gaguejou já que o rosto dele estava muito próximo do seu.

_Você tem um corpo lindo! – ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, e ela gemeu com o hálito quente próximo. – E é incrível a forma com que ele se encaixa ao meu. – ele disse a puxando pela cintura – Seu cheiro... - o rosto dele se abaixou para estar de encontro à curva do pescoço dela, aspirou fundo, a fazendo arrepiar. – Oh! Mione! Seu cheiro é delicioso!

_Rony! – ela ofegou – você ficou louco?

_Não! A louca é você! Louca e gostosa!

_Ro... – ela não pode dizer nada, pois a boca gulosa tomou a sua com determinação.

Hermione se assustou com a "pegada" de Rony. Podia sentir a ereção dele roçar descaradamente em seus quadris e as mãos ousadas estavam perigosamente próximas à sua "bunda"...

Harry observava a cena por uma fresta da barraca e soube que era hora de interromper. Rony estava fugindo do combinado. E, se era assim, ele também não seguiria as próprias regras...

_Rony! – a voz de Harry se fez ouvir ao longe e Ron a soltou instantaneamente. – Tenho que ir! – ele disse saindo, deixando uma Hermione vermelha e ofegante.

Dois minutos depois que Rony havia saído, Hermione se encostou à beliche e fechou os olhos, tentando normalizar seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração. Pensava em suas "revistas" e no corpo dos amigos. As mãos de Rony eram realmente grandes e deveriam fazer um trabalho excelente acariciando...

Estava completamente absorta por seus pensamentos. Que sentiu apenas uma mão em sua cintura. A expressão de susto que soltou foi simultânea com o momento em que abriu os olhos. Esperava encontrar a cabeleira ruiva, porém, os olhos verdes e cabelos desalinhados a surpreenderam.

_Harry?

_Assustada? Por quê?

_Na...na...não é nada! – por que infernos tinha que gaguejar?

_Ah! Pensei que tivesse assustada! – ele disse apertando a cintura dela com uma mão, enquanto a outra acariciava suavemente seus cabelos. – Seu cabelo está comprido! Você cresceu muito, Mione!

_Você também! – ela disse sorrindo encabulada.

_Você não imagina o quanto cresci. – ele riu sedutor – E você também não é uma menininha! E beija como o "diabo"! Não consigo parar de pensar no seu beijo. – ele disse se aproximando dos lábios dela e o roçando devagar.

_Beijar como o diabo! Acho que isso não é um elogio Harry. – ela disse devagar tentando raciocinar.

_Certamente que não. Mas isso sim!

_Não houve protestos dela quando a boca dele tomou a sua. Era um beijo suave, mas exigente. A língua dele dançava indecentemente na sua boca. Seus pensamentos voaram imaginando as infinitas carícias que ele saberia fazer com a língua. Gemeu mais uma vez.

Notando o gemido de entrega, Harry elevou sua mão da cintura para curva dos seios dela.

_Mione! – Foi a vez dele gemer.

_Quer pegar neles, Harry? Pegue! – ela disse num sussurro e segurou a mão dele, a colocando sobre um dos seus seios.

Harry o apertou com desejo.

_Harry! Você estava me procurando? – Rony disse entrando de repente e vendo os dois se afastando.

_Eu vou caminhar um pouco! – saiu passando entre os dois apressada.

Logo que ela se afastou. Rony disse furioso:

_Você trapaceou! Você pegou nos seios dela!

_Ah! Sim, e você pegou na bunda! – Harry defendeu-se.

_Eu não resisti!

_E foi ela quem deixou que eu pegasse nos seios dela! – Harry disse gemendo.

_Ah! Eu também quero! Acho que vou atrás dela!

Rony disse e ia saindo, mas Harry o segurou.

_Ainda não. Vamos devagar...

Haviam chegado naquelas redondezas pela manhã. O clima estava ameno, já uma semana que brincavam de gato e rato. Todos os dias eles a beijavam, a atiçavam, a enlouqueciam... E naquele dia não foi diferente.

Hermione estava de pé próxima à mesa picando alguns legumes quando Rony entrou na barraca. O abraço que ela sentiu por trás foi o suficiente para fazê-la suspirar. A boca voraz mordiscando sua nuca, sua ereção "desavergonhada" roçando seu traseiro.

_Rony...para...o Harry pode chegar. – ela pediu mais como uma suplica para que ele continuasse.

_O Harry está no banho, Mi! – ele disse e a sua mão subiu atrevidamente para o seio dela, enquanto a outra mão apertava a sua cintura.

_Mas não quero que ele nos veja! – ela resmungou se movimentando lentamente de encontro à ereção dele.

_É, e por que não? – ele perguntou desatento já que beijava a nuca dela, enquanto suas mãos enveredavam pelo seu cabelo.

_Rony! Não é certo! – ela resmungou gemendo com a carícia.

_Por que não? Hermione, adoro seu corpo! – ele gemeu ao seu ouvido. E foi como se ela sentisse uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo e ir para entre suas coxas e em seus mamilos.

_Hermione! – a voz de Harry soou alta, os tirando daquele "devaneio luxurioso".

_É melhor ir ver o que Harry quer! – ela disse saindo apressada. Enquanto Rony ria descaradamente.

Hermione adentrou na cabana reservada que usavam como banheiro. E viu que o cômodo fora magicamente ampliado e que uma cortina esvoaçante tampava o local onde Harry estava.

_Harry! – ela perguntou baixo.

_Oi! Mione, vem cá preciso de dois favores. – ele disse sério. – o primeiro: queria que você esfregasse minhas costas, por favor!

Ela entreabriu os lábios e abriu a cortina, Harry estava sentado numa "tina" de água morna e perfumada.

_É que a escova é bem pequena e não consigo me lavar direito. – ele disse com falso tom inocente.

Ela respirou fundo nem passara pela "cabecinha" dele aumentar magicamente o cabo da escova.

Certamente ele montara aquele cenário todo com o auxílio da magia e esquecera aquele "mero" detalhe do cabo? Era como seu poder mágico tivesse se esvaído. Ela sorriu, seu cérebro trabalhando a mil por hora. E por que não?

Caminhou até ele, e se abaixou, pegando a "escova" de suas mãos.

Molhou na água morna atrás das costas dele. Observou as costas largas e suspirou. Antes de tocá-la com o objeto.

Sua mão caminhou delicadamente sobre as costas largas, como se evitassem tocá-la. Ele gemeu deliberadamente.

_Foi forte demais!

_Não! – ele disse com um sussurro rouco. – Você tem mãos de fada! Fico imaginando suas mãos... – ele fez uma pausa maldosa, e ela enrijeceu o corpo – no lugar dessa escova!

Ela gemeu e pousou ambas as mãos sobre o objeto esfregando com força demasiada as costas do "amigo".

_Ai! Hermione! – ele reclamou. – Podia ser mais suave!

_Ora, Potter você fica aí nessa "bacia" cheio de gemeção e eu que tenho que ser suave? Temo que se eu for suave mais um pouco, você vai... – ela mordeu a língua, para segurar suas palavras.

_Vou o quê? – ele se virou para encará-la. – Diga, Hermione!

_Potter seu desavergonhado! – ela se levantou.

_Admite que gosta do meu jeito! Sei que você adora.

Ela bufou e se virou.

_Tá bom, tá bom... Mione preciso de outro favor seu! – ela o fuzilou com o olhar. – Esqueci a toalha! Pode pegar pra mim?

_Eu não sou um elfo! – ela disse irritada.

_Tudo bem, então! Eu mesmo pego! – ele se levantou e Hermione tampou a boca para evitar o grito. Queria fechar seus olhos, mas não conseguiu.

Olhou-o assustada. A água escorria pelo corpo forte, algumas espumas ainda insistiam sobre a pele. Seus olhos foram inegavelmente para um local abaixo da sua cintura. Harry trazia um volume enorme e com certeza "elevado", porém recoberto por uma box verde.

_O quê foi? Algum problema? – ele fingiu inocência.

Ela caminhou até ele com passos rápidos.

_Seu desgraçado! Eu quase enfartei. – ela disse dando tapas em Harry que se equilibrava dentro da água.

_Ficou maluca?

_Maluca? Eu fiquei maluca? Eu pensei que você estivesse... – mais uma vez ela não pode completar a frase.

_Nu? Pelado? Como vim ao mundo? – ele riu segurando o pulso dela. – Você gostaria que eu estivesse assim, Mione? Seria incrivelmente mais agradável, não é? – Harry segurou o rosto dela e ambas as mãos, e se aproximou perigosamente seus lábios dos dela. – Assuma, Hermione, que você está louca para ver o homem que eu me tornei! Admita!

Num impulso ela se libertou e o empurrou com força de modo que ele caísse sentado na água.

E saiu furiosa!

Quem eles pensavam que era?


	5. Chapter 5

Ps: Não consegui addicionar uma musica mas ouçam por favor. Beijos e boa leitura!

Cap.5 Sobremesa

Aparataram numa clareira ensolarada naquela manhã. A vegetação era escassa e a paisagem repleta de pedras e cascalhos. A caçada às horcruxes continuava, embora fosse "irrelevante" diante das descobertas "sexuais" que os cercavam. A guerra se aproximava, os tempos estavam mais sombrios e seus desejos mais aflorados...

Era tardezinha quando Hermione decidiu colocar suas ideias em ação...

Preparou o seu banho, arrumou magicamente a ducha e as cortinas ao redor do ambiente que preparou. De sua bolsinha de contas retirou um vidro de sabonete líquido.

Estava cansada. Passou a tarde na cozinha preparando uma sobremesa especial: Mousse de Chocolate.

Harry e Rony entraram na barraca ao anoitecer. O som inconfundível de água se fez ouvir. E o pequeno rádio tocava uma melodia apaixonada.

_**"Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You"**_

_**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Você é boa demais para ser verdade**_

_**não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

A meia luz...

_**você é como o céu a se tocar**_

_**eu quero te abraçar bem forte**_

_**desde que o amor chegou**_

_**eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo**_

A silhueta dela aparecia...

_**você é boa demais para ser verdade**_

_**não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

Suas curvas ressaltadas...

_**Perdoe o jeito com que te encaro**_

_**mas não há nada que se compare**_

_**um sinal seu e me estremeço**_

_**não há palavras para descrever**_

Os seios... os quadris... as nádegas

_**mas se sente o mesmo que eu**_

_**por favor, me deixe saber que é real**_

_**você é boa demais para ser verdade**_

_**não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**_

_**Harry e Rony sentiram os olhos saltarem das órbitas... Mas permaneceram em silêncio...**_

_**A voz suave dela acompanhando a canção se sobressaiu ao som do rádio.**_

_**E os quadris balançaram atrevidamente ao ritmo da canção...**_

_**Eu amo você, amor, e se está tudo certo  
>eu preciso de você, amor, para me aquecer nas noites solitárias<br>te amo, amor, acredite quando eu falo, ok  
>ó amorzinho, não me decepcione, eu peço<br>oh amorzinho, agora que te encontrei, fique  
>e me deixe te amar, amor, me deixe te amar<strong>_

Ambos os rapazes engoliram em seco...

_**Você é boa demais para ser verdade  
>não consigo tirar meus olhos de você<br>você é como o céu a se tocar  
>eu quero te abraçar bem forte<strong>_

As mãos dela deslizaram pela silhueta fina de seu pescoço, passaram delicadamente pelos ombros, demoraram demasiadamente sobre os seios. Como se ela mesma os acariciasse, embora pudessem ver apenas sombras sentiram que o calor os dominava. E suas ereções despontaram juntamente.

_**desde que o amor chegou  
>eu agradeço a a Deus por estar vivo<br>você é boa demais para ser verdade  
>não consigo tirar meus olhos de você<strong>_

Movimentando-se sensualmente ela passou as mãos pela barriga lisa e as levou ao meio de suas pernas.

_Merlin! – Rony balbuciou, enquanto Harry chiou como se falasse em língua de cobras.

Eu amo você, amor, e se está tudo certo  
>eu preciso de você, amor, para me aquecer nas noites solitárias<p>

Eles estão vendo! Eles estão vendo. Hermione pensava repetidamente. Pôde ouvir os gemidos "involuntários" vindo de algum lugar da barraca. Eles pagariam caro pelos dias de provocação...

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e desceu sensualmente num rebolado que nunca imaginara ser capaz de ousar. Deixou a musica a invadir...I Love you, baby!

_**Eu amo você, amor, e se está tudo certo  
>eu preciso de você, amor, para me aquecer nas noites solitárias<strong>_

Ela realmente os amava e não poderia ousar com um somente. Não saberia escolher.

Ela os queria! A ambos! De maneira louca, ousada e apaixonada...

_Harry! Eu amo a Hermione! – Rony disse gaguejando.

_Eu também, Rony!

_Qual de nós dois ela escolheria?

_Não sei! Mas eu aceitaria dividi-la com você. Você estaria disposto?

_Sempre fomos um "trio" esqueceu? – Harry sorriu malicioso.

Viram-na parar a água e se enrolar numa toalha e a cabeça dela aparecer.

_Oi Meninos! Faz muito tempo que estão aí? – ela perguntou fingindo inocência.

_Sim! – Rony disse.

_Não! – Harry quase gritou e cutucou Rony. – Chegamos agora mesmo!

_Ah! Que bom! Assim não me ouviram cantar!

_Tenho certeza de que canta como uma sereia! – Harry disse sorrindo amarelo.

Ela sorriu e saiu andando displicente pela barraca, apenas enrolada numa toalha.

_Sim como uma sereia e tem um rabo! – Rony disse baixo para apenas Harry ouvir.

Ele apenas gemeu, pois estava ocupado demais tombando o pescoço tentando encontrar um ângulo possível para ver além daquela toalha.

Um pigarro se fez ouvir.

_Se importariam de se virar? Quero vestir minha roupa.

Os dois se acotovelaram e se viraram de costas ao mesmo tempo.

_E as horcruxes? Temos algum avanço? – Ela perguntou vestindo a calcinha pelos pés.

_É... que horcruxes? – Harry balbuciou.

_Como assim que horcruxes Harry? Ficou maluco? – ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Os dois viraram o pescoço lentamente e viram o exato momento em que a calcinha terminava de encaixar nos quadris.

A visão das costas nuas, os cabelos molhados. As coxas grossas... o "traseiro" redondo...

_Gozei! – Rony disse num sussurro e saiu apressado, precisava se aliviar.

_É... é melhor voltarmos depois... – Harry saiu em disparada seguindo mesmo caminho que Rony.

Hermione teve que tampar a boca para impedir a sonora gargalhada.

_Isso apenas começou, meninos!

Meia hora depois...

Ambos entraram novamente na barraca, dessa vez, a mesma música ainda tocava. E Hermione se encontrava sentada numa cadeira, com os pés colocados sobre a mesa.

Em suas mãos uma bonita taça repleta de um conteúdo marrom, ornamentada com delicados morangos.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados e levava a colher a boca num gesto vagaroso, gemendo longamente quando a sobremesa tocou a sua língua.

Ela trajava um short-doll de seda, colado ao corpo. As alças finas caiam do lado esquerdo, demonstrando ainda mais da pele clara. As coxas estavam tentadoramente desnudas.

E, Harry se perguntou, desde quando ela tem esses pernões?

Hermione gemeu audivelmente degustando mais uma colherada do doce. Uma boa quantidade deslizou da colher e foi parar no vale entre os seios claros e firmes.

_Hum! – foi a vez deles gemerem.

Ela deslizou o dedo médio entre eles, apanhando, mas ainda sim espalhando boa parte da sobremesa sobre sua pele. Levou o dedo à boca num gesto sensualmente lento e o sugou depravadamente.

O som do gemido dos dois amigos foi involuntário e alto o suficiente para que ela escutasse e desse fim ao seu "joguinho" sensual.

_Oi! Estão aí há muito tempo? Desculpem-me, mas não ouvi vocês chegarem, estava distraída demais.

_Percebi! – disse Ron rapidamente. – Mas que diabos é isso que está comendo?

_Diabo nenhum, Ron! – ela sorriu diabolicamente.

_Isso é chocolate! Mousse de Chocolate!

Ela disse, encheu a colher novamente passando a língua pelo objeto vagarosamente e depois sobre seus próprios lábios.

_Querem experimentar? – ela fingiu um tom falso e descaradamente inocente.

_Sim! – responderam um uníssono, embora a resposta fosse sim certamente aquela não era a pergunta que queriam ouvir.

Hermione se levantou e ambos arregalaram os olhos diante do traje "pequeno" que ela usava. Ela caminhou firme até Rony e disse bem próxima à boca dele.

_Abre a boca, Rony! – a ele coube apenas obedecer. Sentiu a textura doce, leve e açucarada em sua língua.

Harry engoliu em seco olhando a distância entre Ron e Hermione. Ela estava tão próxima, que a ereção dele mesmo sob as calças quase tocavam o ventre dela.

A atmosfera romântica estava no ar e ele se sentiu sobrando. Respirou fundo, estava pronto para sair, quando: Duas mãos urgentes tocaram seu braço.

_Fica! – seus dois melhores amigos disseram em uníssono.

Demoraram alguns segundos naquela troca de olhares.

Verdes... Castanhos... Azuis.

Azuis... Verdes... Castanhos.

Hermione sorriu e disse:

_Sua vez, Harry! – ela se aconchegou a ele obviamente mais que o necessário e colocou o doce na boca dele...

_Gostou?

_Imensamente. – Harry sussurrou.

_E você, Ron?

_Nem faz ideia do quanto!

_Tudo bem! – disse ela se desfazendo do tom sensual de sua voz. – Tem algumas taças na cozinha, sirvam-se. – ela teve que se conter para não rir. – E não se esqueçam de limpar tudo. Estou indo dormir!

Os dois a olharam atônitos. Ela deixou a ambos e entrou no "banheiro". Antes que eles pudessem sair do lugar ela saiu e se deitou.

_Boa-noite. Tenham bons sonhos!

Hermione estava debaixo de diversos cobertores, sentia calor, mas assim era melhor. Adormeceu rápido, aquele jogo de sedução era "cansativo".

_Ela está dormindo? – Ron sussurrou.

_Sim. – Harry assentiu.

_Tem certeza?

_Absoluta!

_Então podemos começar?

_Obviamente! – Harry respondeu com um sorriso sacana.

Foi Ron que murmurou o feitiço sobre ela, a impedindo de acordar.

E Harry fez a primeira onde de calor, invadir o ambiente.

Hermione se remexeu languida afastando as cobertas. E a primeira coisa que eles viram foi o "colo" claro!

_Faz de novo, Harry! – Ron quase implorou.

Harry murmurou o encantamento mais uma vez. E ela se sacudiu de novo. Dessa vez afastando totalmente os cobertores. A pequena e fina blusa estava levantada deixando a mostra toda a barriguinha lisa e o contorno dos seios. Podiam ver pela transparência a aureola rosada.

A parte de baixo o short "largo" estava levantado e quase podiam ver o contorno da junção entre as pernas.

_Merlin. Vou me masturbar um ano com essa visão. – Harry disse safadamente. – Tenho que aquecer mais uma vez, Ron!

_Tá! – Ron respirou ofegante.

Harry murmurou o encantamento e Hermione resmungou um xingamento. Espreguiçando ela se virou de bruços num gesto rápido, ambos se assustaram, pois acharam que ela estava acordando. Mas para alivio ela se ajeitou de bruços com um joelho dobrado de modo que seu traseiro ficasse levemente e tentadoramente empinado.

_Hum! – Ron gemeu audivelmente, ao notar o short levantado o suficiente para ver as dobras na junção das coxas e do bumbum dela.

Harry chiou, estava mais descabelado do que sempre e olhou para Ron que tinha o tom próximo a morangos maduros.

_Esse traseiro me mata! – ele sussurrou entre dentes.

_Ela vai ser nossa! – Harry decretou.

_Ah! Se vai! – ele disse com o olhos grudados no traseiro dela.

Nota/Autora: Bom já levei um puxão de orelhas por causa dessa fic, então agradeceria se alguém que esta lendo se manifestasse. Que tal? Srs Beijos

P. S. Arrumando os cap que estavam errados. Obrigado Soshy pela dica.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Verdade e Sedução

A noite chegou rápida e os três acenderam uma fogueira. Sentados lado a lado jogavam conversa fora. Riam bastante apesar do clima tenso.

_Ei, a gente podia brincar! – Hermione convidou.

_Brincar de quê? – Ron disse empolgado. – Se formos brincar de papai e mamãe, eu sou o papai! – Ron disse rápido e Hermione mostrou-lhe a língua, enquanto Harry ria maldosamente.

_Bem, façamos o seguinte, brincaremos de "O fogo indica".

_Hã? – Harry perguntou confuso.

_Faremos duas perguntas mentais, apontando para o fogo. Vou encantá-lo para que as perguntas se intercalem entre si. De forma que só aquele quem a fez saberá que é a sua pergunta.

_Gostei disso! – exclamou Rony

.

_Eu sugiro criatividade na pergunta, pois você também terá que respondê-la.

_Uh! – Harry gemeu.

_Sugiro também, que façamos perguntas curiosas daquelas que "jamais" faríamos fora do jogo. – ela disse enrubescendo. – Topam?

_Claro! – os dois disseram em uníssono, e ela rapidamente lançou um feitiço na fogueira.

_Dois minutos para lançarem as duas perguntas.

A voz de Hermione ficou no ar, enquanto o trio pensava e apontando suas varinhas ao fogo. Que crepitava e estalava cada vez que uma pergunta era aceita.

_Podemos começar? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

_Só tem mais uma coisa, cada vez que mentirmos, nossos cabelos mudam de cor e de forma! – ela pigarreou.

_O quê? – Ron gritou.

_Ah! Ron, você deve ficar bonitinho com um black power. – Ela riu e Harry a seguiu.

_Sim, será sua oportunidade de se livrar dessa cenoura ambulante que leva na cabeça.

_OK! OK! Vamos começar. Eu posso começar?

_Lógico – Harry respondeu.

Hermione apontou para a chama avermelhada e a pergunta surgiu escrita em labaredas amarelas.

_Você já fez sexo? – ela leu e respondeu. – Não!

_Não! – Harry

_Não! – Ron suspirou e o fogo logo se transformou em uma seta que o indicava, segundos depois a próxima pergunta se formou.

_Você se masturba com frequência? – Rony leu e olhou para Harry mais vermelho que um tomate maduro. Pigarreou antes de responder. – Algumas vezes! – ele disse e seu cabelo instantaneamente cresceu, e ficou quase na cintura.

Harry e Hermione não puderam deixar de rir.

_Ei, eu não menti! – ele se indignou.

_Não são algumas vezes! – Harry disse rindo.

_Tudo bem! Sim, muito! – ele disse e sentiu seu cabelo voltar ao normal respirando aliviado.

_Harry?

_Com frequência. – foi à resposta curta e satisfatória.

_Sua vez, Mione! – Rony avisou a olhando nos olhos.

_Não! – ela evitou olhar para eles, mas nada aconteceu a seu cabelo.

_Ah! Mentira! Esse jogo é uma trapaça! – Rony falou.

_Ei, não é não. Eu nunca fiz isso, embora pense bastante em sexo, sou virgem como uma freira. – ela disse e diante dos olhares foi que percebeu que tinha falado "demais". – Ai! Tá bom! Harry a seta está indicando você. – ela disse olhando o fogo.

_Você transaria com alguém olhando? – ele leu e respondeu – Claro!

O fogo apontou Rony.

_Sem dúvida que sim.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

_Não! – nesse momento o cabelo dela ficou liso, curto e muito rosa, parecendo uma peruca de carnaval.

Rony e Harry rolaram de rir.

_Você parece a Tonks! – Harry lembrou.

_Mentirosa! – Ron se divertiu com o "bico" que ela fez.

_Tá admito. Adoraria ser observada enquanto estou... – ela parou – enquanto estou fazendo amor! – ela completou vermelha e seus cabelos voltaram ao normal.

E o fogo indicou Harry.

_Você faria sexo a três? – Harry leu e prendeu a respiração. O silêncio reinou antes dele responder – Talvez! – Ele respondeu e viu seus cabelos se tornarem enormes e loiros, com duas tranças que arrastavam ao chão.

_Ha Há Há Rapunzel! – Hermione riu.

_Você também tem que responder, gracinha. Não se esqueça. – Harry mostrou a língua e olhou para Ron que ria sem parar. – Sim, eu faria, e anseio por isso. – ele respondeu tão firme que as madeixas sumiram instantaneamente.

E a seta apontou Hermione.

_Eu... eu... faria! – ela gaguejou, e a seta apontou Ron.

_Não minta, Ron! – Harry alertou. – Ou minta! Adoraria ver seu novo penteado. – ele zombou.

_Eu também faria!

A fogueira indicou Hermione e logo mostrou a pergunta.

_Em uma cama a três, o que gostaria de fazer? Eu não quero responder isso. – ela choramingou.

_Seu cabelos ficariam lindos azuis!

_Adoraria ser chupada por dois homens! – ela disse e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. E nem viu que o fogo indicou Ron.

Os dois a olharam com espanto.

_Sua vez, Ron! – Harry disse já que Hermione não ousava levantar a cabeça.

_Isso não é pergunta que se faça a um homem. - Rony reclamou e sentiu seu cabelo ficar curto e muito liso penteados para trás.

Harry riu tão sonoramente que Hermione olhou imediatamente.

_Ron! Você não é um Weasley!

_Não? Como não? – ele se espantou.

_Você parece um Malfoy! – ela disse rindo muito.

_Merlin! Merlin. – ele disse nervoso.

_Responde logo, Ron "Malfoy"! – Harry acrescentou maldosamente.

_Bom, eu gostaria de estar dentro de uma mulher por trás, e alguém pela frente! Numa dupla penetração. – ele disse tímido e Hermione gemeu audivelmente. – Eu não deveria ter falado essas coisas! – ele resmungou.

_Eu também não! – Harry disse.

_Mas você nem disse ainda. – Hermione lembrou com os olhos brilhando.

Harry engoliu em seco, e ficou vermelho.

_Eu adoraria receber sexo oral, foder ''alguma boca'' bem carinhosamente. E enquanto isso veria outro alguém fodendo de quatro na minha frente. ''Puta Merda'', Hermione. Não quero mais brincar disso!

_Não podemos parar tem mais duas perguntas! Olha só essa: Você deixaria alguém terminar em sua boca?

_Não!

_Não!

_Não!

O Cabelo de Rony ficou verde e cheio de cachos bem definidos.

O de Harry ficou muito negro com um moicano bem grande e com as pontas vermelhas, parecendo um Pica-pau.

O cabelo de Hermione ficou com um Rastafári enorme tão longo que chegavam em seus joelhos.

As risadas foram inevitáveis. Um olhava e ria do outro. Mas em seus íntimos sabiam o quão perigoso aquele jogo havia se tornado...

_Sim, eu aceitaria fazer alguém chegar ao ápice através de meus lábios! – ela disse e seus cabelos voltaram ao normal.

Mas ela pôde sentir os olhares de ambos sobre seus lábios e não pôde evitar morder o lábio inferior. Num gesto tímido, mas que os fizeram gemer.

_Eu adoraria... desde que fosse uma menina, claro! – Ron disse apressadamente.

_Eu também aceitaria. – Harry concluiu.

_Essa é a última pergunta. Se sua vida terminasse hoje, o que você iria querer fazer pra experimentar o prazer sublime de seu corpo?

_Hum! – Harry gemeu pensando – Eu iria querer dividir meu corpo com as pessoas que amo. Afinal não levaremos nada desse mundo, mas poderemos viver intensamente, alegrias e tristezas e porque não os prazeres. – ele disse filosófico.

_Amo ser seu amigo, Harry Potter! – Ron disse maliciosamente. – E eu também aceitaria dividir até a mesma cama, os mesmos desejos e prazeres.

_Vocês estão dizendo que topariam sexo com mais de uma pessoa é isso? – Hermione perguntou incrédula.

_Sim, acho que é isso mesmo! – Harry disse sorrindo sedutor.

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir.

_Compartilhamos nossos sonhos luxuriosos então. Eu também dividiria meu corpo com vo... – ela gaguejou e não pode terminar. – A brincadeira acabou acho melhor eu ir pegar um pouco de Mousse pra gente... – ela disse e saiu em disparada.

Deixando Harry e Ron boquiabertos.

_Harry! Ela está afim, não tá? E você?

_Ela está no fogo Rony, e eu também.

_Ei meninos! Venham, preciso de vocês para me ajudarem a preparar mais um pouco da sobremesa.

A voz dela se fez ouvir e ambos sorriram maliciosos.

_Delícia! – disseram juntos.

Embora o ambiente fosse ampliado magicamente, a cozinha era bem pequena para comportar três pessoas de uma vez em movimentos constantes.

_Harry, me passa o leite condensado! – Hermione disse e se virou com dificuldade encostando todo o corpo em Rony que estava logo atrás dela.

Respirou ofegante com o contato. ''Merlin, quando eles tinham crescido tanto?''

_Harry! – ela exclamou ao notar Harry enfiando o dedo no pote de leite condensado e lambendo depravadamente enquanto gemia audível. – O que, por Merlin, está fazendo?

_Hum. Isso é bom, Mih! – ele disse – Experimenta! – ele disse e molhou novamente dois dedos e oferecendo-os a ela.

_Não! – ela disse ruborizada.

Rony riu e passou o braço muito, muito próximo a cintura dela a fim de alcançar um outro recipiente sobre a pequena bancada. Ele o alcançou e pegou algumas raspas de chocolate meio-amargo, e levou aos dedos de Harry que ainda estavam à frente de Hermione.

Ele passou o chocolate nos dedos de Harry e levou aos seus lábios, sobre os ombros de Hermione. Portanto ela não pode ver, ela apenas fixou o olhar nos olhos de Harry que olhava para Rony com devoção, pode ouvir Rony gemer.

_É bom? – Harry disse com curiosidade infantil.

_Muito! – Ron repetiu o movimento encostando o corpo no de Hermione depravadamente e ofereceu a Harry um pouco de chocolate picado.

_Ei! – Enfim ela reagiu e tomou o chocolate da mão de Harry

_Isso não é assim! – ela esbravejou.

_Por que não? – Rony reclamou.

Harry riu maliciosamente, levando os dedos aos lábios. Mas deixou uma porção enorme de leite condensado cair em sua camisa.

_Oh! Ah! Que pena sujei minha camisa! – ele disse já tirando a peça. – Bom, nem adianta ir me trocar, vou acabar sujando outras peças.

Foi a vez de Rony rir, enquanto Hermione desviava os olhos.

_Vocês são dois bagunceiros. – ela reclamou.

_Somos. – Ron se aproximou de Harry e começaram a brigar pela lata de leite condensado, enquanto ela trabalhava no preparo da mousse.

Ela olhou enviesado e os viu cochichando alegremente, enquanto se empanturravam de chocolate. Ela não pôde evitar sorrir quando veio um pensamente a sua mente: "Ainda bem que não é algo que contenha álcool, ou esses dois aprontariam!"

_Quem disse que a gente não vai aprontar? – A voz de Harry se fez ouvir.

_Saia da minha mente, Potter! – ela ruborizou – Não é um lugar seguro.

_Estava praticando. Você é quem disse que devo praticar o tempo todo! – ele reclamou com fingida inocência enquanto Rony ria maldosamente.

_Sim, mas é indelicado fazer isso sem a minha permissão, Potter!

_Pensei que nem sempre você gostasse de delicadeza, Hermione! – Ron disse sugestivo.

Ela ruborizou.

_Mulheres gostam de delicadezas, Weasley, mesmo depois de gestos propositais cheios de aspereza.

_Sério? – Harry levantou a sobrancelha curioso. – Bom saber!

Os dois riram cúmplices e se aproximaram dela com passos lentos e suspeitos.

_Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo?

_Chega dessa pose de durona, Granger. – Harry disse próximo ao ouvido dela.

_Vem brincar com a gente!

_Vocês não estão brincando! – ela acusou tremendo – Estão se lambuzando de doce e cochichando o tempo todo.

_E existe brincadeira melhor que isso? – Harry disse, e dessa vez ele levou os dedos dele cheio de leite condensado aos lábios de Rony, que os lambeu com uma luxuria impressionante.

Mas fez questão de deixar cair um pouco pelo ombro dela.

_Harry, olha o que você fez! Sujou a Mih! – Ron disse depravadamente, enquanto Harry ria. – Bom, melhor dar um jeito nisso! – ele disse e depois lambeu depravadamente o pescoço dela.

Harry sorriu sedutor ao vê-la fechar os olhos e pegou a sua varinha, e com um aceno fez o pequeno rádio tocar uma canção trouxa dos anos 60. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Você é muito boa para ser verdade Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você Você parece um paraíso para se tocar Eu quero te abraçar tanto No fim, o último amor havia chegado

Rony sorriu ao som da canção. E dançou colado ao corpo de Hermione. Ela gemeu, ao notar Harry se aproximar dela e pegar um pouco da mistura que ela preparava e levar à boca dela, fazendo questão de lambuzá-la.

Hermione não pôde ignorar a proximidade dos corpos deles junto ao seu, e nem a língua de Ron em seu pescoço, e sentir a aspereza dos dedos de Harry junto a sua língua foi algo extraordinário.

As mãos de Ronald a prenderam pelos ombros, enquanto as de Harry enlaçaram sua cintura. Harry trocou os seus dedos pela sua boca, e antes que Hermione pudesse se dar conta Harry beijava seu pescoço, e logo estava sobre sua boca, sugando a sua língua com luxúria.

Sua mente trabalhou a mil, pensou em se livrar dos braços fortes. Mas por que faria aquilo, se era tudo que ela mais ansiava? O som da música os invadiu como um encantamento, e eles dançaram a três, sensualmente. Devagar! Quente! Provocante!

Ela gemeu e Harry deixou os lábios dela a vontade e ela se curvou sobre Ron, que não perdeu tempo, se curvou sobre ela a fim de apanhar seus lábios num beijo envolvente.

Ela ainda estava sentindo a exploração de Ron em sua boca, quando Harry sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

_Mih! Seu gosto é perfeito! E nós dois a desejamos!

_É recíproco, Hermione? Você deseja a nós dois? – Ron sussurrou no outro ouvido.

As mãos de Harry a seguraram pelas nádegas, esfregando a cintura dela a sua ereção, e Ron repetiu o gesto segurando os seios dela, com um gesto firme.

Ela gemeu longamente.

_Eu... – ela gaguejou – Eu pensei que vocês fossem se importar... em viver uma relação ''assim''...

_Harry! – Ron disse rouco.

_Oi! – Harry respondeu ainda mordiscando o pescoço dela.

_Você se importa de viver uma relação ''assim''... a três?

_Não! Desde que seja com pessoas que eu ame!

_Isso é uma declaração para mim, Potter? – Rony zombou.

_Talvez! Mas não sou gay! – Harry chupou com força o pescoço dela, e sabia que ficaria marcado.

_Então, Mih! Se você não quiser, nós ambos a soltaremos e esqueceremos qualquer uma de nossas palavras e ações mais suspeitas. Só depende de você! Porque nós estamos loucos... – ele lambeu a nuca dela num gesto depravado.

_Louquinhos para experimentar os prazeres da vida!

Hermione se remexeu entre eles, com uma mão puxou os cabelos de Harry, e com o corpo roçou a ereção de Rony.

Harry sentiu o beijo tão íntimo, que desceu as mãos para as coxas dela, e a levantou, a fazendo se pendurar na sua cintura.

Rony saiu de trás dela, e ficou ao seu lado, enquanto ela procurou a sua boca num gesto de aceitação.

Num minuto depois estava sentada sobre a pequena mesa, que soube instantaneamente que fora ampliada.

E eu agradeço a Deus que estou vivo Você é muito boa para ser verdade 

Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você Perdoe o jeito que eu te encaro 

Não poderia dizer de quem fora a magia, mas sabia que alguém aumentara o tamanho daquela mesa...

Ron beijava seu lado direito, enquanto suas mãos grandes e fortes estavam sobre seu pescoço, de forma gentil, mas firme...

Harry beijava seu pescoço do lado esquerdo e apertava firme a cintura dela...

Não há nada mais a se comparar Seu olhar me enfraquece Então se você se sente como eu me sinto Por favor, me deixe saber que isso é real. 

Hermione gemeu sentindo as mãos quentes em suas pernas, e as respirações mornas em seu pescoço.

Harry riu em seu ouvido quando ela gemeu por Rony ter apertado uma de suas coxas, enquanto chupava sua língua.

_É isso que você quer não é, Hermione? Sempre quis isso! – ele disse arrastado em sua orelha, e ela segurou a mão dele em sua cintura.

Você é muito boa para ser verdade. Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você Eu te amo baby, e se isso está quase certo Eu preciso de você para aquecer minhas noites sozinhas Eu te amo, acredite quando eu digo isso 

Ela respirava ofegante. E tão logo Rony deixou sua boca Harry a tomou. A beijando vorazmente. Rony mordeu a curva de seu pescoço.

_Mione! Eu te respeito muito. Mas isso que sinto não tem nada a ver com respeito! – Rony disse e subia a mão sobre a blusa dela alojando-a sobre um de seus seios. – Tem haver com desejo! Muito!

Hermione queria articular alguma coisa, mas Harry segurou seu queixo exigindo um beijo cada vez mais voraz. Tirando seu raciocínio.

Harry abriu os olhos ainda deixando sua língua na boca dela numa "luta" justa. Seus olhos encontraram os de Rony. E eles brilhavam de luxúria enquanto lambia o ombro dela.

Os dois estavam numa sintonia tão grande que palavras não foram necessárias. Os expressivos olhos verdes e os azuis se encontrando com afinidade.

Rony olhou e gemeu quando viu a mão de Harry entrar sorrateiramente sob a blusa e tocar o seio dela sem a barreira do tecido pela primeira vez. Extasiado com a visão ele desceu a mão devagar pela barriga dela, enfim chegando a junção de suas coxas.

Oh bela menina, eu rezo para que não me deixe pra baixo Oh linda menina, agora que te achei Me deixe te amar baby, me deixe te amar Você é muito boa para ser verdade Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você Você parece um paraíso para se tocar Eu quero te abraçar tanto No fim, o último amor havia chegado 

Num movimento instintivo ela fechou as pernas, e Harry riu ainda dentro da boca dela. Rony foi para seu ouvido.

_Queremos isso não queremos, Mione?

_Sim, queremos! – foi a vez de Harry dizer no outro ouvido, brincando com lóbulo de sua orelha. – Queremos te fazer mulher!

_Claro, que uma mulher muito, muito... – Rony apertou delicadamente entre as pernas dela. – Muito satisfeita.

Ela gemeu audivelmente. Eles a enlouqueciam.

_Sabemos seus sonhos, bruxinha! – Harry massageou o mamilo enrijecido, e ela teve vontade de gritar, mas não pôde, preferiu ouvir Rony.

_Seus desejos! – ele disse voltando um pouco a mão, a inserindo sobre o elástico do short-doll que ela usava.

_Seus anseios! – a boca de Harry estava sobre seu colo a lambendo sem cessar.

_E vamos fazer isso ser muito especial para todos nós. – Rony disse, tomando a boca dela novamente, e seus dedos se moveram para a intimidade dela.

Que pulsou, sentindo o fogo interno a dominar.

Hermione rompeu o beijo. E gemeu. Não percebera Harry desnudar seu seio. Apenas sentiu a sugada forte.

Ela ofegou. Harry e Rony abriram as pernas dela ao mesmo tempo. Cada um segurando uma coxa.

_Relaxa, bruxinha! Você tem um sabor maravilhoso! – Harry disse enquanto mordiscava e sugava o seio dela.

_Harry! – enfim ela disse com um gemido.

_Ah! – Rony gemeu, sentindo sua ereção palpitar.

_Rony! É bom demais! Toma! – Harry disse ousado, desnudando o outro seio e o ofereceu a Rony.

Ronald salivou, vendo Harry com a boca sobre ela e os olhos sobre ele. Foi inevitável parar um momento e admirar os dois naquele instante.

_Rony! Ah, Rony! – ela implorou languida. Enquanto a mão de Harry bolinava sua feminilidade ainda através do "short" fino.

E eu agradeço a Deus que estou vivo Você é muito boa para ser verdade Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você. Eu te amo baby, e se isso está quase certo Eu preciso de você para aquecer minhas noites sozinhas

Era um convite mudo e irrecusável. Ele desceu a cabeça sobre o outro seio e o sugou com força, sem a delicadeza de Harry. O que a fez gritar, e aumentar o desejo dele.

_Eu quero vocês. Os dois! – ela choramingou, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos deles.

_Já somos seu, amor! Todos seus! – Harry disse e se afastou.

Alcançou facilmente a panela de sobremesa que ela fazia. Encharcou os dedos com a substância morna e sem muita consistência. Colocando uma porção generosa sobre o mamilo marrom e eriçado.

_Está louco! – ela gemeu.

E ele sorriu malicioso.

_Estou! Louco de desejo! – ele disse enquanto sua língua abateu firme sobre o doce e o mamilo.

Harry chupou com força. E Hermione quase gritou.

_Meninos. Eu... – a voz dela falhou ao ver Rony imitando Harry, e colocando mousse sobre ela.

Harry riu ao ver Rony o copiar.

Hermione queria gritar, mas a boca de Harry a tomou num beijo ardente. Enfim ela sentiu o sabor do chocolate. O que deixou o beijo ainda mais gostoso.

Ela deixou de dar atenção

Harry para dar atenção a Rony, que sujava sua mão de mousse mais uma vez. E apertava sobre seu seio esquerdo, e em seguida a passou sobre o pescoço deixando um rastro de mousse.a

_Delícia! – ele murmurou antes de começar a "limpá-la" com sua língua.

_Você sabia que Mousse era bom pra fazer isso, não sabia? – Harry acusou maliciosamente.

_Não. – ela gemeu.

_Eu vou te sujar inteira de Mousse, Hermione, e vou te devorar! – Rony disse a beijando no pescoço sobre a sobremesa.

_Rony! Vamos fazer isso juntos, não é? – Harry perguntou ciumento.

_Claro! Somos um trio, não? – Rony riu malicioso.

Foi a vez de Hermione rir e puxar a cabeça dos dois em direção a sua boca.

_Sim, somos um trio!

Ela disse e puxou os dois até sua boca. Harry e Rony se assustaram ao terem suas bocas tão próximas. Mas ela disse mais vez.

_Relaxem, meninos. Isso pode rolar entre nós três, certo?

Eu te amo, acredite quando eu digo isso Oh bela menina, eu rezo para que não me deixe pra baixo Oh linda menina, agora que te achei Me deixe te amar baby, me deixe te amar. 

Nenhum deles respondeu. Mas depois de hesitar. Uniram suas bocas com um movimento sensual. Suas línguas se tocaram. Hermione gemeu em êxtase. As línguas deles de encontro com a sua. Numa batalha de sensualidade. Rony e Harry ficaram surpresos ao tocarem a língua um do outro. No princípio tentaram se manter afastados. Mas depois gemeram de luxúria. E o toque não importava de quem era, se amavam! E viveriam seus desejos insanos. Harry pegou um pouco de Mousse e levou aos lábios de Mione, que o sugou sensualmente. Rony repetiu o gesto, e ela lambeu o dedo dele com igual sofreguidão e luxúria. Foi a vez dos dois gemerem e ela sorriu.

_Precisamos ir para um lugar melhor! – Harry disse.

_Sim, precisamos. – Rony concordou.

Nota/ AUTORA: Gente brigadinho quem esta lendo... e se tiverem gostando deixem um oi.. e amei imensamente que esta deixando rewies eles são animadoressssss tenham sempre isso em mente. Beijos e cheiro de Chocolate


	7. Chapter 7

Importante: NC - 75 Problemas de coração? Não leiam... Puderes? Saiam agora, ou calem para sempre, Mas se ficar é obrigatório comentar! kkkk  
>PS: Capitulo sem Betar, perdoem erros esdruxulos. <p>

_**Consumação a chocolate**_

Hermione estava aérea... mal sentiu o caminho até o meio da barraca. Que foi rapidamente arrumada o melhor possível para o momento.

Estavam deitados lado a lado, Hermione entre eles, desfrutava das delícias de brincar com a boca de Harry na sua enquanto as mãos grandes de Rony desvendavam as suas curvas e sua boca lambia seu pescoço.

_Harry! – ela gemeu quando ele tocou a feminilidade dela.

_Você está quente bruxinha! Muito quente! – ele disse

_OK, podemos nos livrar disso. – Rony disse acenando a sua varinha e despindo completamente os três, e a jogou de lado.

_Ron! – ela balbuciou entregue.

_Eu quero te ver Mi, quero sentir seu gosto. – Ele disse e abocanhou um dos seios dela mais uma vez. Mas não parou...

Chupou com força, e desceu numa trilha de beijos pela barriga dela. Com movimentos delicados a fez abrir a perna, olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Harry brilhando de luxúria. Harry deu uma piscada muito maliciosa, que era mais um sinal para continuar, e sorriu malicioso.

Colou os lábios na garganta dele, enquanto prendeu as duas mãos da garota que gemeu sentindo o corpo arder.

_O que você está fazendo? – ela disse ofegante.

_Shiii! Sonhamos muito com isso. – Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Vamos viver nossos sonhos!

Hermione gritou quando a língua de Rony a tocou. Sentir o gosto dela e ouvir o chiado prazeroso vindo dos dois melhores amigos, fez Rony se acomodar a abrir ainda mais as pernas dela.

Jogou a sua língua o mais profundo que pôde o gosto dela era inebriante. Rodou a língua procurando senti-la por inteiro, depois encontrou o montículo mais acima de sua entrada, e passou a língua sobre ele, a sentiu tremer, fechou os lábios e sugou delicadamente. Teve medo de machucá-la. Mas ela se contorceu e Harry a segurou. Pelos gemidos dela soube que a boca de Harry a exigia naquele momento. As mãos de Hermione afastaram Harry.

_Eu quero ver isso Harry! – ela disse mandona e ele a soltou e se afastou um pouco.

Hermione se apoiou nos braços e ergueu o tronco, de modo que pode ver o emaranhado dos cabelos de Rony, entre suas pernas, alguns fios jogados em sua barriga. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e parecia se deliciar, com o sabor dela, lambia delicadamente como um gato.

_Droga! – Harry gemeu ajoelhando-se próximo a ela, sua ereção apontando longe. Estava mais duro que qualquer dia estivera em sua vida.

Era doloroso e foi impossível para ele não se tocar. Hermione viu as mãos fortes e bonitas do amigo se tocando. Nunca tinha visto um homem nu, e ainda tão de perto. A ereção dele brilhava, podia ver as veias ressaltadas, era enorme. A "cabeça" brilhava lustrosa.

_Me ensina a te dar prazer. – ela pediu lânguida.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou oferecendo a sua ereção a ela.

Num primeiro momento Hermione tocou o membro dele com a ponta dos lábios. Como se tivesse receio. Mas abriu a boca e levou a cabeça inteira a seus lábios. Rony abriu os olhos e viu seu sonho a sua frente, a sugou com força demasiada, e ela agarrou seus cabelos com uma mão e a outra tentou fechar sobre o membro de Harry, mas não pode fechar os dedos ao redor dele, ele era grande demais.

Foi a vez de Harry gemer muito alto, quando sentiu os lábios quente envolvendo seu membro e sugando levemente. Apoiou a mão dela e fez um movimento de vai-e-vem, a orientando. O que ela esteve disposta a aprender e a seguir o ritmo.

_Caramba! Vocês dois estão gostosos demais! – Rony disse e Harry sorriu.

Principalmente quando viu a mão de Hermione forçar a cabeça de Rony mais uma vez entre suas pernas.

_Ah! – Harry jogou a cabeça para trás se deleitando com os lábios dela. – Merlin! Mione, chupa mais forte! Isso! – ele pediu e ela obedeceu.

Rony usou os dedos e expôs ainda mais a feminilidade dela, e a acariciou com a língua. Ela soltou Harry e gritou.

_Ah! Mi, você é deliciosa, e eu quero te... – ele parou.

_Fuder Rony? É isso que quer?

_Sim, depois que você me chupar, que nem fez com ele. – Rony disse manhoso. E Harry riu.

E foi a vez dela passar a língua pelos lábios sensualmente.

_Vem!

Rony voou para a boca dela e a beijou com luxúria, sentiu o sabor de Harry. Mas não se importou precisava beijá-la. A amava e a desejava com desespero.

Harry também não perdeu tempo e se colocou entre as pernas dela, e a lambeu sensualmente. Mas não antes de observar a luxúria com a qual ela observava o pênis de Rony.

Harry era maior, mas Rony mais grosso... e ambos apetitosos. Harry era mais delicado com seus lábios, e Rony mais rude. Porém ambos eram espetaculares em agradá-la.

Sentiu as sensações se avolumarem em seu ventre, como um aperto constante, cada vez mais forte. Gemeu! E Rony foi profundo em sua garganta. Ele se assustou e gemeu em êxtase não queria machucá-la. No primeiro momento ela se afastou, mas no outro soube instintivamente que aquilo a enlouqueceria. E fez mais uma vez.

_Caramba Mione! Eu vou... Droga! Me solta Mi! – ele exigiu segurando os cabelos dela!

_Hum! – ela gemeu com a boca ocupada e se deliciando com a sondagem íntima que Harry fazia com seus lábios sobre a vagina dela.

_Droga Mi! Se não parar eu vou gozar! – Rony chiou em desespero

_Rony! – Harry chamou.

_Hã! Mione! – Rony disse fraco, enquanto Hermione o engolia e o lambia sem parar aprendendo a lição.

_Se você gozar não poderemos decidir quem vai... – ele olhou entre as pernas dela e gemeu.

_Harry! Me faz gozar, por Merlin. Eu preciso! – ela disse.

_Harry, sinta-se a vontade! – Rony sorriu. – Nesse momento quero continuar aqui! – ele se abaixou e beijou a boca dela rapidamente e voltou a oferecer seu membro.

Ela o recebeu sequiosa. Harry delirou, também não demoraria a gozar. Mas não podia desprender os olhos dela. Seus melhores amigos, seus amores.

_Rony seja carinhoso! – ele alertou, vendo a expressão do amigo.

_Harry! Eu... haaa! Droga! Eu vou gozar cara! Não agüento mais. – Rony choramingou.

Harry continuou estimulando o clitóris dela com os dedos, enquanto assistia em êxtase.

Hermione se ajeitou, segurou a base do pênis dele com força, foi o que era preciso para o primeiro jato de esperma atingir sua boca.

Ronald fechou os olhos apertados, se sentindo um vulcão em erupção, seu prazer vinha em ondas, que jorravam na boca dela. Queria pensar nela, ou em como ela fazia para conter "aquilo" tudo. Mas não conseguiu evitar. Grandes jorros a encheram, e ela não foi capaz de engolir tudo. Ver seu gozo sobre o colo dela, o fez querer gozar mais...

_Ah! Merda! Mione eu vou fuder você! – Harry disse entrecortado vendo o que acontecia.

Hermione tremia incontrolavelmente, não sabia quando pararia, não suportaria engolir mais dele. Tentava articular alguma idéia. Mas nada! A voz de Harry a fez tremer mais ainda. Sentiu ele a montando e abrindo suas pernas ao extremo, enquanto se colocava entre elas. O corpo dele era grande e sentiu a ereção dele a sondando.

Deitou o corpo sobre as almofadas. Se concentrou em Harry que chupava um de seus seios, enquanto apertava o outro.

Certamente dando tempo para ela se recuperar. Rony se aproximou dela mais uma vez.

_Desculpa Mi! – ele disse preocupado, passando as mãos pelo rosto dela. – Desculpa, eu não pude controlar... – ele disse, pegou uma das peças de roupa que estavam próximas e limpou o colo e o rosto dela apressado.

_Não Rony! Calma! Você ainda vai querer me beijar, depois do que houve? – ela disse temerosa, mais se contorcendo sobre o peso de Harry.

_Sempre! Sempre. – ele sorriu aliviado. – Agora, abre as pernas para "ele". Aposto que vocês dois também querem a mesma liberação que eu tive. – ele disse e a beijou nos lábios. E se ajoelhou novamente. Harry se posicionou sobre a entrada dela, ainda beijando o pescoço dela. Seu corpo ondulou sobre ela. E ambos gemeram.

_Harry! Quero ver! – Rony disse carinhoso.

Harry assoprou entre os dentes e se pôs sobre seus joelhos abrindo as pernas dela ao máximo. E forçou a entrada dela com seu membro.

Hermione sentiu a pressão da primeira tentativa e ofegou.

_Calma Bruxinha! – Rony disse ao seu ouvido. – Vamos Potter!

_Não quero machucá-la, ela me parece tão pequena! Tão!... – Harry disse sentindo o suor escorrer em seu pescoço.

Hermione choramingou, e sorriu; amava aqueles dois...

_Eu estou bem... – ela disse baixo, sentindo Rony apertar seus seios com gestos firmes.

_Você está úmida! Mas não quero te ferir! – Harry argumentou preocupado.

_Vem, entra em mim. Tira minha virgindade, me fode até eu gritar! – ela disse ondulando seu corpo num convite mudo

Harry suspirou, e forçou seu membro para a passagem pequena e apertada mais uma vez. Ela retesou o corpo.

_Relaxa Mi! Relaxa bruxinha! É uma pena que tenha que ser doloroso para você! Mas relaxa... O Harry é o melhor em tudo que faz, deixa ele te dominar... te possuir... – Rony disse sensualmente no ouvido dela. Enquanto Harry avançava lentamente.

_Ahhh! – ela gritou e Rony apertou ambos os seios dela com gestos firmes, não bruto.

_Mih! É agora! – Harry ofegou, sentindo a entrada dela latejar sobre a cabeça de seu membro. E numa investida longa entrou dentro dela. Até vencer barreira invisível foi rápido, a sentiu rompendo, e depois diminuiu o ritmo gritando.

Hermione engoliu em seco, e mordeu o lábio. Ele estava dentro dela, inteirinho. Sentiu o tão profundamente como se ele estivesse em seu útero, suas paredes pareciam dormentes diante do estiramento.

Harry beijou o pescoço dela.

_Bruxinha! – ele tinha dificuldades de falar. – Você é muitooo apertada. Caramba Mione, ta me esmagando.

Ela suspirou e Rony chiou em seu ouvido.

_Isso Mi! Recebe ele! Recebe essa pica enorme dentro de si. Deixa ele encher sua vagina de sêmen, como eu enchi sua boca.

Choramingando ela se mexeu. Harry era grande e a estirava.

Respirou ofegante.

_Fode Harry! Senão eu não agüento, caramba, você é grande! – ela disse lenta – Mas fode! Apenas fode e me faz gozar!

Harry se ajeitou da melhor forma possível e começou a bombar dentro dela, movimento lentos de início, mas pouco depois seu ritmo era rápido e constante. Os gemidos dela ficaram altos, se tornaram soluços, e enfim gritos. Ela segurou as mãos de Rony sobre os seios dela.

_Rony! – ela gemeu – Harry! Eu vou...

_Goza Mi! Goza! – Harry disse eufórico, se movendo desesperadamente dentro dela.

Sentiu a feminilidade dela o apertar e soube que ela estava gozando.

Hermione perdeu noção de tempo e espaço, seu corpo se desfazia em um gozo maravilhoso. O primeiro dos muitos que viriam.

Harry não demorou muito e a seguiu, jorrando dentro dela com força.

Notaram a respiração de Rony, próxima. Ele se tocava com movimentos lentos.

_Eu estou duro de novo! – ele disse com tom de culpa e Harry riu.

Hermione soltou um gemido gutural, que nenhum deles saberiam dizer se de satisfação, decepção ou ansiedade.

_Vem Rony! – ela chamou com um sorriso...

*************************

N/ A: E Por favor comentem ao menos para me dizer se fui muito mal, ou se foi bem, se foi razoavel. Beijos e muitas Consumaçoes a chocolate! uhauhauah AHHHHHHHHHH E esse cap provavelmente terá parte 2. Enquanto eles nao encontram as Horcruches haauhauhauahauah Confesso nem eu mesmo sei de Horcruches nessa história e nem eles kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	8. Chapter 8

Nota/ autora: Oie, leitores amados, eu postei uns capitulos errados Pedoem-me, já consertei ok! Beijos.

Mousse de Chocolate Cap. 8

Mousse de Chocolate

_Vem Rony!

Rony hesitou, não por falta de desejo.

_Mione, mas você acabou de gozar e... – ele disse confuso.

_Nada que alguns beijos não resolvam. – ela disse de olhos cerrados.

Harry estava jogado ao seu lado. Rony se colocou sobre ela e ela gemeu, sentindo sua intimidade latejar. Ele ondulou sobre o corpo quente e encontrou a língua nos lábios dela. E ela o beijou voraz.

_Hermione, eu não sei se poderei ser calmo, mas estou com muita vontade!

Rony disse ofegante e ela sorriu. Aproximou-se do ouvido dele cochichando baixo e sensual.

_Eu só estarei completa quando você estiver dentro de mim. Seja apenas você mesmo, Rony!

_Ah! – ele ofegou enquanto levou os dedos a feminilidade dela.

Estava escorregadio pelo gozo dela e de Harry, e certamente pelo sangue de sua inocência. Mas estava extremamente quente. Seu dedo deslizou para a cavidade úmida e ela arqueou a coluna.

Um... dois... três dedos dentro dela a alargando. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela. E ela soltou um profundo gemido de aceitação e entrega. Tombando a cabeça ela viu os olhos de Harry, que os olhava com olhos brilhantes e satisfeitos.

Nada deteria Rony e o desejo que sentia. Sentia a cabeça do membro que outrora acomodara em sua boca. Não pôde deixar de tremer, sabia bem o quanto ele era grande. Abriu as pernas e se acomodou debaixo dele. Uma mão grande a segurou por baixo de seu traseiro, a elevando, a dor foi forte mais uma vez, e ela gritou ofegando, com os olhos apertados.

_Fica calma! É só o Rony! Está te fazendo mulher! – a voz de Harry soou em seu ouvido. – Assim como eu fiz, recebe ele! – ela fazia uma expressão dolorida. – Deixa o gozo dele se unir ao nosso!

_Ah! – ela sentiu uma onda de prazer.

_Estou te machucando? – Rony perguntou preocupado.

_Não, Rony! Dói um pouco. Vocês são grandes, caramba! – ela disse mordendo os lábios.

_Se quiser que eu pare... – ele disse num fio de voz.

_Só goza rápido dessa vez! – ela o olhou.

_Tá. Abre mais as pernas. Quero ir fundo.

Hermione chiou, mas obedeceu, Rony saiu quase todo de dentro dela. E voltou com ímpeto.

Os três gritaram de prazer.

Rony segurou as pernas dela largamente, e se moveu com rapidez. Penetrando fundo e rápido. Foram vários minutos, naquele ritmo alucinante.

_Hermione! – ele ofegou – Eu vou gozar! – ele avisou.

_Harry!

_Oi! – ele assoprou entre os lábios.

_Eu acho que vou gozar de novo!... Aquele aperto... dentro de mim... eu... – ela disse entrecortado balançando a cabeça para os lados.

_Goza, bruxinha! Goza quantas vezes quiser! Deixa nossos gozos se unirem ao seu... Você é nossa mulher, Hermione. Nossa e essa é apenas nossa primeira vez!

O urro de Rony foi animal, quando seu pênis praticamente explodiu dentro dela. Numa ejaculação sem controle. Certamente sem o aperto das carnes dela, ele estaria saltando como uma mangueira descontrolada. Mas ela estava lá, quente, macia e latejante sob ele.

Ela ficou rígida com aquele orgasmo avassalador, mas sentia seus músculos como gelatina, enquanto ele ainda se movia lento sobre ela.

_É normal? – ela disse umedecendo os lábios.

_O quê? – Harry perguntou já que Rony não conseguiria dizer nada, apenas rolou tirando seu peso que estava sobre o corpo dela.

_É normal uma pessoa gozar tanto assim na primeira vez?

_Acho que não. É uma proeza que a sabe-tudo fez com satisfação. – Harry sorriu alegre e carinhoso.

_Seu bobo! – ela disse e tentou fechar as pernas, mas gemeu dolorida. – Ah!

_Vem cá! – Rony se aconchegou a ela, e Harry se levantou.

Ambos fecharam os olhos exaustos.

_Onde você vai, Harry? – Ron perguntou curioso, mas de olhos fechados.

_Volto num minuto.

Harry voltou rápido, se deitou ao lado de Hermione, que apesar de estar abraçada com Rony tinha as pernas meio abertas.

_Psiu! – ele disse baixo próximo ao ouvido dela, e ela se remexeu. - Isso deve te ajudar!

Hermione sentiu um pano úmido entre suas pernas e se contraiu.

_Calma! Só quero tentar aliviar sua dor! – ele disse calmo.

Rony levantou a cabeça e juntos fecharam as pernas dela, com uma toalha úmida e morna entre elas e com um gesto carinhoso. E ela respirou aliviada.

_Obrigada.

Harry se aconchegou com os outros dois. E adormeceram instantaneamente...

O dia amanheceu calmo. Hermione foi a primeira a acordar. Sentiu sua intimidade doer, e seu ventre latejar, olhando para os dois adormecidos. Havia os vistos dormindo incontáveis vezes. Mas aquela parecia tão diferente a seus olhos.

Levantou-se cautelosa, não queria acordar nenhum deles. Caminhar foi difícil com suas partes doloridas, certamente estaria pior, se não fosse a gentileza de Harry.

Tomou banho devagar... se lavar agora também parecia bem diferente. Seus dedos deslizaram por suas dobras estavam escorregadias, como se fosse uma prova de que estivera com dois homens.

_Ah! Merlin! – ela se lembrou do feitiço contraceptivo que vira num dos livros. Alcançou sua varinha que estava sobre um pequeno aparador.

Murmurou o encantamento e respirou aliviada. Embora amasse seus amigos não poderia correr o risco de conceber uma criança em meio à guerra e a tantos "hormônios".

Arrumou a bagunça da cozinha com rapidez. Preparava o café da manhã quando Harry se aproximou de banho tomado. Mas ele evitava olhá-la.

_Bom dia! – ele disse fraco e se sentou à mesa evitando tocá-la.

_Bom dia! Dormiu bem?

Ele pigarreou antes de responder.

_Sim! – queria dizer que dormira maravilhosamente bem, depois de ter se "aliviado" tanto, mas não queria ser rude. – E você? Está bem? – ele perguntou olhando para as torradas a sua frente.

_Estou! – ela caminhou até ele.

Estava trêmula, mas depois da noite anterior, pudores não era necessário. Puxou a mão dele, e se sentou numa das pernas dele, apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

_Você foi muito gentil, Harry! Um perfeito cavalheiro!

_Você não vai me odiar? – ele perguntou calmo, porém receoso.

_Por que eu odiaria o homem que me fez mulher? – ela perguntou sorrindo e com a cabeça ainda sobre o ombro dele.

_Pensei que você pudesse odiar a mim e o Rony, nos culpar pela noite passada.

_Escute-me, Harry! – ela levantou e o obrigou a olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu te amo! Amo o Ronald. E me entregar a vocês foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu.

Ele engoliu em seco.

_Fiquei com medo de a gente ter te machucado!

Ela sorriu abertamente, acariciando o rosto dele.

_Sempre soube que poderia ser dolorosa a primeira vez! E vocês dois foram perfeitos! – ela disse e se aproximou dos lábios dele, faltando poucos centímetros para seus lábios se unirem num beijo calmo quando a voz de Rony se fez ouvir.

_Espero não estar atrapalhando!

Os dois sorriram abertamente, e Hermione se levantou, caminhou rápido e se jogou no pescoço de Rony.

_Opa! Bom dia!

_Bom dia, meu amor! Dormiu bem?

_Como um anjo! – ele disse causando risos.

Durante o dia não falaram nada sobre a noite anterior. Falaram sobre as Horcruxes, mudaram o acampamento de lugar. Passaram o dia atarefados. Mas que não impediu olhares, pegadas e coisas do gênero...

_Rony! Pára de olhar a bunda dela! É indelicado! – Harry disse o puxando para um canto enquanto Hermione estava distraída.

_Ah! Harry, sonhei com o traseiro dela a noite inteira! – ele disse sonhador.

_Se contenha, seu tarado! – Harry zombou – Não vejo a hora de estar dentro dela de novo! – ele suspirou.

_Meninos! O que estão cochichando? – ela perguntou chegando de surpresa.

_Nada! – Rony foi o primeiro a se afastar muito vermelho.

Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol, sentados ao lado de uma fogueira. Hermione os encarava. Eram bonitos, grandes, fortes, musculosos, engoliu em seco. Podia sentir o sabor salgado da pele de ambos, e as mãos deslizando por seu corpo.

Olhou para o meio das pernas de Rony, havia um volume razoável, mas que ela sabia que poderia se tornar bem maior. Desviou os olhos para a mesma região do corpo de Harry. Sentiu seu ventre se apertar.

_Ah!

_Mione, você está bem? – Rony perguntou de longe.

_Sim... sim... estou bem!

A noite abatera inevitável. Embora nenhum dos três tivesse mencionado nada, estavam apreensivos quanto a noite.

_Vou tomar um banho! – Rony disse suado.

_Mas você tomou banho antes do jantar! – Hermione protestou.

_Mas acontece que estou suando muito! – ele disse sem graça.

Hermione caminhou para o meio da barraca, e com uma magia arrumou os travesseiros quase como na noite anterior.

_Vou me deitar! Estou cansada! Quando vocês quiserem podem me acompanhar!

Ela disse e se deitou trajando apenas uma camisa larga e calcinha...

Os dois demoraram lá fora! Já que Harry acompanhara Rony.

_Rony, ela quer de novo não quer?

_Acho que sim, Harry! O que fazemos? Ela é nossa amiga! É certo fodermos ela toda noite?

_Ah! Caso ela queria. Ela está tão carinhosa hoje! Parece estar pedindo para... – Harry não pôde terminar.

_Ser fodida! Harry nós dissemos tantas coisas ontem!

_Como se eu não soubesse, Rony, e nós não só dissemos, nós fizemos coisas que... Ah! Só de lembrar me deixam duro! – Harry gemeu.

_Ótimo! Quem vai primeiro? Você ou eu?

Olharam-se sem dizer nada e Rony continuou.

_É melhor você ir, senão vou pegar ela de quatro e vou fazer tão rápido até deixar ela mole!

_Essa eu quero ver! Vá lá! Assistirei isso com gosto.

_Voyer? – Rony disse divertido.

_Poucos minutos, até que eu esteja participando! – ele sorriu e os dois entraram ao mesmo tempo.

_Pensei que não fossem vir dormir!

_E deixar a bruxinha mais gostosa desse acampamento sozinha? – Rony disse e se deitou ao lado dela.

_Deixa de cantadas baratas e me beija logo! – ela disse mandona e Harry riu se sentando distantes deles.

Rony o olhou antes de beijar Hermione... Harry viu o corpo do ruivo cobrir o corpo da amiga com facilidade. Eles se beijavam tanto que Harry se perguntou como ainda respiravam

Com os olhos brilhando os viu se livrarem das roupas com rapidez. Viu Rony sugar com força os seios dela. Até que ele desceu lentamente metendo a cabeça entre as pernas dela. Sua cabeça girou, imaginando o gosto e o calor que estaria sobre a língua de Rony. Hermione gemia segurando firme os cabelos ruivos. Ela gritou se contorcendo em gozo minutos depois. Incapaz de se agüentar, Harry tirou toda sua roupa. Sentia um calor infernal.

Seu pênis estava teso, ereto, preparado. Uma gota transparente brotou de sua cabeça e ele a aproveitou, para umedecer sua mão, iniciando movimentos suaves.

Rony não perdeu tempo. Imaginou que talvez ela ainda pudesse estar dolorida, mas não se importou. Queria muito estar dentro dela. Apoiou as pernas dela em seus ombros. Hermione ficou rubra com a posição exposta. Mas qualquer pensamento coerente fugiu, quando Rony a penetrou. Ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem rápidos, depois se movia devagar, parando o mais junto dela possível. E movia seus quadris em movimentos rotatórios, para logo reiniciar o vai e vem.

_Mione! Quero tentar uma coisa! – ele gemeu.

_O que quiser! – ela disse entregue.

Com um movimento rápido ele conseguiu virá-la no chão de modo que ela ficasse de bruços. E logo ela se apoiou sobre suas mãos e os joelhos.

Rony mordeu a curva de seu pescoço quando a penetrou novamente, urrando como um animal no cio.

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo em êxtase. Mas seu gemido não foi o único. Alguém mais gemia com ela.

_Harry, vem aqui! – ela ordenou.

E ele foi obediente e rápido. O que se seguiu não se pode dizer que foi um beijo. Suas línguas se tocaram com luxúria e depravação. Harry chupou a língua dela até deixá-la sem ar.

_Quero te chupar! – ela disse lânguida, sentindo Rony gemer sem parar em seu ouvido.

Harry se colocou de joelhos à frente dela, e sentiu a calidez aveludada dos lábios dela o rodeando. Prendeu os cabelos dela com uma mão, e a outra foi instintivamente aos cabelos ruivos de Rony! Que gemeu com o toque.

Jogou-se nos lábios dela. E ela o recebeu com maestria engolindo seu pênis enquanto sua língua brincava com seu comprimento.

Rony se afastou, ainda a segurando firme pela cintura, enquanto bombava fundo dentro dela. Separou as nádegas dela, podendo ver seu objeto de desejo. Gemeu se imaginando dentro dela daquela maneira, sentiu suas pernas tremerem quando o gozo vinha e saia dentro dele em jatos longos.

Harry viu como Rony a olhava. Apertou os cabelos dela, forçando a cabeça dela a engoli-lo mais. Ele que procurava ser tão delicado. Naquele momento ele não pensava nisso, pensava apenas em se aliviar na boca de sua amiga.

E foi questão de segundos para que os três gozassem de uma só vez...

Passaram as próximas duas horas se revezando aquelas mesmas posições, perderam a conta de quantas vezes haviam chegado ao clímax. Tomaram banho depois da primeira hora, refrescante e também estimulante para a próxima hora.

Estavam deitados um de cada lado de Hermione.

_Ainda dói? – Harry perguntou enquanto acariciava o quadril dela.

_Não. Doeu no começo! Ma agora não! – ela respondeu calma.

_Potter! Potter, é tarde para se preocupar com isso. Estamos fazendo amor há duas horas.

_Adoro a preocupação dele! É tão tocante! – ela disse sorrindo para Harry que mostrou a língua para Rony.

_Ah! Harry você poderia usar essa língua para algo mais útil. – Rony respondeu azedo.

_Sim, usarei assim que a Hermione quiser abrir as pernas de novo! – Harry respondeu e corou em seguida.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor.

Hermione foi a primeira a deixar sair uma risada alta. E foi seguida pelos outros dois.

_Hermione! – Rony chamou com o nariz enfiado entre os cabelos dela. E a mão acariciando-lhe a cintura.

_Oi!

_Como nós vamos fazer agora? Qual é a nossa relação? Somo amigos? Ou amantes?

Os três já haviam feito aquelas perguntas para eles mesmos. Mas a resposta não poderia ser dada sozinha, pois eram um trio, precisavam se entender.

_Bom! Primeiro precisamos saber até onde levaríamos o que estamos vivendo – ela disse trêmula, enquanto segurava a mão de Rony em sua cintura, e a outra acariciava o peito de Harry. – Na minha opinião, eu não quero me separar de vocês. – ela ficou vermelha. – Vocês dois me satisfazem e se eu tivesse que escolher eu morreria.

_Então sugere que vivamos esse amor a três? – Harry

_Sim. Podemos lidar com o ciúme, Harry! Se formos capazes de dividi-la até aqui... podemos levar isso adiante! – Rony disse animado.

_E você, Hermione, pode lidar com dois "homens"?

_Que pergunta, Harry! Sempre me dei com vocês desde os onze anos. – ela disse confiante.

_E como chamaremos essa relação? Namoro? Caso? Amor? – Rony questionou.

_Bom, é um caso de amor e amizade! – ela pensou alto.

_Prazer e satisfação! Somos amigos, namorados... – Harry completou.

_Mousse de Chocolate! – Rony disse se sentando.

_O quê? – os outros dois perguntaram em uníssono, se sentando também.

_Nossa relação! Podemos nos referir a ela como Mousse de Chocolate! – Ronald disse animado.

_Delícia! – Harry disse e se deitou novamente despojado.

_O que é delícia? A Mousse? – Rony perguntou rindo do amigo que tentou cobrir a ereção com o lençol.

Porém, não conseguiu.

_Harry! O que você pensou para ficar assim? – Hermione perguntou rindo.

_Eu pensei em você... coberta de Mousse, até na... – ele engoliu em seco enquanto ela gemeu. – E eu te lamberia por um longo tempo! – ele disse com a voz rouca.

_Podemos realizar nossos desejos! Todos! – Rony afirmou maliciosamente.

N/A: Mais um cap! Amores bom assim, eu não tenho uma meta pra fic, ah não ser proporcionar ótimas nc's! Espero estar conseguindo! Hauahauhau Brincadeira, mas enfim... é isso aí! Beijos e assim que att anel Posto ela de novo!


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 – Mousse de Chocolate 2

A caça das Horcruxes realmente não era mais o foco principal do trio, estavam muito mais focados nas descobertas sexuais que viriam a se deparar... Mas além dessas descobertas a guerra era iminente e precisavam serem cuidadosos, e vencer Voldemort ainda era necessário.

Embora todos concordassem que Harry deveria se manter o mais oculto possível, ele foi escolhido para caminhar até o povoado mais próximo e buscar alguns itens necessários que faltavam no acampamento...

_Mione, você notou o Harry meio tristinho?

_Ele está preocupado Rony, nós dois estamos, agora você... hum, só pensa em sexo! – ela disse sorrindo e o ruivo ficou muito vermelho.

_Ah! Que culpa eu tenho se você é uma mulher muito boa! – ele disse os fazendo rir.

_Hum! Mas acha que há algo se passando com Harry? – ela perguntou séria.

_Talvez! Acho que podemos dar uma animadinha nele!

_O que tem em mente?

_Mousse de Chocolate! – ele sussurrou com um olhar sugestivo, mas que foi suficiente para ela se eriçar...

Se ocultando ao máximo, Harry recolheu todos os itens numa loja de conveniência trouxa. Poderiam se virar com magia na maioria das coisas, mas algumas coisas ainda eram inevitáveis... Queria fazer seus amores felizes, caminhou até a sessão de perfumaria e afins.

Escolheu dois perfumes, um de fragrância feminina, outro masculino, dois frascos de sabonete líquido, e dois aromatizados. Sorriu malicioso quando sentiu as fragrâncias dos óleos de massagem. Menta, morango, uva e chocolate que não poderia faltar.

Voltou para o "acampamento", alegre e mais animado. Poderia até sucumbir a Voldemort, mas morreria feliz e muito satisfeito sexualmente.

O sol estava quase se pondo, o acampamento estava muito calmo.

_Rony? Mione? – ele chamou cauteloso.

Assustou-se quando mãos fortes tamparam seus olhos.

_Você demorou! – o ruivo disse muito próximo ao ouvido dele.

_Que susto Rony! Ficou louco! – Harry esbravejou.

_Tenho uma surpresa!

_Onde está a Mione? Que surpresa?

_Vem cá!

Rony o guiou pela barraca.

_Pronto?

_Claro! – Harry respondeu eufórico.

A visão a sua frente fez seu coração disparar...

Hermione estava completamente nua, numa enorme cama branca, pétalas de flores de diversas cores estavam sobre ela. Os cabelos castanhos longos e brilhantes cobriam sensualmente os bicos dos seios. Uma coroa com pequenas flores singelas enfeitavam os cabelos, ao lado dela velas e muitas taças cheias de Mousse. Requinte e sofisticação eram palavras que atribuiriam àquele ambiente.

_Estávamos te esperando Harry! – ela disse com a voz sensual.

Ele abriu a boca estupefato.

_Sim, esperando para realizar fantasias! – Rony disse sedutor.

_E que tal começarmos por aquela fantasia onde eu estaria coberta de Mousse? – ela disse pegando uma pequena colher e saboreando um pouco de Mousse.

_Vem Harry! Vamos brincar! – Rony chamou e se sentou rapidamente ao lado de Hermione e a beijou nos lábios.

Em seguida com a ajuda da colherzinha que tomou das mãos dela. Ele colocou uma porção sobre o bico do seio dela, e em cima do umbigo.

_Seu desejo Harry, meu desejo!

_Nosso! – Rony disse abocanhando com gosto um dos seios.

Harry arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

_Harry, anda, te esperei o dia todo! Não podíamos fazer isso sem você! – Rony sorriu levando uma mão a feminilidade dela.

Harry não se fez de rogado, se despiu com rapidez e se uniu aos seus amigos/amantes. Beijou Hermione nos lábios enquanto Rony colocava um pouco de Mousse sobre o outro seio dela.

_Harry! – ele chamou e Harry olhou.

Se deparar com o bico rosado coberto pela substância marrom o fez gemer. E abocanhar de uma vez o seio. A Hermione restou apenas gemer lentamente enquanto Ron sorria, vendo o amigo chupar com gosto.

_Harry!

_Hum! – ele respondeu apenas.

_Olha isso! – Ron o chamou para que ele visse.

Com a pequena colher ele espalhava Mousse pelas virilhas de Hermione.

_Ah! Mérlin! – Harry gemeu longamente.

Rony continuou cobrindo ela com a sobremesa.

_Quer ser o primeiro? Afinal é um desejo seu! Que eu quero compartilhar claro! – ele sorriu malicioso.

Harry não disse nada, se limitou apenas a caminha até onde Rony estava praticamente entre as pernas de Hermione. Passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto de Rony.

_Obrigado!

Hermione gemeu, afinal os dois a olhavam ali, desejosos, entregues como se ela fosse a sobremesa em pessoa.

Logo sentiu o hálito quente de Harry, a lambendo longamente bem no centro de sua feminilidade. Sua língua passou longamente e causou nela uma onda de choque que a fez gritar.

_Rony!

Ele se limitou a sorrir, ver aquilo o deixou completamente duro, mas não a tocaria ainda, e não se tocaria por enquanto. Segurou delicadamente as pernas dela a fazendo abrir até os limites, facilitando o acesso de Harry.

_Rony! Vem, isso aqui está bom demais! – Harry disse malicioso.

Ronald se abaixou enquanto Harry se afastou, Hermione estremeceu na língua dele, mas ele continuou beijando, e sugando gentilmente.

_Está bom Mione?

_Sim, e se eu fizer isso? – Harry perguntou e abaixou sua cabeça junto com a de Rony.

Hermione gritou, quando sentiu a língua dos dois. Tão próximas que podia jurar que estavam se tocando. Era uma sensação indescritível.

A língua de um a golpeava, quente, havia um segundo de "frio" e a outra tomava a vez. Rony girou o corpo a fim de criar mais espaço para que os dois trabalhassem nela. A boca grande de Rony abocanhou o clitóris, enquanto Harry se ocupou de sua entrada.

_Ah! Ah! – Hermione gemia sem parar. Não tinha mais noção de quantos pequenos orgasmos tinha tido com a língua deles.

Harry sentia sua língua tão próxima da de Rony, que desejou senti-la contra a sua. Ousado, penetrou a fenda que tanto acariciava com o dedo. Tirando de Hermione um gemido rouco. Com um dedo dentro dela avançou a língua para o clitóris dela, onde Rony ainda trabalhava com afinco.

Suas línguas a golpearam ao mesmo tempo. Hermione levantou a cabeça para ver os movimentos de ambos.

_Oh! Droga! – ela gemeu agoniada.

Eles estavam quase num beijo de língua, apenas sua feminilidade entre eles...

Rony estremeceu, não imaginara que realizar os desejos dos amigos lhe traria tanto prazer. Já tinha sentido o gosto do amigo outras vezes, na boca de Hermione, mas o hálito dele tão morno estava tão próximo que o fez desejar. Seu coração saltou. O que estava havendo com ele? Por um momento parou seus movimentos e encarou Harry que a lambia de olhos fechados.

Mantendo o ritmo Harry continuou, estava tão bom sentir seu amigo tão próximo, estava tão bom sentir a saliva dele sobre ela. Num movimento rápido sua língua a lambeu por inteiro, e passou diretamente sobre a boca de Rony.

Harry abriu os olhos assustados. Rony o encarava sério, os lábios entreabertos, vermelhos e úmidos. Se olharam por segundos até que Rony foi o primeiro a se mover, ele fez um movimento muito parecido com o de Harry. E foi a vez da sua língua tocar os lábios do amigo. Sorriram-se cúmplices e voltaram a dar atenção a feminilidade a sua frente.

Harry moveu seu dedo devagar dentro dela, e inseriu mais um. A levando ao delírio! Ambas as línguas se encontraram com luxúria, se golpearam num beijo incomum... Hermione olhou, e ao ver o "beijo" sobre ela, gozou com gritos histéricos, sentia seu corpo mole. Apertou os próprios seios quando ondas elétricas percorriam seu corpo...

Rony não pôde mais resistir se ajoelhou rápido sobre ela, e ondas de esperma caiu sobre a barriga lisa, ela respirava ofegante, enquanto viu Harry seguir o exemplo e encher a sua barriga com seu gozo espesso.

Ambos ainda se tocavam lentamente, quando ela disse:

_Se beijem!

Ambos a olharam com espanto.

_Ora, foi maravilhoso vê-los se beijarem sobre mim, agora se beijam, foi a coisa mais excitante que já vi.

Harry foi o que teve a atitude de segurar o ruivo pela nuca e se aproximar. Um beijo diferente apenas toque, como se tivessem medo de se ferirem... Mas depois de alguns toques rude, ela pôde notar que ambos relaxaram e suas línguas se enroscaram com naturalidade. Ela gemeu e eles se soltaram, e se deitaram ao lado dela... Os três pensativos...

_Hermione! Eu... você acha... – ele ofegou como se tivesse escolhendo as palavras. – eu... eu gostei do beijo que eu e Rony trocamos e... – ele disse muito ruborizado.

_Eu também gostei! – Rony admitiu vermelho até as orelhas e evitou os olhares dos dois.

_O que quero saber é se... nós somos gays?

_Não Harry! Vocês nunca manifestaram esse desejo, ou já?

_Não! – os dois responderam em uníssono.

_Então, olha só! Estamos nos desejando. É o nosso momento, somos uma Mousse de Chocolate certo? – ela disse com convicção.

_Sim – ambos responderam.

_Podemos experimentar todas as formas de prazer, e isso significa que vocês podem, se quiserem claro, se darem prazer também. – foi a vez dela ficar vermelha.

_Quando eu vi o Rony se masturbando sobre você, eu senti vontade de tocá-lo. – Harry disse tímido.

_Hermione... e se a gente pender para o outro lado? Eu não quero ser um boiola! Mais eu desejei que ele me tocasse. – Rony disse apavorado como sempre.

_Escute vocês dois. Nós nos amamos, somo um triângulo. Acho que é normal se desejarem. Caso fosse um triângulo com duas mulheres, em algum momento elas acabariam se tocando também. Pensem assim é amor. E tirem essa idéia de gays da cabeça. Vocês não podem ser! – ela disse e sorriu maliciosa.

_Mas Mione, vocês sabem como os..."g" – Rony se interrompeu. – Como dois homens "fazem"? Não sabe? – Rony disse preocupado.

_Hora Rony você sempre foi tarado "nesse" sentido! – Hermione.

Harry olhou para Rony desconfiado, e Hermione interveio de novo.

_Tudo bem! – ela respirou fundo. – Eu sempre quis mesmo experimentar essa modalidade de sexo. Podem começar por mim. – ela disse ofegante e mordeu os lábios.

Os dois olharam para ela estupefatos, embora não tivessem falado em todas as palavras sabiam do que estavam falando.

Rony sorriu aberto, se aproximou da boca dela, e a beijou rapidamente, e depois fez o mesmo com Harry que aceitou feliz.

_Eu nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida! – Harry disse sonhador.

******* Fim do Capítulo*******


	10. Chapter 10

Mousse de Chocolate Capítulo 10 Realizando Fantasias

O Medalhão estava sobre a mesa, geralmente cada um ficava com ele pendurado no pescoço algumas horas. Mas já haviam entendido o efeito negativo da Horcruxe. Quem a usasse fica arredio pessimista e tantas outras coisas negativas. Usá-la significava ficar indócil, insensível por um tempo.

Era por essa razão que na maioria das vezes que faziam amor, ele ficava sobre a mesa. Não queriam correr o risco de influências negativas naqueles momentos íntimos.

As últimas semanas tinham sido proveitosas, tanto na caça às Horcruxes, quanto na casa dos "prazeres".

Transavam pelo menos três vezes ao dia. Embora tivesse havido insinuações sobre Harry e Rony, não tinham feito nada mais do que beijos e pequenas carícias, entre eles.

Hermione aprendera muito sexualmente. Adorava cavalgar sobre Harry enquanto mamava em Rony, que fodia sua boca com gosto. Ou ficar de quatro enquanto Rony a fodia com força ela se deliciava com Harry em sua boca.

Costumavam também um dar privacidade ao outro, uma transa a dois para variar.

Harry gostava, por exemplo, de olhar Rony e Mione transando, o achava viril, e às vezes bruto, mas aquilo a excitava.

Rony gostava de ver a delicadeza com que Harry transava, era gentil, e levava Hermione a gemidos contidos, que depois explodiam em gritos de êxtase.

Hermione gostava de estar entre seus dois amantes, jamais poderia escolher qual deles lhe proporcionara mais prazer. Ambos a deixava de pernas moles... E estavam cada vez mais especialistas em lhe fazer amor.

Era altas horas da noite...

Harry e Hermione dormiam tranqüilos. Rony estava acordado. Tinha usado o amuleto o dia todo e embora tivesse cansado não conseguia dormir. Tinham transado muito como nas outras noites. Mas seu corpo não sucumbira muito com a letargia pós-sexo. Dormira duas horas, e acordou com a bunda de Hermione roçando seu membro, ficou duro. Tentou se acomodar e dormir, mas nada!

Se sentou de frente para o colchão e pode ver os dois adormecidos.

Um calor descomunal subia pelo seu corpo.

Fez um feitiço silencioso que trouxe as suas mãos, as antigas revistas de Hermione.

Sorriu malicioso... Se lembrando de algumas masturbações. Abriu a revista, as cenas a três estavam lá... enfeitiçadas se movendo... cada página era um gemido. A maioria das posições e variações haviam experimentado...

Seu pênis latejou exigindo liberação. Virou a página mais uma vez uma imagem de penetração anal, o fez salivar. Olhou com atenção a seqüência que estava disposta como se fosse em quadrinhos.

Se ainda fosse um punheteiro já estaria gozando... mas era um homem. Um homem que agüentava até o limite. As cenas seguintes mostravam uma dupla penetração.

_Mérlin! – ele chiou jogando a revista longe e acariciando o próprio membro.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, sua mão grande envolvendo o membro duro e rijo. A pele deslizava sedosa, uma gota de sêmen lubrificou sua mão. Pensou em seus amantes...

_As revistas te animaram! – a voz doce de Hermione ecoou na barraca.

Ele sorriu.

_Sim! – ele responde continuando suas carícias.

_Quer ajuda? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

_Sempre é bem vinda! – ele riu também, e fechou os olhos.

Sentiu Hermione abrindo as pernas e se sentando sobre ele. Sua feminilidade morna esfregando em sua ereção.

Os beijos foram fogosos, e demoraram pouco, Hermione se levantou.

_O que vai fazer? – Rony reclamou, quando ela se levantou e movia na frente dele.

_Calma, só quero mudar de posição. – ela disse se sentando sobre ele de novo, mas dessa vez de costas para ele.

Rony quase enlouqueceu quando viu o traseiro dela descer sobre os quadris dele.

Hermione gemeu sentindo a dureza dele. Se remexeu calmamente fazendo ele roçar no meio de suas nádegas. Suas pernas se abriram o máximo possível, de modo que a parte traseira de seus joelhos ficassem sobre as coxas dele. Dessa forma com as pernas Rony controlaria a abertura das pernas dela. E ele entendendo a situação abriu as pernas para que ela se exposse ao máximo.

Ronald lambia a nuca dela, ambas as mãos sobre os seios apertando, forte e suavemente.

_Se toca Mione!

_O quê? – ela perguntou arrastando a voz.

_Passa seus dedos sobre seu corpo! Lambuza seus dedos de seu mel, se dá prazer!

_Não Rony!

_Vai Mi, por favor! Você vai ver como é gostoso se masturbar. Vai, não precisa enfiar os dedos, apenas passa eles sobre seu clitóris, sobre suas dobras, sobre sua entrada! – ele disse lambendo o lóbulo da orelha dela. – Você gosta quando eu e o Harry fazemos isso!

_Sim! Mas com vocês é diferente! – ela choramingou.

E ele levou os dedos ao sexo dela, o sentindo úmido.

_Olha que delícia. Está escorregando, está molhada... Hum ele gemeu. – Vem põe seus dedos sobre os meus.

Hermione não pôde negar, seus dedos acompanharam os do ruivo, e num instante ela se masturbava devagar.

_Ron... essa posição... ela está naquela revista! – ela disse ofegante.

_Sim está! – ele disse também ofegante.

_Mas... o pênis dele estava... estava...

_Dentro do ânus dela! – ele disse.

_Sim... ela parecia sentir muito prazer!

_Parecia.

_Quer experimentar? – ela disse baixo.

Ele ofegou e piscou em resposta.

_É tudo que eu quero! Mas e se for dolorido para você?

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder. A voz de Harry ecoou devagar.

_No dia em que fui à cidade, comprei alguns óleos aromatizados que podem ajudar!

_Ah! – Hermione gemeu. – Te amo Potter.

Ele sorriu encabulado.

_Só acredito que tem posição mais fácil para a primeira vez. – Rony disse animado.

_Desde que prometam ficarem assim outra vez. Assim estão lindos!

Harry disse os fazendo rir.

Os beijos, os toques estavam cada vez melhores. Decidiram que para estar mais relaxada no momento Harry transaria com Hermione primeiro.

Antes de penetrá-la de quatro ele a chupou nessa posição, passando a língua sutilmente da vagina até o meio de suas nádegas.

Hermione sentia-se latejar. Mas não demorou muito e Harry a penetrou devagar, enchendo sua feminilidade como ela gostava.

Rony os assistia enquanto experimentava os óleos aromatizados, sentindo o perfume e a textura.

Harry se metia dentro dela devagar.

_Rony! – Harry chamou esticando a mão para que ele colocasse um pouco de óleo espesso e perfumado.

Hermione gemeu longamente quando Harry parou o mais fundo que pôde dentro dela. Rony despejou um pouco de óleo com aroma de chocolate na mão dele.

Harry espalhou o óleo sobre os dedos e massageou o ânus dela, antes de introduzir seu dedo devagar.

_Ah!

_É gostoso? – Harry perguntou.

_Muito! – ela disse gemendo e rebolando devagar.

Harry a massageou com carinho e atenção, sentia o aperto dela em seu dedo.

_Coloca óleo Rony! – ele mandou separando as nádegas dela.

Rony obedeceu prontamente e Hermione sentiu o líquido espesso lhe invadir.

_Rony! Deixa eu te chupar! – ela disse com desespero.

_Não Mione! Hoje não.

_Ah! – o urro de Harry fez Rony o encarar.

Ele se moveu o mais rápido que pôde, num vai e vem alucinante. Sentia seu membro encostar fundo nela, muito fundo. O aroma de chocolate invadindo o ambiente, como um afrodisíaco.

Harry Potter não pôde deixar de gritar quando seu pênis inchou dentro dela, e seu orgasmo veio em jatos fortes e espessos. Sentia tanto prazer que beirava a dor.

Hermione gritou, tentou se mover, o ajustando em seus movimentos, mas ele se mostrava tão viril, a estocava com tanta força que não lhe era tão comum. Harry era um grande amante calmo, mas estava descontrolado. E ela gozou magnificamente bem enquanto ele estocava a sua vagina e enterrava dois dedos em seu ânus.

Rony respirou pesado, viu Harry se jogar no chão, largando Hermione totalmente mole sobre a cama.

_Hermione?

_Hum! – ela balbuciou apenas.

_Eu preciso tentar isso! Tudo bem?

_Hum-hum!

Rony depositou um beijo rápido na nuca dela. E se posicionou atrás dela. Suas mãos acariciaram as nádegas lambuzadas de óleo. Passou os dedos pela vagina dela coberta de gozo dela e de Harry. Esfregou um pouco devagar, e depois cobriu o próprio pênis com óleo e com aqueles sucos do prazer.

Encaixou a ponta do pênis na pequena entrada. Respirou fundo. Era tão pequena, tão rosada, tão deliciosa. Ele pensou antes de enterrar a ponta de seu membro nela. A alargou, mas não entrou. Porém ela gritou.

Harry levantou a cabeça curiosa com a cena.

_Devagar! Devagar! Devagar! – Rony chiou parando um pouco.

Porém se movimentou de novo. Teve que segurar seu pênis na direção exata, pois o óleo o fazia escorregar.

Sentia a ponta de seu membro em brasa, pois o orifício latejava como se o mordesse, ele se sentia um desbravador, e continuou firme. As pernas dela amoleceram e ele colocou duas almofadas sobre o quadril dela, e afastou as pernas dela ainda mais. Não conseguia parar... Se encaixou de novo naquele delicioso buraco virgem.

Hermione mordeu a própria mão a fim de sufocar a dor. Mas não pôde evitar as lamentações. Mas Rony não ouvia. Não ouvia nada, enquanto estava com a cabeça encaixada toda dentro dela.

_Ah!

Os dois gritaram...

E ele forçou de uma vez, estava enterrado ao máximo dentro dela.

Harry observava com olhos brilhantes, e olhou para baixo, e surpreso viu seu pênis ereto.

_Mione! Você está bem? – Rony perguntou.

_Está ardendo e doendo como o inferno! – ela disse ofegante.

_Vou fuder tá? Acho que assim deve melhorar para você! – Rony disse sabiamente, o suor escorrendo por suas têmporas.

_E você como se sente? – Harry perguntou curioso.

_No paraíso! – ele respondeu e começou a se mover.

Fazendo Hermione gritar. Harry se aproximou e a beijou nos lábios.

_Mione! Relaxa que você goza!

_Sim Harry, quero ver você dizer isso com um cacete desse tamanho enfiado no rabo! – ela disse como se estivesse nervosa.

Harry gemeu longamente. Aquilo que ela disse... poderia ser experimentado... Ou não?

Rony olhou para ele como um lunático tarado. E ele bombou ainda mais dentro dela.

_Harry! Ela foi uma bruxinha má! Cala a boca dela, por favor!

_É para já! – ele disse se sentando enfiando o pênis na boca dela, que respirava ofegante.

Quase gozou com a primeira chupada dela. Ela chupava feroz, como se quisesse descontar a dor, a qual foi submetida.

Rony se abaixou o máximo sobre ela. Seus dedos encontrando o clitóris eriçado. Se moveu sobre ele com os dedos, para lá e para cá...

Hermione viu estrelas... Quando imaginava não poder sentir mais prazer, aqueles dois a enlouqueciam... a fazia sentir sempre mais. Pensava conhecer orgasmos múltiplos, mas aquilo era divino, sentiu Ronald apertar sua bunda, e sentiu o gozo dele encher suas entranhas ao mesmo tempo em que o sêmen de Harry espirrava em sua garganta a obrigando a engolir.

Não poderia precisar quantos segundos ou minutos durara aquele orgasmo.

Só concordariam com uma coisa: Foi Fenomenal!

N/A: Oie! Se escondendo de vergoinhaa! Bom tipo cade o enredo da história? Sumiu nos meios das nc's! Ahuahauahua prometo tentar consertar isso mas é que essas ncs estao meio incontroláveis, e assim o Potter tb vai quer né! Ahuahauah  
>OW espero merecer muitos comentarios...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Mousse de Chocolate – Capítulo 11 -

_Oi! – Ronald disse se aproximando de Harry que estava sentado do lado de fora da barraca, estudando uns mapas e um livro.

_Bom dia! – Harry disse comendo um biscoito de mel, mas não o encarou.

_Faz muito tempo que acordou? – Rony se sentou ao lado dele.

_Um pouco! Vocês estavam dormindo pesado, principalmente ela.

_É. Acho que nós cansamos bastante! – ele disse ficando vermelho e Harry sorriu malicioso.

_Vai conta o que sentiu! – Harry disse deixando os livros de lado.

_Não dá. Porque é indescritível! Harry ela é muito boa! Muito!

_É deve ser mesmo!

_Deveria experimentar... Digo, você e ela... – Rony engasgou.

_Rony, acho que devemos dar um tempo a ela. Ela é uma menina.

_Isso eu percebi! – ele disse com uma careta, e os dois riram.

_Ah! Eu digo, tenho medo de fazer mal a ela.

_Harry desencana. Ela gosta o mesmo tanto que nós.

_Rony, ela pode engravidar. E se isso acontecer?

Rony abriu os olhos como se só agora se desse conta daquilo.

_Mérlin!

_Como vai ser hein? Imagina ela grávida, os culpados seremos nós.

_Tarde demais para pensar nisso rapazes! – a voz dela veio da entrada da barraca.

E os dois se viraram para encará-la.

_Mione! – Harry.

_Não me olhe assim! Eu fiz um feitiço contraceptivo. – ela disse maldosa. – Posso transar com meio mundo sem me preocupar.

_O quê? – Rony gritou.

_Calma, só vocês dois me bastam! Mas no momento preciso de um banho relaxante, alguém acabou comigo ontem à noite! – ela disse piscando para Rony – Ah! E você! – ela se referiu a Harry – Anseio por sua performance! – ela disse e saiu rindo maliciosa.

E saiu deixando os dois boquiabertos.

_Rony?

_Oi!

_Se Voldemort me matar, eu mato ele por me privar disso! – Harry disse bobo.

_Eu também!

Os dois riram como nos velhos tempos.

Rony estava cansado, e acabou adormecendo numa poltrona velha. Harry e Hermione estudavam juntos as possibilidades das Horcruxes e liam o livro que Dumbledore havia dado a ela.

_Harry! Às vezes eu tenho medo! Medo do futuro. – ela disse calmamente.

_Eu também, mas prefiro acreditar na vitória, acho mais promissor. – ele respondeu bem humorado.

_Bom. Vou tomar banho, antes que esfrie muito! – ela disse se levantando.

Harry olhou para Rony dormindo tranquilamente.

_Posso te fazer companhia? – ele disse num impulso.

_Claro!

O cubículo que usavam para tomar banho era pequeno. E dois corpos se ajeitando ali, o fazia parecer ainda menor.

Os dois brincavam alegremente no chuveiro até que as brincadeiras infantis foram substituídas por carícias. O sabonete deslizava sensualmente pelos corpos. Harry segurou o queixo dela.

_Hermione! Eu queria muito ser romântico nesse momento, mas não dá! Sinto tanto desejo. – ele disse sussurrando no ouvido dela. – Quero tomar você... aqui! – ele disse deslizando as mãos pela cintura dela e chegando entre as nádegas. No orifício onde ainda se encontrava deliciosamente dolorido por causa da "invasão" sofrida.

Ela sorriu lentamente, e fugiu do aperto dele. Deslizando o corpo de maneira que ficaria de costas.

Sentiu a ereção dele encostando em seu traseiro. Se remexeu a fim de senti-lo mais.

_Você é meu gentleMam. Confio em você Harry! – ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que separava suas nádegas a fim de acomodá-lo melhor.

Harry gemeu longamente. E convocou sua varinha a fim de fazer parar a ducha mágica, e os secar rapidamente.

Mordeu a curva do pescoço dela, e deslizou as mãos e os lábios em direção aos seus quadris. Propositalmente entreabriu as pernas para facilitar o acesso das mãos dele. Porém Harry se deteve, em beijar e mordiscar suas costas, e apertar suas nádegas. Os lábios gentis encontraram-se com as mãos, sentiu os dentes deles firmes sobre uma das nádegas. Ele apertou firme.

_Harry! Está me mordendo! – ela reclamou em tom brincalhão quando olhou para trás.

Ele estava ajoelhado, suas mãos espalmadas em sua bunda, os olhos verdes brilhando, e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ela sorriu. E ele beijou onde outrora estavam seus dentes. Hermione gemeu voltando a encostar a testa na parede do banheiro improvisado.

Gemeu sentindo a língua morna passeando até encontrar a divisão de suas nádegas.

_Harry! Harry!

Ela sussurrou sentindo as penas tremerem. A língua dele a tocou ali, e quase a fez desmaiar. Primeiro toques gentis, depois depravados e extremamente excitantes.

Harry ouvia os gemidos dela, não podia saber de onde tirara tamanha ousadia. Mas precisava tê-la daquela maneira, queria possuí-la, gozar dentro daquele buraco e se deliciar como Rony havia feito.

Mas precisava prepará-la a queria cheia, louca de tesão. Sabia que ele e Rony eram grandes e que poderiam feri-la. Com suas palmas a abria facilitando o acesso de sua língua. Estava embriagado. Queria a sentir mais, o pequeno botão rosado se contraia com a invasão de sua língua. E ele sorriu malicioso logo estaria ali, castigando, e sentindo prazer.

Buscou a umidade da vagina dela com os dedos. Ela já gotejava de tesão... Colocou o máximo possível de umidade onde queria. Pouco depois tentou a penetrar com o dedo. Ele deslizou fácil. Talvez pelo gozo dela, talvez por sua saliva que deixara ali de propósito, ou talvez porque Rony a havia alargado em "demasia" na noite passada.

Hermione suspirou fundo quando ele se levantou atrás de si. Sentia o corpo languido. A língua de fora como um bálsamo a sarar, os danos da invasão anterior. Mas sabia e ansiava pelo momento que ele deixaria de acariciar para "foder" fortemente dentro dela.

_Harry! – ela gemeu longamente ao senti-lo ficar de pé atrás dela.

Gentilmente a fez curvar a coluna e abrir mais as pernas.

_Não sei se consigo assim de pé! Minhas pernas tremem! – ela disse ofegante e entrecortado.

_Sim Granger, você agüenta! – ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela e forçou a ereção no arco úmido e quente.

Hermione gritou, suas beiradas estavam em chamas, a cabeça enorme do pênis dele a arrombou de uma vez, abrindo passagem para o membro grosso e duro.

Harry também gritou apertando a cintura dela.

_Merda Hermione, você é muito boa! – ele sussurrou entre dentes.

_Harry você... eu... Harry... Mérlin... Estou pegando fogo! – ela disse sentindo seu orifício latejar ao redor dele. – Fode Harry! Fode que a dor passa!

Ele sorriu das palavras dela. Mesmo com ele entalado no traseiro dela, ela conseguia soar inocente.

_Claro bruxinha, vou te fuder como você merece. Ele disse e se afundou dentro dela.

Se enterrando até o talo. Gritaram, gemeram e ofegaram. Hermione conseguiu uma fresta para apoiar um dos pés. Se abrindo e se curvando as vontades dele.

Harry ditava o ritmo de estocadas profundas.

A porta se abriu devagar. E os dois olharam sem para de se moverem.

_Ainda bem que acordei a tempo de ver isso! – Rony disse sorrindo.

Harry sorriu malicioso e mordeu as costas dela.

_AH! Mérlin! Depois de vocês dois, meu orifício nunca mais será o mesmo. – ela choramingou.

_Vai sim. E tão logo ele esteja do tamanho normal... – Harry ia dizendo.

_A gente fode ele de novo! – Rony disse com um sorriso torto, digno de um Malfoy.

Se aproximou dos dois fazendo o banheiro parecer ainda menor. Ele tocou as costas dela e chegou perto de Harry, e roubou um beijo dos lábios dele...

E Harry se despejou dentro dela, com um urro ela o seguiu...

N/A: Bom amores ta ai, ei não consegui pensar num nome pra esse cap, aceito sugestões! Ahauhauah alguém ajuda? Beijos a todos leitores ninfomaníacos que aparecem por aqui.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12. Descobertas

Estavam cada vez mais especialistas quando se tratava de excitação. Havia quase uma hora que estavam ali, jogados no meio da barraca. As sessões de beijos e chupões, era tudo de bom. Hermione foi aos céus vendo os dois se beijarem enquanto ela brincava com os membros deles, punhetando e chupando alternadamente. Adorava ver os dois chupando o clitóris dela, ou a acariciando-a com os dedos ágeis.

Aquela brincadeira de retardar o orgasmo, era muito interessante e lhes renderam horas de prazer.

_Gente, não agüento mais preciso gozar! – Harry grunhiu baixo.

_Sim! Eu também, vem cá Mione! – Rony, disse e se sentou numa poltrona. – Senta!

Hermione o encarou e passou as pernas sobre a dele, adorava "cavalgá-los". – Mas ele segurou a perna dela.

_Assim não bruxinha! – ele disse a virando de costas.

_Rony! – ela gemeu.

_Senta aqui neném! – ele disse baixo e Harry sorriu rouco, encontrando o olhar de Hermione.

Balançou os ombros displicente e se sentou para apreciar.

Rony puxou a cintura dela, direcionando o membro para o ânus dela.

A penetração era sempre "dolorosa", pois ela era apertada e eles grandes.

Rony apertou firme a cintura dela a abraçando enquanto a ajuda a subir e descer sobre ele.

Harry admirou os dois, os gemidos extasiados tomavam conta do ambiente. Ele se aproximou tomou a boca de Hermione num beijo voraz, desceu os lábios displicentes pelo pescoço e pela orelha dela. Rony fazia o mesmo percurso com os lábios, nuca e pescoço. Os lábios dos dois se cruzaram e o beijo foi inevitável.

Hermione ficou imprensada entre os dois, gemendo alucinada. Harry beliscou os bicos intumescidos de seus seios, enquanto os dedos de Rony a masturbava, e o pênis dele ia fundo em seu traseiro.

Harry continuou com seus beijos sobre os seios, barriga, sobre os braços de Rony que a envolviam, sobre a pélvis saltitante pelas estocadas de Rony. Encontrou de perto os dedos longos e ágeis dele, úmidos de prazer deslizando pelas dobras dela.

Olhou para ela. Ela estava linda... Seus lábios pousaram sobre os dedos lambuzados de Rony que gemeu longamente enquanto Harry puxava o dedo médio dele com os lábios. Rony e Hermione se ajeitaram para ver a cena. Harry degustava o dedo de Rony com dedicação. Rony gemeu enlouquecido e tão excitado como se estivesse recebendo sexo oral. Excitação que era perceptível em Hermione, pois contraiu os músculos estrangulando o membro dentro de si.

Começou numa sessão de orgasmos fracos, quando Harry chupou com força.

Rony gritou e estocou com força. Harry a segurou pela cintura a forçando contra ele, tornando a penetração mais urgente e profunda. Grudou os lábios sobre o clitóris dela, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony se segurou e gozou profundamente dentro dela. Ela gemeu num orgasmo alucinante.

Harry continuou lambendo a intimidade dela de forma suave. E foi inevitável não deslizar a língua na junção de Ron e Mione.

Rony pulou sentindo a língua de Harry na base de seu pênis, bem entre ele e Hermione. Gemeu rouco... Hermione sentiu o membro dele palpitar dentro de si, indicando que ele ficaria duro de novo. Esperou o momento em que Harry estaria sobre Rony e deslizou devagar tirando Rony de dentro dela. Se concentrou numa mágica não verbal, e num instante o pênis de Rony estava limpo e lustroso na direção do rosto de Harry.

Harry hesitou, mas lambeu calmamente o amigo. Tinha medo de que Rony o afastasse.

_Cara... – Rony tentou dizer, mas Hermione enfiou a língua na boca dele, o distraindo com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Rony acariciou os cabelos de Harry de forma firme, mas sem forçá-lo. Harry sorriu e colocou o pênis na boca.

Ele sabia a exata sensação de estar estocando a boca de alguém, era maravilhosa! Mas ter alguém em sua boca, era peculiar. Diferente. No principio fez caricias leves, mas então se lembrou de como era bom ir fundo na garganta... Relaxou os músculos e o engoliu inteiro. Rony gritou agoniado. Os dedos fortes, mas delicados de Harry fecharam sobre a base de seu pênis, e junto com sua boca se movimentou sobre ele.

_Harry! – Hermione chamou atenta aos dois. – Eu também quero! – ela disse afetada. – Vejo que você aprendeu bem a arte do sexo oral, hein Potter? – Hermione disse divertida, e Rony puxou os cabelos de Harry o forçando sobre sua ereção.

Harry engasgou, mas Rony não foi piedoso se empurrou mais uma vez na boca dele.

_Tá delicioso Harry! Não pára! – Rony gemeu de olhos fechados.

Harry tomou seu posto, e continuou na sua primeira experiência desse tipo.

_Harry! – Rony gritou estrangulado. – Cara, pára senão gozo em você!

Ele continuou por algum tempo, e quando notou as veias do membro do amigo sobressaltar, ele se afastou. Foi apenas o suficiente para Rony levar adiante em sua própria barriga e em sua perna. Harry se deitou no chão cansado e com o pênis completamente ereto.

Hermione o olhou se tocando e se sentou sobre ele. Deu um gritinho quando "ele" dilatou suas paredes vaginais. Estava com o traseiro dolorido. E Harry parecia maior, cavalgou sobre ele por longos minutos observando suas expressões de prazer a cicatriz sobressaltada em sua testa.

Harry se agarrou a cintura dela e a fez se virar num impulso, fez com que os joelhos dela se dobrassem e encostassem nos próprios seios, dessa forma a penetração ficou mais profunda.

Hermione quase gritou, Harry a bombeava com força como se quisesse provar para si mesmo o quanto era homem!

Harry acreditava que aquele momento era para ele provar a si mesmo que apesar de ter chupado seu amigo, apesar de ter gostado do gosto dele, da textura dele em sua boca, ainda era homem, ainda era macho. Não era um homossexual, apenas gostara "daquilo". Se afundou nela com urgência, tanta que Hermione parecia que se partiria ao meio com tanta pressão.

Com um grito ele gozou dentro dela, o mais fundo que pode, como se o ato fosse assegurar sua masculinidade.

Ficaram os três parados por alguns minutos, porém Harry foi o primeiro a sair.

_Vou tomar banho! – ele disse sem olhar para os amantes.

_Harry! Quer companhia?

_Não. Vou sozinho!

Ele disse e saiu rapidamente.

Hermione suspirou profundamente.

_O que houve com ele?

_Por quê? – Rony perguntou e se sentou ao lado dela.

_Ora por quê? Rony ele está confuso, ele te chupou afinal!

_E que chupada! – Rony acrescentou sonhadoramente.

Hermione riu.

_E se fosse o contrário? Tenho certeza de que estaria dando chilique com medo de ser gay. – ela disse cética.

_Mas Mione, você viu como ele mamou em mim? E se ele for?

_Ah! Rony! Olhe para mim e admite que você nunca quis chupá-lo?

_Eu não posso! – Rony disse vermelho.

_Hum, por quê?

_Porque eu já quis sabe, já me imaginei fodendo ele!

_Hum! E se ele deixar você fazer isso. Você vai ser menos amigo dele?

_Claro que não.

_E se for ele fazendo em você.

_Hei, não vou deixar ele comer meu rabo! – ele disse exasperado.

_Ah! Rony você é tão egoísta! – ela disse virando os olhos. – Não vê que estamos vivendo uma relação de troca. O Harry deu o primeiro passo, ele te chupou, agora você deve fazer o mesmo. Isso é amor! Retribuição entende?

Rony a olhou confuso.

_Podemos fazer isso sem nos tornarmos bichinhas afeminados?

_Claro!

_Então eu pego ele primeiro. – ele disse animado.

_Basta tentar! – ela disse sorrindo. Vou dormir, vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Precisam resolver isso!

Rony chegou ao banheiro, Harry estava debaixo do jato de água de olhos fechados. Rony moveu-se calmamente e o abraçou por trás.

_Ai! – Harry virou-se para dar um soco. – Rony.

_Calma sou eu.

_Droga! Por que chegou tão silenciosamente? E ainda me abraça dessa maneira?

_Ah! Pensou que fosse quem Voldemord?

_Ora se o Voldemord quisesse me comer, eu já tinha dado para ele, e ele me deixado em paz. – ele disse ríspido saindo.

Rony se molhou rapidamente e o seguiu, pegou uma toalha e enrolou na cintura, enquanto Harry se vestia.

_Harry!

_Quê?

_Quero falar com você! – ele disse tímido.

_Se não for de sexo. – ele disse sem interesse e Rony o tocou o fez olhar para ele.

_Harry houve algo muito estranho lá dentro!

_Sim houve Rony! Eu te chupei, você gostou e eu gostei. Pronto!

_Não foi só isso!

_Então foi o que sabe-tudo? Droga Rony me deixa em paz! Já estou com problemas demais na consciência para...

Rony se aproximou dele, e colocou sua face muito próxima a de seu amigo.

_Ah! Harry qual é? A gente se beija há semanas...

_Sim. E se beijar é diferente de...

Rony segurou Harry colando seu corpo ao dele.

_Eu te amo Harry! Mesmo que...

_Foi a Mione que te mandou não foi? Pode ir embora Rony eu quero ficar sozinho! – Harry gritou se afastando.

_Não foi ela. Escuta!

_Não Rony! Te conheço bem, vai me chamar de viadinho e...

_Cala a boca Harry! Cala essa maldita boca! – Rony gritou exasperado e forçou Harry contra o corpo dele.

_Eu poderia te dizer mil coisas, mas no momento... prefiro fazer isso!

Rony o beijou com volúpia. Harry tentou resistir, mas por fim se rendeu a pegada de Rony.

O beijo foi longo, e foi Rony que se afastou.

_Harry! Eu gosto de você muito, te desejo, amei o que houve entre nós dois. E não acho que somos gays. – ele declarou.

_Sério?

_Sério. Nós apenas nos desejamos, e é mais que sexual. Porque eu te quero bem meu amigo, te quero bem meu amante.

Harry sorriu.

_Para sermos declarados amantes oficialmente, faltam coisas...

_Coisas que faremos amanhã, ou quem sabe no meio da madrugada, porque você e a nossa bruxinha acabaram comigo! – Rony disse malicioso e eles riram, e foram para cama.

Encontraram Hermione adormecida, e se aconchegaram cada um de um lado dela, porém suas mãos...

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte. Sabia que seus amigos amantes estavam ao seu lado. Levou poucos segundos para perceber que os dois tinham as mãos dadas e repousava sobre seu ventre. Sorriu. Os amava imensamente. Eram uma Mousse de Chocolate!

****************************Fim do Capítulo*******************************

N/A: Oie, ai gente assim estou começando a me localizar na hstoria de novo, mas ainda estou tendo problemas com nc em demasia, hauhua o que acham disso? Kkkkkkkkk Mas assim estão gostando? Ai esperoq eu sim, pq dá uma suadeira escrever esses cap! Kkkkkkkkkk beijos e votem ai na fic, ela está tão pobrinha de votos, e indiquem tb né, custa nadaaaaaaa beijos amores. E ate a próxima que será rapidao se tiver muitos coments claroooo


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13 Outra Fase

A proximidade da guerra tornava tudo mais sombrio, e cada vez estava mais difícil assimilar a convivência, a busca pelas Horcruxes e as descobertas sexuais.

Naquela tarde, era a vez de Hermione tentar se aproximar da cidade em busca de algo, depois de uma briga infinita com os dois, que segundo ela tinham uma atitude machista ao não quererem que ela se arriscasse. Mas enfim ela sabia dobrar aqueles dois grandalhões. Afinal, eles também precisavam de um tempo sozinhos.

_Será que ela vai demorar? - Rony perguntou.

_Não sei. – Harry respondeu olhando para seu livro.

Ele evitava tocar no amigo desde o ocorrido entre eles. Os carinhos haviam diminuído drasticamente apesar dos esforços de Hermione.

_Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? O que acontece se eles a pegarem?

_Não aconteceu nada! E ela não vai ser pega, até parece que não conhece a nossa garota! – Harry disse meio irritadiço.

_Mas ela é uma menina! – Rony argumentou inutilmente.

_Ela é uma mulher! – respondeu Harry chateado e se levantou indo para perto de Rony. – Continue com esses argumentos idiotas perto dela e ela te azara.

Rony, porém, se levantou e se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro.

_Rony eu poderia saber por que você está me evitando? Eu não vou te agarrar e te chupar caso você não queria. – Harry disse alto e ríspido.

_Do que você está falando?

_Não se faça de estúpido Weasley. Você está me evitando desde ''aquele'' dia. Caso não queira me avise que eu não toco mais em você.

_Harry não é isso! É que... ainda preciso assimilar a situação.- Ele disse pálido.

_Sim, assimilar que eu te desejei ou que você ficou excitado comigo? – Harry desafiou. – Você esta com medo de admitir que gostou tanto quanto eu. Mas eu sou homem o suficiente para admitir isso!

_Homem? Acho que nenhum de nós dois pode dizer isso depois daquele dia. – Rony gritou.

_É isso que te aflige Rony? Saber se você é homem ou não?

_Ah Harry não se faça de santo. Você também tem suas dúvidas, acha que não percebi como você fez duro com ela depois ''daquilo''. Você a fudeu forte e firme, para quê? Querendo provar o quê? – Rony devolveu aos gritos – Que ainda é homem Potter, e não um viadinho.

_Se me chamar de viadinho eu vou te socar Rony! - Harry caminhou até ele perigosamente.

_E do que deveria te chamar depois de me chupar daquela maneira? – Rony perguntou raivoso, afinal estava com o colar no pescoço, e suas palavras soaram mais ríspidas e azedas do que gostaria.

_Você é um bastardo Rony! – Harry disse, tentando controlar o impulso de bater na face do ruivo, apenas se virou, queria distância dele.

Mãos fortes seguraram seu braço.

_Harry!

_Me deixa em paz Rony! Vá se fuder e me deixa em paz!- Harry disse muito chateado, mas a mão forte de Rony o puxou de encontro a ele.

Harry tentou se esquivar, mas foi inútil.

A boca de Rony tomou a sua num beijo voraz. A língua dele golpeando a reentrâncias de sua boca com sofreguidão. Harry prendeu o fôlego, não que não tivessem se beijado antes, faziam isso com certa freqüência, mas normalmente eram beijos mais castos e menos desprovidos de desejo. Tão diferente, que fez algo em seu âmago arder numa chama de desejo.

_Por que você faz isso Rony?

_Gosto de você Harry! Mas... –

_Mas é fraco demais para admitir não é? – Harry dessa vez o beijou firme, o fazendo se submeter aos lábios dele. – Rony, não desejo outro homem, desejo você, apenas você. Você e Hermione são meus únicos amores...

As palavras se perderam num beijo lento... Não poderiam dizer qual dos dois iniciou o caminho para a pequena poltrona. Mas poderiam afirmar que se ajeitaram sobre ela... Os braços se entrelaçando, as mãos se procurando e as bocas se tocando com luxúria.

Rony tomou a decisão de levar as mãos ao membro viril do amigo, que gemeu e mordeu o pescoço alvo do ruivo.

_Harry!

_Não podemos fazer isso sem a Hermione. – Harry gemeu sentindo a mãos de Rony em seu membro.

_Não. Não podemos. Esperaremos ela voltar, o que acha? Podemos tomar um banho... e preparar algo.

_Sim, podemos...- sorriram maliciosamente um para o outro.

Estavam sentados a espera de Hermione quando ouviram o grito dela ao longe...

_!Ronyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

_Oh Merlin! - Rony disse enquanto corria para fora da barraca.

Chegou do lado de fora a tempo de ampará-la, para que não caísse.

Ela estava visivelmente fraca, os cabelos cacheado

s totalmente bagunçados, onde estavam presos um ou outro galho fino. O rosto pálido e sujo, um filete de sangue escorria de seu nariz. Sua roupa estava amarrotada em algumas partes. Ela estava coberta por uma camada de poeira e terra. Arranhões superficiais em seus braços e pernas, nada muito grave.

Ela parecia inteira e, exceto a camada de sujeira, em bom estado.

_Merlin, o que houve? – Harry perguntou a tocando enquanto ela se aninhava ao encontro de Rony – Você está ferida? Hermione, você está bem? – ele interrogou enquanto tentava ver o rosto dela, mas não conseguia ver muita coisa, pois ela estava colada ao peito de Rony.

_Harry! - ela soluçou e pulou nos braços dele.

_A loja que eu estava foi assaltada, comensais fazendo terrorismo. Eles entraram lançando feitiços para todo lado, chegando a matar algumas pessoas. Consegui abater alguns antes de sair de lá. Porém fui atingida algumas vezes por feitiços estuporantes. Mas consegui trazer os suprimentos que eu tinha escolhido e mais alguns. Aproveitei que estavam saqueando para trazer mais coisas. Mas parece que um feitiço atordoante me pegou e aparatei num rochedo, e era escuro e frio... Ah - ela chorou – Foi horrível, sabe que eu detesto altura. E...

_Calma, está tudo bem agora. – Rony beijou os cabelos dela. - Vem... - ele a pegou nos braços - Te levo para dentro.

_Vou preparar um banho. – Harry disse conseguindo apanhar as três mochilas de suprimentos que ela largara no chão.

Não levou muitos minutos, para que Rony a despisse por completo, ela estava tremula. Harry preparou a tina com água morna e separou toalhas limpas.

O rosto dela estava com alguns arranhões e tinha algumas marcas roxas nas pernas e nos braços. Despejou um pouco de sabonete líquido na água. Ela ainda chorava baixo. Rony falava suave em seu ouvido, quase como se cantasse uma canção. Ela logo se acalmou. Rony lavou carinhosamente os cabelos dela, e a beijou nos lábios.

De longe Harry olhava absorto, era uma cena linda. E eles pareciam ser feitos um para o outro. Tentando desviar aqueles pensamentos, abriu as mochilas retirando o que ela conseguira. E com a varinha fez com que tudo voltasse ao seu tamanho normal.

Sorriu ao notar a quantidade de coisas que ela conseguira minimizar, com certeza nem se os dois tivessem ido juntos teriam trazido tantas coisas.

_Você está melhor?

_Sim, foi mais susto do que tudo!- ela disse com um breve sorriso.- Estou a salvo agora.

_Está sim, e eu e o Harry não vamos deixar você sair sozinha nunca mais. Um de nós dois vai e o outro toma conta de você. Não é Harry?

_É. Mas temos uma surpresa poara você também. _Harry disse sorrindo.

_Onde está? – ela olhou para Rony e o notou mais vermelho doq eu tudo. – OH! Vocês dois... vocês...

_Não podíamos começar sem você... – Rony disse tímido e os três se sorrruiram apaixonadamente.

***********************************************************  
>NA: Capitulo curto eu sei, na verdade esse era só o inicio, ia fazer uma nc ai no final, mas tipo resolvi não deixar vocês esperando mais... mas saibam que já estou trabalhando na Nc do próximo cap. Afinal essa fic só tem Nc mesmo! Ahauauahau beijos ate breve ta E não me azare pela demora! Thanks a todos que comentam, os rewies são o termostato das fic, para mim principalmente dessa. Kisses de chocolate


	14. Chapter 14

Mousse de chocolate - Cap. 14 - Ao Mesmo Tempo

O banho de Hermione terminou quando Harry a retirou gentilmente da água e Rony a amparou com uma grande tolha aberta e perfumada. Harry transfigurou os colchões que eles dormiam, os transformando numa grande cama de dosséis e cortinas. Rony a depositou com cuidado a ajudando a se secar.  
>_Você está bem? - Harry perguntou ao lado dela.<br>_Estou.- ela respondeu sem convicção, afinal tinha vários aranhões e marcas roxas por todo o corpo.  
>Rony a colocou deitada de barriga para cima, e com as pernas juntas. Estava completamente nua, e isso a fez corar. Rony sorriu e pegou sua varinha e começou a murmurar encantamentos de cura, nos locais em haviam qualquer sinal de machucado. Harry fez o mesmo porém usando essência de Dittamo.<br>Aquele ritual de cura foi algo romântico e leve.  
>_Está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa? - Harry perguntou, e ela respondeu que não.<br>Rony então se deitou ao lado dela.  
>_Você é tão linda Mione. - ele disse, e ela sorriu.<br>_Do que está rindo? Ele diz a verdade.  
>_Vocês dois são dois galantes!<br>_E te amamos imensamente.  
>O sorriso dela se abriu ainda mais, porém morreu nos lábios rapidamente, quando Rony apertou levemente um dos seus seios. Ao mesmo tempo que Harry pousou a mão em sua barriga carinhosamente.<br>_Hermione. - Rony sussurrou roucamente perto do pescoço dela. - Estou com um tesão enorme.  
>Harry chiou.<br>_Posso dar um jeito nisso. - ela disse calma, mordendo os lábios pensativa.  
>_Claro que pode. – a boca de Rony a tomou calmamente.<br>E Hermione não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto Rony beijava bem.  
>Pensamento que se desfez, quando sentiu os lábios de Harry tocando seu pescoço. Se encolheu, fazia cócegas, ou seria desejo?<br>Uma mão de Rony se espalmou entre suas coxas, e ela pôde usufruir do calor que os dedos dele emanavam. Gemeu longamente e Rony descolou os lábios dos dela. Apenas para dar lugar aos de Harry, que a beijou longamente. Enquanto os lábios de Rony desceram com beijos lentos e molhados em direção ao bico do seio intumescido.  
>Primeiramente ele passou a língua bem devagar sobre ele, depois rapidamente, sem fechar os lábios ao redor da carne firme e eriçada. Ela gemeu dentro dos lábios de Harry. Que abandonou os lábios dela, queria ouvi-la gemer, adorava seu gemido.<br>_Mione! Isso geme gostoso para nós. Geme! - ele disse colado à orelha dela, e começou a fazer travessuras com a sua língua dentro da orelha dela. - Você gosta não é? Gosta de ser nossa? Gosta de ter a nós dois desfrutando de seu corpo?  
>_Oh! - ela gemeu enquanto Harry abandonou a sua orelha e sugou o outro seio com força.<br>Rony que por enquanto só a provocara, resolveu seguir o exemplo. Os dedos de Harry ficaram sobre os deles. A intimidade dela latejava violentamente, tendo os dedos de ambos ali, sobre ela, como se disputassem para acariciá-la.  
>_Ah! - ela arqueou a coluna e os dois sorriram maliciosamente, sentindo a umidade dela escorrer entre seus dedos.<br>Os dois se revezavam naquela tarefa de acariciá-la com os dedos, porém não a penetravam, Hermione gemia olhando para os dois grudados em seus seios, como se estivessem se alimentando dela. Ela explodiu em seu primeiro gozo, os dedos friccionavam sobre seus clitóris, enquanto outros tampavam a sua entrada.  
>Ambos riram a vendo estremecer e relaxar poucos segundos depois... Rony se afastou do seio dela, sua face vermelha e seus lábios levemente inchados, em sua face, uma expressão de desejo. Viu Harry de olhos fechados, ainda com o mamilo dela na boca, sugando devagar. Engoliu em seco, podia estar maluco, mas desejava o amigo com a mesma intensidade com que desejava ela.<br>Num impulso puxou os cabelos dele, o obrigando a olhá-lo. Harry o olhou meio assustado com a interrupção. Seus lábios também estavam levemente inchados e vermelhos. E Rony o puxou para si com desejo e tomou a boca dele com a sua. Forçando passagem para a sua língua. Queria explorar o sabor dos lábios dele, não que não o conhecesse, mas queria conhecer mais. Afinal, sabia que naquela noite consumariam a essência da Mousse de chocolate...  
>Hermione ergueu o pescoço, ainda estava trêmula com o pequeno orgasmo que tivera, e viu os dois se beijando sobre ela. Se beijavam calmamente, embora daquele beijo emanasse fogo, e luxuria.<br>_Vocês são lindos! - ela elogiou.  
>Eles interromperam o beijo e a olharam. Harry sorriu animadamente e se aproximou dos lábios dela, a beijando com carinho. Exemplo seguido por Rony, e num instante depois estavam metido em um beijo triplo de tirar o fôlego.<br>_Vem! Quero chupar vocês! - ela disse se sentando e se encostando na cabeceira da cama.  
>Os dois se olharam animados e trocaram um selinho rápido antes de se apostarem diante no rosto dela. Hermione acariciou o membro de cada um com uma mão livre. E eles se beijaram intensamente. A língua de Hermione passeava pelos membros alternando lambidas calmas entre um e outro. As mãos de Harry pousaram delicadamente sobre os cabelos dela, e a de Rony pousou em sua cintura.<br>Rony gemeu alto quando Hermione colocou o seu membro inteiro na boca, e Harry riu de encontro aos lábios dele.  
>_Não resiste quando ela faz isso não é?<br>_Não! E nem quando você faz! - Rony disse malicioso.  
>_Será mesmo que somos bom nisso?<br>_Podem me provar o quanto são bons.- Harry olhou para Rony, notando que a expressão dele depois dessas palavras era de puro desejo.  
>Se ajoelhou próximo a Hermione, observou em êxtase o membro grande e duro de Rony deslizar com facilidade entre os lábios dela.<br>_Vem Harry está uma delícia. - ela disse passando a língua devagar sobre a glande avermelhada.  
>Rony gemeu vendo Harry se abaixar ao lado dela e se beijarem antes dela levar seu membro até a boca de Harry. Harry lambeu calmamente a cabeça de seu membro, enquanto Hermione beijava a base.<br>Harry ficou ali vários minutos se deliciando com o membro de Rony em sua boca. O membro de Rony saltava entre as bocas gulosas que revezavam entre elas, o membro suculento e melado.  
>_Se toca Mione! - Rony ordenou.- Se TOCA você também Harry, Se masturbem enquanto me chupam...- Rony disse descaradamente.<br>Hermione gemeu, adorava ouvir Rony falando assim. Ousado, excitado. Fizeram o que ele pedira, enquanto ele movia os quadris para a frente e para trás, num gesto lento e constante.  
>_Ah! - Rony gritou - Parem! - ele exigiu se desvencilhando deles.<br>Seu alvo foi Hermione, a fez deitar-se e abrir a as pernas largamente. Sua língua a sondando com precisão o centro de seu prazer. Harry riu longamente, enquanto Hermione se retorcia com as carícias de Rony.  
>_Está rindo de que?<br>_Do seu desejo... - Harry disse divertido- Parece sedento, meio tarado. - Harry franziu a sobrancelha e acariciou os próprios lábios num gesto sedutor.  
>_Não pense que meu desejo é apenas por ela. - Rony disse e se afastou dela, indo rapidamente até Harry.<br>Hermione ofegou vendo Rony começar a chupar Harry desvairadamente. Harry gemeu sem entender a decisão súbita do amigo. Mas segurou os cabelos ruivos e se forçou dentro da boca dele.  
>_Rony... lembra-se do plano? Primeiro ela ok! - Harry disse tentando se afastar.<br>_Que plano? - Hermione perguntou curiosa, vendo os dois se olharem com luxuria.  
>Foi a vez de Harry caminhar ate ela e a virar de bruços, Harry começou mordendo as suas costas. Mordidas leves... depois fortes. Até alcançar as nádegas dela e as separar com desejo. A língua dele alcançou o botão entre as carnes quentes e o beijou levemente. Hermione soltou um espasmo e um gemido gutural. A língua dele não parou e brincou ali como tantas outras vezes, porém não com menos intensidade.<br>Hermione queria poder corar, queria poder chamar a si própria de depravada por gostar daquilo. Adorava sentir eles a fodendo de todas as maneiras, na boca, na frente, atrás... gostava de sentir a o gosto deles explodindo entre seus lábios e deleitar enquanto bebia o prazer deles.  
>_A prepare Harry, prepare bem, porque hoje a desejo apenas com a nossa saliva. - Rony acrescentou perversamente e Harry lhe sorriu enquanto Hermione gemia.<br>Os dedos de Harry buscaram a intimidade dela, a fim de adquirir um pouco da umidade dela. E a levou para o ânus que latejava em sua língua.  
>_Vem Rony. Creio que ela esteja preparada para ... - ele fez uma pausa - nos aguentar hoje...<br>Eles sorriram mais uma vez, e Rony foi até ela. A beijou e depois se deitou esparramado na cama, seu membro apontando o teto.  
>_Senta Mione!<br>_Ron... - Ela gaguejou.  
>_Vem, sei que quer isso tanto quanto eu...- ele disse com a voz rouca.<br>Hermione mordeu os lábios e se arrastou até ele, virando-se de costas e se preparando para se abaixar sobre o membro dele.  
>_Vai Mione, vamos foder você com carinho... - Harry disse docemente, seus olhos verdes brilhando.<br>_Talvez não queira carinho sempre Harry! - ela disse chiando.  
>_Viu Harry nossa bruxinha quer ser fodida fortemente. - Rony disse sorrindo.<br>_Mesmo Mione? - Harry perguntou, levando os dedos à feminilidade dela, e cobrindo com a palma de sua mão.  
>Rony gemeu sentindo o orifício dela latejar na cabeça de seu membro. Harry forçou a cintura dela para baixo com a mão livre. E ela gemeu longamente, sentindo Rony a alargar colocando a cabeça de seu membro dentro dela.<br>_Caramba! - Rony disse gemendo.  
>Ele podia sentir as carnes dela se abrindo dando passagem ao membro dele. Hermione gritou em agonia.<br>_Tá doendo Rony! - ela disse entre dentes. Assoprando.  
>_Tá mesmo? - Harry disse beijando os lábios dela. - Aguenta bruxinha!<br>_Rony Fode... - ela gemeu de encontro aos lábios de Harry e se abaixou de uma vez. Rony rugiu.  
>Estava completamente enterrado dentro dela. Moveu os quadris devagar, saindo um pouco e voltando rapidamente.<br>_Ai...- Hermione soltou um ai comprido, enquanto Rony se movia dentro dela, e Harry apertava delicadamente seu clitóris e murmurava impróprios em seus ouvidos.  
>_Vamos te foder tanto bruxinha. Tanto que você vai ser a mulher mais realizada da face da terra. - Harry disse.<br>_Não dúvido. - ela gemeu sentindo Harry passar as pernas entre eles e se postar na frente dela. - O que ... o que... está fazendo Harry? - ela perguntou ofegante sentindo o membro dele sobre sua feminilidade.  
>Ele ofegou imensamente, ela estava tão molhada que seu membro escorregava deliciosamente entre as dobras dela. Ela gritou quando Harry se forçou dentro dela. Abrindo caminho no canal escorregadio. Hermione o abraçou forte, enquanto Rony apertava a sua cintura, ficando imóvel. Ela gritou sentindo-se totalmente alargada pelos dois ao mesmo tempo.<br>Harry se enterrou nela com um gemido profundo. Ela nunca estivera tão apertada. Rony bufou nas costas dela, a fazendo se manter um pouco na vertical.  
>_Eu preciso me mover. - ele disse com dificuldade.<br>_Vocês são loucos!- ela disse num fio de voz.- Mas eu amo cada um. Amo muito.  
>_Claro que nós amamos somos uma Mousse esqueceu? - Harry disse se empurrando dentro dela.<br>_Somos, e eu quero gozar bem dentro de você Mione, o mais fundo possível. - ele disse com dificuldade - Quero te encher de gozo e de prazer em nome do nosso amor. - Rony disse se movendo lentamente.  
>Podia sentir seu membro roçando no de Harry, apenas a carne fina do interior dela os separando. Se moveram devagar, a ouvindo choramingar. Os três suavam imensamente, e o cheiro de sexo no quarto os deixava extasiados. Rony segurou as coxas dela a abrindo ainda mais, e Harry o ajudou a segurá-la de pernas levantadas.<br>Hermione gemeu, de prazer. Estava ali, com seus dois melhores amigos, seus amantes. Os dois dentro dela, se movendo calmamente. Como ela poderia acreditar nisso algum dia. Sentia um calor irradiar por todos os poros de seu corpo. Eles eram únicos, eram seus amores.  
>Gemeu ainda mais, sentindo suas entranhas doerem. Era uma invasão incomum, porém extraordinariamente fantástica e excitante. Choramingou quando o pênis de Harry saiu um pouco de dentro dela, porém ele voltou com o mesmo fervor.<br>Ofegou... O prazer se avolumara em seu ventre. E ela chorou. Lágrimas de prazer.  
>_Mais rápido...- ela murmurou.<br>_Ah! - Rony gritou levantando os quadris. E bombando dentro dela o mais rápido que podia.  
>Ele e Ron entrando numa sincronia incomum, se moviam com precisão... O clímax se avolumou com força dentro dos três, como se gerasse uma reação química, que veio como uma explosão de gozo entre eles.<br>O primeiro orgasmo atingiu Hermione de forma que a fez gemer enlouquecidamente. Rony apertou os braços em torno da cintura dela, se apertando o mais fundo possível nela, e jorrando com força. Harry pôde sentir o jatos de Rony através dela, e isso foi o suficiente para ativar seu próprio orgasmo, e ele jorrou também com força. Os gritos se uniram, assim como o prazer deles. Demorou muito para que os dois a desmontassem, ficaram ali, em silêncio, num amontoado de pernas e braços.  
>Harry a desmontou primeiro, e se jogou sobre o colchão; Rony saiu debaixo dela, já que ela estava mole e incapaz de se mover...<br>_Hermione você está bem? - Rony se preocupou a olhando parada de olhos fechados, respirando ofegante.  
>_Isso foi...espetacular! - ela disse languida e eles riram aliviados.<br>_Esplêndido! - Harry disse rindo baixo.  
>_Emocionante! - Rony completou.<br>_Tão Mousse de Chocolate! - ela disse rindo suavemente.

Nota Autora: BOm, assim tipo esse é o cap. hauahau Bom tipo eu me perguntei quando terminei... Onde se encaixa a historia? onde estão as horcruxes? E o Voldmort? Bem eu nao sei, quando pego essa fic pra escrever só me lembro das nc's  
>hauahuahaua E já estou articulando a do proximo cap. kkk Tipo quem ta ligando para as horcruxes ou para o Voldmort? Mas assim gente eu ate disse pra Diemi, que quando escrevi achei fraquinho. mas enfim ela ja me disse o que achou.<br>agora basta voces me disserem... se foi bom... gente tive uma suadeiraaaaaaaa nesse cap. haauhau Ah e a proposito, acho que os dois irao resolver pendencias no proximo ta... kkkk (Carinha de anjo da autora) P.S. Como já disse essa fic é meio de epoca nao é todo dia que dá pra escrever algo assim, entao paciencia...


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. Mousse

Nunca haviam gozado com tanta intensidade, os três jaziam deitados exaustos, perdidos num emaranhado de braços e pernas.

_Mione... – Rony chamou.

_Hum! – foi tudo que ela disse.

_Te machucamos?

_Não.- ela respondeu apenas.

_Aprendi um feitiço numa revista essa manhã... Podíamos tentar... – Harry disse num misto de cansaço e timidez.

_Que tipo de feitiço? Harry não estamos precisando disso ainda não.- Ron disse meio brincalhão.

_Sei que não, mas... – ele estava tímido.

_Vai deixar a gente "aceso'' a noite inteira. – Hermione concluiu.

_Sim. - Harry disse sorrindo.

_Tesão triplicado, e dureza para a noite inteira? Harry você é um sacana! - Hermione disse sorrindo e viu Harry lançar um feitiço sobre eles. Uma luz rosa pálida os envolveu. E sumiu rapidamente.

_Deu certo? – ele perguntou olhando para o próprio membro que estava meio ereto.

_Não sei, mas...- Hermione pareceu pensar por uns instantes, e gemeu longamente...

_Que foi?- Harry perguntou.

_Estou com muita vontade de ...

_Diga Mione... Diga!- Rony encorajou.

_De fazer amor... loucamente... de trepar... de fuder... de dar...- ela disse enlouquecida olhando para o membro completamente ereto e lustroso de Rony.

Rony sorriu abertamente e abriu os braços...

_Vem amor... porque eu também me sinto assim...

Hermione não esperou um segundo pedido, abriu as pernas sobre ele o encaixando em sua vagina. Desceu rápido sobre o membro rijo, mas gemeu de desconforto ao sentir ele a tocando quase em seu útero.

_Ah! – ele gritou, sentindo ela o montar. - Doeu? – perguntou de olhos fechados.

_Já disse, vocês dois são grandes...- ela gemeu começando a se mover devagar sobre ele.

Rony sentiu falta de Harry e olhou para trás tentando o avistar. Ele estava de pé, massageando o próprio membro devagar enquanto observava os dois transarem... seus olhos estavam brilhando ao extremo quando encontrou o olhar de Rony.

Maliciosamente Rony segurou Hermione pela cintura obrigando-a a ficar parada, segurando seus quadris de modo que ela ficasse exposta...

Harry gemeu ao notar o ânus vermelho e ainda alargado pela relação anterior...

_Vem...- Rony deslizou um dedo vagarosamente sobre o orifício e cochichou no ouvido dela, tão baixo que Harry não pode ouvir.- vamos seduzi-lo bruxinha. Só estaremos completos quando estivermos nós três... e eu o quero aqui com a gente... dentro de você... nós dois...

Hermione curvou o pescoço e sussurrou o nome de Harry longamente.

Rony riu continuando a sua brincadeira... seus dedos deslizavam fácil sobre o ânus dela que latejava com a carícia...

_Vem Harry... é aqui que devemos estar dentro da nossa amiga, da nossa mulher...vem...- ele disse, enquanto seu dedo a penetrou quase completamente

Harry gemeu, prendendo a respiração... era uma visão pra lá de excitante...

Rony levou os dedos aos lábios, enquanto o rosto de Hermione se afundou em seu pescoço, e Harry soube instintivamente que ela o mordia, embora ele não demonstrasse sentir dor. Três de seus longos dedos acariciaram a entrada traseira dela, e ele convidou mais uma vez...

_Vem... Quero que sinta como me senti, na outra vez... vem vamos fudê-la como ela gosta... como ela merece e como nós amamos... sei que somos sacanas... mas gostamos disso... não podemos negar... gostamos... – ele disse rouco, sua voz transtornada pelo desejo, já que Hermione subia e descia sobre ele lentamente...

Harry se aproximou devagar, e colocou seu membro atrás dela. Rony o acariciou por breves instantes, e ele o beijou mesmo com Hermione estando entre eles. Suas línguas se buscaram com luxuria, porém foram breves. E Harry tentou alcançar os lábios dela. Hermione se virou para um beijo rápido.

Ela quase pulou quando o membro de Harry forçou sua entrada estreita, porém um pouco alargada. Rony a segurou firme, e ela pôde senti-lo tão fundo em seu sexo, que parecia que ele ultrapassara seu útero. Tremeu sentindo a dureza do membro de Rony e do de Harry a sondando.

Harry se afastou e Rony sorriu, olhando par ver o que Harry faria. Um riso sacana, malicioso. Hermione tentou olhar para trás, mas foi impedida por Rony, ela sentiu Harry a abrindo desavergonhadamente e a lambendo mais uma vez.

Harry era todo cuidadoso, sua língua trabalhava levando umidade ao arco úmido. E ela gemeu sentindo um dedo dele dentro de si. Harry era dono de uma sensualidade, uma leveza impressionante. Ele conseguia fazer virar romance o gesto mais devasso da terra. Ele conseguia fazer tudo tão natural, tão gostoso, que era difícil sentir-se cometendo algum tipo de pecado. Mordiscando a costas dela, ele subiu para beijar sua orelha...

_Mione, posso? – ele sussurrou calmo.

_Deve. – ela conseguiu dizer ainda se movendo sobre Rony.

_Fica paradinha um pouco. – Rony pediu suave. E ela percebeu mais uma vez o quanto os amava.

Pensaria mais nisso, se não fosse o membro de Harry pedindo passagem em suas entranhas, ele e Rony gemendo alucinadamente em seu ouvido.

Gritaram juntos quando estavam completamente unidos... se movimentaram devagar a princípio os dois sendo cavalheiros e gentis... porém Hermione gemeu devassa...

_Depressa, preciso que façam depressa... – Rony riu com a boca grudada ao queixo dela.

_A bruxinha quer depressa Rony...

_Sim Harry ela quer...

Hermione gemeu longamente sentindo um orgasmo avassalador se aproximando. Retesou o corpo tentando ficar rígida diante dos impactos que recebia, aquilo aumentou seu prazer. E ela não conseguiu gritar, apenas tremer, entre os dois homens da sua vida...

Estavam cansados, porém totalmente acessos, Hermione parecia a mais exausta dos três, foram tantos orgasmos consecutivos que ela perdeu a conta... riu ao ver os dois com membros em riste ainda animados.

_Se beijem, amo ver os dois se beijando...

Ela pediu, no entanto os três sabiam onde ela ia querer chegar, Rony estava deitado de costas no colchão e Harry passou a perna sobre ele como se o montasse... e uniu sua boca a de seu amigo ruivo com luxuria e sem o mínimo de pudor...

Beijar Ron e Hermione eram atos totalmente distintos, porém ambos incrivelmente prazerosos, a boca de Hermione era suave, a de Ron dura. A língua de Hermione era doce, a de Ron era áspera... desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço, sentindo o gosto salgado da pele... o amava tão intensamente. Seus lábios chegaram aos mamilos e Ron fechou os olhos quando ele mordiscou levemente.

Sem poder ficar de fora Hermione se levantou, sentiu seu corpo doer gostosamente, e se postou atrás de Harry. Sabia que o moreno tinha adoração por mordidas nas costas, e resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade.

Desceu a língua suavemente pelas costas dele, ora mordendo, ora lambendo... apertou as nádegas firmes e brancas. Sua língua e seus lábios imitaram o carinho que recebera tantas vezes, e Harry gemeu. Sabendo que ela fizera a escolha... não acreditava que fosse a escolha errada, pois permitir que Ron fosse o primeiro na troca entre os dois poderia não ser uma boa ideia.

Harry tentou relaxar, era um carinho diferente do qual estavam acostumados a trocar, ter Rony e Hermione chupando seu membro e suas bolas, era algo interessante, mas ter Hermione lambendo como um gato seu ânus que piscava insandecidamente era outra.

Depois de Harry ter gemido loucamente enquanto a língua de Hermione o enlouquecia, Rony conseguiu sair debaixo dele, e o fez se virar. Beijou rapidamente a boca de Hermione que estava séria, como se tivesse acabado de concluir uma das mais importantes lições de sua vida. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua face demonstrava seu desejo. Rony procurou a boca de Harry, e foi a vez dele ficar por cima.

Harry o recebeu, e abriu as pernas, a fim de acomodá-lo, seu membro rijo encostou na barriga de Rony e ele gemeu rouco. Ainda com a língua de Rony entre seus dentes, Harry abriu as pernas e passou-a em volta de Ron, elevando um pouco os quadris, de modo que sua entrada inexplorada ficasse a mercê do ruivo. Ele tremeu, sabia que Rony era grande, e por um minuto sentiu receio. Mas a voz de Hermione em seu ouvido o fez se acalmar.

_É gostoso! Ele é um amante excepcional.- ela gemeu- Pode ser difícil, mas será recompensador... relaxa... relaxa...- ela disse e colocou a mão entre eles alcançando seu pênis, e o massageando devagar. Rony procurou o pescoço de Harry, e o beijou longamente, e Harry soube instintivamente que ficaria com uma marca ali.

_Harry, posso mesmo? – Rony perguntou ofegante, seu membro roçando a entrada do seu melhor amigo, de seu cúmplice, de seu amante.

_Rony, por Merlin... faça isso logo...- Harry disse baixo, e Hermione riu ainda massageando o membro dele teso.

Rony se afastou para dar lugar a ela, seus dedos sondaram onde queria penetrar, Hermione pegou sua varinha, na cabeceira da cama, agitando-a agilmente e num segundo o membro dele estava escorregadio de óleo com aroma de limão.

Rony não perdeu tempo, encaixou seu membro no orifício que pulsava de desejo e forçou. A primeira tentativa foi em vão. Mas na segunda sua glande passou direto. Houve dois gritos o de Harry e o de Rony, Hermione apenas gemeu baixo. E procurou os lábios de Harry. Os olhos verdes estavam lacrimejantes.

_Calma meu amor, calma...- Harry ofegou diante das palavras dela, e prendeu os lábios entre os dentes como se fosse chorar.

_Harry?- Rony chamou parado, como se tivesse receio de avançar, mas a verdade era que estava a ponto de gozar.

_Rony, devagar e sempre...- Hermione disse com os lábios grudados a boca de Harry – Me beija Harry e deixa Rony trabalhar. Me beija. - ela disse languida e Harry a beijou segurando os cabelos dela.

Ele não pode deixar de puxá-los forte quando Rony se entalou inteiro dentro dele. Gemendo como um bicho no cio. Harry queria gritar, mas Hermione não deixava... a boca dela não deixava...

_Rony, -Harry sussurrou sentindo o membro dele fundo, ainda estava com o ânus entorpecido pela dor, mas precisava que ele fosse mais forte – Forte!

_Fode Rony, fica melhor se fizer rápido!- Hermione alertou. Era professora em se sentir preenchida por eles.

Trêmulo Rony ergueu a perna de Harry e se sentiu ainda mais fundo dentro dele. Agora chegara num ponto que era impossível ir devagar. E Rony investiu com força dentro dele. Chegava a ser bruto. Harry segurou a mãos de Hermione a ajudando a encontrar um ritmo melhor para ele. Esperta ela punhetou forte e rápido... riu ao ver que Harry estava enlouquecido, geralmente ele preferia mais lento mais suave, era Rony que gostava de tudo forte e apressado, mas cedeu, e fez como ele queria. Harry gritou sentindo que gozaria, o pênis de Rony castigando sua próstata, as bolas dele batendo rapidamente em sua entrada em chamas, e as mãos de Hermione punhetando o levou ao delírio, e ele explodiu num grito mudo que morreu em sua garganta. Ouviu Rony rugindo enquanto sentia algo extremamente quente em suas vísceras. Sinal de que Rony também gozara abundantemente. A mãos de Hermione diminuíram o ritmo, porém não pararam...

Harry sentia o corpo extremamente mole e incapaz, sentiu Rony deslizar meio mole para fora dele. E Hermione não perdeu tempo, a boca dela o lambeu suavemente, gestos calmos, e ele sabia que ela não queria sexo naquele momento, queria apenas agradá-lo, ser gentil.

Rony alcançou a sua boca e o beijou calmo, também estava cansado e satisfeito, e o beijava calmamente. Hermione ergueu gentilmente uma perna dele, e ele sentiu vergonha, sabendo que ela veria o arrombo que Rony tinha feito ali, com a varinha ela limpou tudo, e o beijou novamente, sua língua era como um balsamo para seu ânus castigado...

Adormeceram ali abraçados... incapazes de mais alguma coisa naquela noite... mas sabiam que no dia seguinte continuariam a busca pelas horcruxes e pelo prazer. Dessa vez Hermione dormiu no canto, Harry abraçado a sua cintura, e Rony abraçado a cintura dele. Ela ficou em silêncio, mas pode ouvir quando Rony sussurrou no ouvido de Harry.

_Eu te amo Harry!

Ela sorriu e não disse nada. Estava acostumada a ouvir esses ''eu te amo'' no meio da noite... mas isso entre eles era uma surpresa. Com um sorriso nos lábios adormeceu... feliz... apesar da guerra lá fora!

N/A: Demorou sei. Mas acho que só escrevo essa fic quando estou ovulando

Hauhauahauhauahuhuahaua

Morro de rir dessas perversões, aii Gente só nc de novo, e no próximo tb. KKKk Rony mandou Bem em Harry... agora quero ver quando for a vez dele... hauhua espero que o Roniquinho não de para trás... ow melhor pode até dar. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Respondendo as armadíssimas amigas que vem pedindo Malfoy na fic...

Ai vai minha resposta.

Bom seria realmente interessanteeeee, porém, ah mousse é acima de tudo uma historia de amor eterno... um amor lindo, por mais que ame o Malfoy e ache que ele ia ficar lindoooo nessa historia eu iria estragar o encanto... Pois a fic é um Menage, isso quer dizer tres... se for mais vira surubaa hauhauah e alias tenho uma ideia de um final super agradavel... um epilogo interessante... e o Draco ia estragar isso. Prometo em breve quando acabar com algumas fics fazer algo bem surubãooooooo

Cambadas de pervertidas hauahua beijoooooooo

Gente brigaduuuuuuuu pelo amor carinho e o tento de votos que a fic tem... amooo de paixão essa mousse de chocolate.

Kisses

p.s. Notas especial aos leitores do Fanfiction: Sei que estão aqui.. então que tal comentarem... hauahau


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16 Na Mansão Malfoy

O dia amanheceu chuvoso naquela manhã, um pouco de água da encosta escorria pelo chão de terra batida. Hermione acordou primeiro, e se espreguiçou. Escutou a chuva e junto com ela as lembranças da guerra. Acordou suavemente Harry que dormia abraçado a ela. Fazia dias que ele não tinha um sono tranquilo, teve pena, mas precisavam mudar o acampamento.

_Harry acorda! Rony! Levanta!

Ela chamou os dois, que resmungando sonolentos levantaram. Tomaram café rapidamente e começaram a arrumar o acampamento.

Harry estava distante naquele dia, e se sentou numa pedra no alto da montanha... onde podia ver o mar ao longe. Mal sabia onde estavam... e um misto de felicidade e vergonha o invadiu. Afinal, sua vida jamais seria a mesma depois da noite anterior. Não depois de se entregar a Ron e a Hermione daquela maneira. Os amava de uma forma incondicional, e arrastá-los naquela busca era por em risco as pessoas que mais amava na face da terra.

_Oi!- Hermione chegou devagar e se sentou ao lado dele, sem tocá-lo.

_Oi! _ respondeu sem encará-la.

_Está tudo pronto. Podemos partir. – ela disse e ele não respondeu – Você quer falar sobre o que está sentindo? – ela perguntou suavemente.

_Não. – respondeu seco.

_Harry escuta eu... – ela ia dizendo, mas ele a interrompeu.

_Não quero saber de nada Hermione está bem? Eu só quero ficar calado. E assimilar o que fizemos ontem!- ele disse num acesso de raiva.

Hermione o olhou curiosa.

_Sobre o que fizemos ontem à noite... não é nada diferente do que sempre fazemos.

_Ah não? – Harry disse e a olhou, ela estava corada, os cabelos esvoaçantes, era impossível acreditar que aquela figura angelical a seu lado fosse um demônio na cama, e tão envolvente - Você não tem noção, não entende, Hermione, as coisas que eu permiti que você fizesse, que o Rony fizesse...

_Vocês sempre fazem isso comigo! – ela disse baixo, tentando esconder a indignação pela linha de raciocínio de Harry.

_É diferente Mione.

_Sim, eu posso dar prazer a vocês de todas as formas. Vocês vêm transando comigo de formas que eu jamais imaginei ser capaz. Que eu sequer imaginava. Mas eu aceitei porque eu amo vocês.

_Eu também amo vocês dois, mas eu permiti que ele fizesse comigo e... depois você ainda viu. – Harry disse cabisbaixo.

_Escuta Harry, eu amo você. E amei cada carícia em seu corpo. Apreciei como se fosse o meu próprio. Eu amo ser de vocês dois, e acho que isso são tabus entende? Tabus a serem quebrados, e você deu um passo muito importante. Um passo que o Rony não conseguiria dar sozinho. Nossa relação é uma troca mútua, é uma mousse lembra? – ela disse carinhosamente tocando os cabelos dele.

Sorriram um para o outro...

_Ele não está olhando para mim. – Harry disse baixo e sentido com a situação.

_Se conheço bem o Rony, sabe que ele está com medo.- ela riu safadamente – Mas não se preocupe depois ele cede a seus encantos...- Hermione piscou animada.

Os dois dias seguintes foram agitados, não tinham tempo para nada e à noite estavam sempre tão cansados que adormeciam imediatamente. Foram os dias mais tensos daquela jornada...

Não poderiam precisar como haviam sido pegos... mas estavam numa fuga alucinante, porém em vão. Os três estavam aprisionados e na pior das hipóteses estavam na mansão dos Malfoy. Os gritos histéricos de Bellatrix se sobressaindo às outras vozes... o lugar era frio e obscuro...

_Devemos chamar o Lord? – alguém perguntou.

_Não ainda. Precisamos ter certeza. - a voz fria e cruel de Lucius se fez ouvir – Draco venha até aqui... pode nos ajudar a reconhecer esse trio horroroso, já que dois estão transfigurados, só resta esse rosto bonitinho dessa jovem menina. – Lucius disse a tocando com nojo, mas não com tanto asco quanto Hermione sentia de ser tocada por ele.

_Quero estar a sós com ela meu pai. No meu quarto. – a voz de Draco soou fria fazendo o trio gelar.

Lucius sorriu olhando para a figura palida do filho.

_Bom menino Draco!

_Ei, eu queria a menina. Seria um ótimo tira gosto.- Grayback disse zombador, mas enfurecido pelo fato da moça não ser dada a ele.

_Ao Lord interessa apenas o Potter, e se o Draco quer se divertir com a pequena vadia não vejo por que não permitir. O garoto está se tornando homem, e algumas horas de sexo vão lhe fazer bem. – Lucius disse com um pouco de orgulho.

_Sexo não consensual é algo interessante de se ver.- Bellatriz disse com os olhos brilhantes.

_Eu disse no meu quarto sozinho Tia. Eu e ela. – Draco disse demostrando a sua fraqueza...

Rony e Harry lutaram entre ofegos e tentativas inúteis de fuga, até serem jogados num calabouço sujo e fético.

_Hermione! Hermione!- Rony gritou desesperado tão logo estivesse ali...

_Se o Malfoy encostar nela, eu o mato Rony. Se ele ousar tomá-la como dele a força eu o mato! -Harry disse nervoso e Rony o olhou.

Nunca vira Harry tão assustado, e embora soubesse que o desespero também o dominava caminhou até Harry e o abraçou. Sem meio termos, sem palavras, precisava daquele abraço.

_Ele vai tocá-la, ele vai ... –Rony choramingou.

_Ela é esperta, vai dar um jeito de se safar. – Harry disse o abraçando forte. Era mais baixo, mas Rony se curvou um pouco, apertando a sua cintura, e ele pode se sentir protetor.

Protegeria seus amores... protegeria ... precisava ter Hermione de volta...

_Vamos conseguir eu sei que vamos... – Harry disse tentando manter a esperança.

_Sim, vamos. – Rony fungou e procurou os lábios do amigo e depositou um beijo rapido, até mesmo casto.

Harry sorriu em seu interior, ficariam bem, assim que estivessem com Hermione novamente.

Hermione foi empurrada para dentro do quarto com rancor por comensais que ela não conhecia. Draco entrou pouco depois, sem que ela tivesse tempo de olhar o ambiente.

_Então Granger, esta a minha merce a partir de agora. – ele disse frio sem se aproximar, porém trancando a porta atrás de si.

_Por que não chamar o seu Lord? Por que não me entregar ao Grayback? – ela perguntou indignada e ofegante.

_Preferia o Lobo mau Granger? – ele disse sarcástico.

_Me deixa ir embora!

_Acha que a trouxe aqui em vão Granger!

_Você não pode estar querendo sexo comigo. Não mesmo!- ela se exaltou.

_Não precisa ser um gênio para saber o que eu quero de verdade. Pensei que fosse mais inteligente. - ele disse caminhando devagar de encontro a Hermione que se afastou sobre a cama, tentando manter uma distância segura.

_Você não ia me querer! Sou uma sangue-ruim. Perdeu o juizo?- ela se afastou até bater de encontro a cabeceira da cama.

_Por isso mesmo vou adorar te subjugar aos meus desejos... – ele disse começando a se despir, e subiu na cama.

Hermione se levantou num salto.

_Não será tão facil assim me ter! – Hermione caminhou rapidamente para perto das janelas, estavam fechadas, mas com sorte conseguiria abri-las.

_Sim, será. E eu terei. – Draco caminhou rapidamente até ela que tentava inutilmente abrir a janela.

Eram pesadas, e provavelemnte estavam seladas por magia. O toque rude de Draco a fez gritar. E ele sorriu diabolicamente.

_Grite mesmo, enquanto tem voz. As pessoas lá embaixo estao se deliciando com seus urros que serão de dor e de prazer. - ele disse com um sorriso torto.

_Sua prepotência me enoja! Você nunca me fará gritar de prazer seu idiota!

_E o que uma reles sangue-ruim sabe sobre prazer? Afinal é uma vadia sem uso.

Hermione riu.

_Se você pensa assim! Tenho certeza de que sei muito mais sobre prazeres do que você irá saber em sua fudida e inútil vida! - Hermione cuspiu enfurecida.

As mãos de Draco subiram e desceram com violência num gesto rápido sobre a sua face, a fazendo cair, e gritar de dor.

_Sua vadia. Você está blefando terrivelmente. Eu serei seu primeiro homem, e certamente o único que vai querer fuder seu corpo ridículo.

Hermione sorriu entre lágrimas:

_Você vai me pagar caro por isso Malfoy, muito caro.- ela disse entre dentes.

_Estou morrendo de medo. E é melhor parar de falar. Tenho uma inocência para tomar.

Draco investiou sobre ela com uma fúria que a assustou. A jogou sobre a cama, ele era bem amior do que ela. Estava acostumada a lidar com o corpo de seus ''amigos'', mas eram trocas carinhosas, não algo bruto como sofria agora.

Lutou em silêncio por vários minutos, mas Draco conseguiu rasgar sua blusa e baixar suas calças. E ele mesmo já se encontrava seminu. Hermione ofegou, e quando viu que era inevital, preferiu gritar, a plenos pulmões.

_Então a vadiazinha quer gritar? Quer Granger? Então te darei um motivo.

Draco se afastou e trouxe sua varinha apontada para ela, murmurando o feitiço de tortura preferido dos comensais. Hermione sentiu como se fosse transpassada por uma lamina de dor, e deixou de tentar se encolher e esconder seu corpo, apenas se esticou e trincou os dentes, até que a dor se tornou tao insuportável que ela gritou. Gritou por muitos minutos. Draco queria enfraquecê-la, certamente faria menor a sua luta na hora de tomá-la. Estava certo, Hermione sentia seu corpo tremer e as forças se esvaindo, estava lutando pela conciência...

Rony e Harry gritavam desperados ao ouvir os gritos de Hermione, vindos de algum lugar... em seu desespero Harry lembrou-se do pedaço de espelho... por onde implorou ajuda...

Hermione lutou mais um pouco contra as investidas de Draco até que desistiu, sentindo a língua dele deslizar pelo seu colo e pescoço. Estava dolorida e descabelada, as lágrimas em seus olhos eram tantas que ela mal podia enxergar. Quando as mãos asquerosas de Draco tocaram seus seios ela conteve um gemido... era um toque diferente firme. Gélido. Tão distinto de seus amores. E ela chorou pela violação que sofreria, porém sorriu quando as mãos dele tocaram entre suas pernas.

_Pode me tocar, Malfoy, o quanto quiser, mas você nunca será homem o suficiente para me fazer mulher... - ela disse débil entre sorrisos e lágrimas.

_Vadia! - ele desferiu um golpe tão forte contra a face dela que a fez se virar e sentir o sangue brotar de seus lábios. – Você já se entregou a algum deles. Foi o Weasley não foi? Você se deitou com ele?- Draco gritou furioso

Hermione riu gostosamente...

_Ah se você soubesse...

_Fala desgraçada Fala... foi com o Potter? Ele passou a perna no ruivo idiota? E te faturou primeiro?

Os dedos finos e longos de Draco a seguraram forte pelo pescoço.

_Me solta seu covarde! Me solta!- ela lutou mais um pouco.

_Me conte Granger! Me conte sua vadia de sangue imundo.

Hermione tossiu um pouco quando ele afroxou a pressão em seu pescoço.

_Eu me deito com os dois Malfoy! Com os dois. Sou a mulher deles, e transamos todos os dias até a exaustão. Os dois me tomam com luxuria e me fazem a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

_Eu vou te matar sua desgraçada... você é uma vadia imunda...

_Posso até ser, mas saiba que se me tomar como mulher estará derramando sua semente onde outros já fizeram... onde outros fazem todos os dias... – ela disse e cuspiu no rosto de Draco.

Ele ficou parado por alguns instantes como se assimilasse o que ela havia dito, e depois desferiu alguns golpes contra ela.

_Então é assim... se gosta de ser usada por vários homens terei prazer em fazer a sua vontade. - ele disse irritado, mas ela notou magoa em sua voz.

Mas não pôde vislumbrar os sentimentos dele, pois ele a arastou pelos cabelos para fora do quarto. Foram muitos corredores sendo arrastada, subjugada e humilhada. Até que estivesse novamente na sala da mansão Malfoy, onde muitos espectadores estavam à espera e ansiosos para saberem mais sobre os gritos de dor e medo dela, constrastando com os gritos de fúria e revolta de Draco.

_Que foi meu filho? Tão rápido assim? Pensei que fosse desfrutar mais de um corpo tão belo.- Lucius disse com desdém, enquanto Draco a jogava no meio da sala, com as roupas rasgadas.

Hermione se encolheu tentando esconder o que estava à mostra de seu corpo, mas foi inútil, muitos riram diante da cena.

_Não quero essa imunda que se deleita na cama dos amigos como uma prostituta barata.- Draco cuspiu, e a bagunça que se fez ao ouvirem suas palavras foi imensa.

A algazarra foi tanta que não perceberam os prisioneiros escapando de sua cela e adentrando na sala numa ação rápida e heroíca de resgaste. Rony conseguiu aparatar com Hermione quase insconciente, e Harry os seguiu numa fuga alucinante...

Aparataram na cabana do Chalé das Conchas, lá poderiam contar com a ajuda de Gui e de sua esposa Fluer.

Gui e Fleur receberam os três machucados e os conduziram a um quarto da cabana.

_Conseguimos Harry!- Rony balbuciou ainda com Hermione nos braços... que não se movia muito, apenas chorava copiosamente.

Harry caminhou até eles e os abraçou com carinho e alivio.

_Eu vou matar o Malfoy por isso. Juro que vou. – Rony disse colocando Hermione na cama, e observando as marcas vermelhas e roxas distribuídas pelo seu rosto e seu corpo, e suas roupas em farrapos.

_Ele te tocou Hermione? Ele violou você? – Harry perguntou segurando as mãos dela, que estavam moles, ela permaneceu calada, em letargia não conseguia responder.

Engasgou com as palavras antes de Fleur entrar no quarto, e ver que ela estava a um passo de perder a cosnciência.

_Vão emborrra daqui essta menine precise de cuidade. O que se passou no é importantee, já que ela sobrevivee ao que sejee que tenhé enfrentadee.

Gui guiou os dois para fora, Rony chegou ao corredor, estava vermelho como brasa encandecente. E num gesto de fúria esmurrou a parede.

_Eu vou matá-lo Harry, e vai ser agora! Não devíamos ter saído de lá com ele vivo! _ Rony disse furioso, e fechou os olhos tentando aparatar sem uma varinha.

Harry e Gui o seguraram.

_Seja onde for que estavam não vale a pena voltar lá. – Gui alertou autoritário.

_Ele a machucou Rony, e quero a alma dele por isso. Mas voltar lá é suicidio. E eu não vou conseguir cuidar dela sem você. Por ela, por mim, não vá. – Harry pediu segurando o peito de Rony, seus rostos sujos e marcados por lágrimas.

Rony o fitou por alguns segundos e então o alívio de estarem ali o invadiu, e sem importar com seu irmão a poucos centímetros de distância segurou Harry pelo pescoço...

Gui ficou sem entender e achou que os dois fosem brigar, mas seus olhos não puderam crer quando a boca de seu irmão desceu sobre a do seu amigo...

Foi um toque quente e com um sabor diferente, talvez de lágrimas e medo...

A boca carnuda de Rony sugou com volúpia o lábio inferior de Harry. Harry gemeu como se fosse chorar, mas se agarrou a blusa de Rony com sofreguidão...

Gui queria poder dizer que o que via a sua frente era o primeiro beijo gay que precenciava, mas não havia nada de afeminado, os dois exalavam masculinidade em cada ato... em cada movimento...

Se beijaram por longos minutos até que a porta do quarto se abriu e Hermione chegou a porta pálida com Fleur a seu encalço, certamente, a alertando sobre estar fraca por andar.

Ficou esperando uma reação feia da garota de olhos castanhos, mas ela não veio.

_Ele não me tocou.- ela disse num fio de voz apenas.

Os dois interromperam o beijo e a olharam ao mesmo tempo.

Harry abriu um sorriso e caminhou rapidamente até ela, a levantando do chão. Hermione enganchou as suas pernas na cintura dele com tanta intimidade que Gui se assustou.

Olhou para o irmão e ele sorria abertamente. Vendo a boca de Harry baixar sobre a de Hermione e a beijar com luxuria.

Harry caminhou para a parede que sabia que Rony estava... até sentir as costas de Hermione contra a peito de Rony, que a abraçou por trás...

Fleur via a cena emocionada, mas também não conteve a expressão de espanto quando Harry se afastou e Hermione se virou puxando Rony pelo pescoço e o beijando.

_Ele não me tocou Rony. Não. – ela disse com os lábios grudados aos dele...

N/A: bom tipo, esse é o capítulo que preparei, tenho algumas consideraçoes para fazer. Primeiro é dificil pra caramba fazer uma fic extremamente de nc sem nc hauahauhaauhauahau ta xo explicar, acostumei tanto com as cenas de sexo nessa fic, que fica dificil fazer um cap assim. Bom no inicio em pensei em seguir mais fielmente as cenas da mansão Malfoy do livro, mas depois mudei de ideia, a fic é um ''absurdo'' e se a J.k, visse o que eu faço com os personagens dela certamente ela me internaria num sanatório, pq se me mandasse para askaban eu atacaria os comensais e sugaria os dementadores hauahauahauahauhauhauah Bom entao resolvi mudar. Foi suncinto e sei. Se ficou muito ruim perdão. Mas o foco da fic é a cumplicidade entre os tres entaão... espero ter feito isso de uma maneira legal. Sobre Draquinho fofo na fic hauahaua amei a passagem dele, algo meio intempestuoso sei, mas ah precisava de um vilãozinhos uhauahauah é quem melhor doque nosso loiro mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu hauahauha sobre oGui e a Fleur hauhauaaha eles saberem vai ser amis complicado massss hauahua mas isso é outro cap kkkkkkkk que já to começando a escreverrrr agoraaaaaaaaa hauahau aproveintando o rompante maluco né. Amores mil beijos e brigadinho pela paciencia e carinho ok! Atualizo de novo assim que der hauhaauha Kissses e se valer um coments faz um se valer dois fazem dois agora se valer cinco fazem cinco hauahau afinal tem nc Harry e ron no proximo cap. hauhua

Beta: Óhhh que Capítulo mais fofo... Adorei... Foi tenso no início, mas no final foi lindo! Adoro o Rony sendo protetor... Adoro o Rony de qualquer jeito na verdade...hehehe...


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione dormia tranquilamente na espaçosa cama de casal de um dos quartos da cabana das conchas... Depois de um demorado banho. Havia tomado poções curativas e calmantes... Harry estava saindo do banho e avistou Rony próximo a cama zelando o sono dela.

_Já terminei. Vai. Você também precisa de um banho e descansar. – ele disse calmo.

_ Tomei um pouco de poção revigorante, vai me manter acordado enquanto vocês dormem e descansam um pouco. - ele disse e se levantou indo olhar pela janela.

_Estamos seguros aqui. Você também precisa descansar. - um silêncio estranho surgiu, Harry não precisava ler a mente dele para saber o que ele estava pensando – Quer que eu converse com o Gui e a Fleur? Afinal eles nos viram e...

_Isso é assunto meu. - Rony disse tão ríspido que até soou mal-educado.

_Não Rony isso é assunto nosso. - ele disse ficando de mau humor.

_Meu irmão mais velho me viu beijando na boca de outro homem, de meu melhor amigo, eu suponho que isso é um problema que eu mesmo deva resolver não acha?

_Sim, mas eu o enfrentaria por você. Afinal você nunca quis... - Harry disse baixo, sentindo voltar toda a sua frustração sobre ele e Rony.

_Eu te beijei porque eu quis, porque eu precisava... E se eu sentir vontade te beijo onde eu quiser na frente de quem eu quiser. – Rony disse e em seguida ficou rubro e Harry sorriu.

_Você é tão contraditório Rony... – Harry suspirou cansado, Rony caminhou até onde ele estava e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios...

_Eu sei. – disse ele e saiu

Harry deu outro suspiro profundo acariciou a face de Hermione e pegou um frasco de poção revigorante que estava sobre a cabeceira da cama, o olhou por breves segundos, antes de tomar. Ficaria acordado com Rony celando o sono dela, e talvez conseguissem conversar...

Rony chegou à cozinha, Fleur e Gui conversavam muito baixo, sentados na mesa, suas vozes eram nada menos que sussurros, porém pode sentir que fleur consolava Gui. Certamente ele estaria se lamentando por ter um irmão homossexual.

_Oi... Poderia falar um pouco com vocês dois. - ele disse tímido com as mãos nos bolsos.

Gui o olhou de cima a baixo, como se pudesse ver até a sua alma, procurava traços afeminados, ou algo que expusesse uma opção homossexual. Não ia encontrar. Rony não tinha esses traços. Ele não tinha traços de feminilidade que demonstrasse feminilidade, ou sua escolha sexual.

_Deveria tomar um banho. Está cansado. – Gui disse apenas.

_Irei, daqui a pouco. Preciso te esclarecer algumas coisas.

_Sua escolha sexual é problema seu. Embora nossa família fique desapontada. – Gui disse severo, Ron engoliu em seco e Fleur sussurrou seu nome, como se o alertasse.

_Não espere que eu vá me vestir de mulher e sair por ai, porque isso não vai acontecer. – Rony disse seriamente.

_ É você quem deve me dizer o que esperar. Estou cheio de imaginações.

_Não sou gay. - declarou.

_ Então, aquele beijo caloroso, esbanjando amor e sensualidade que você e o Harry trocaram diante de meus olhos é fruto da minha imaginação? – Gui se indignou.

_A Hermione é nossa mulher.

_ QUE? – os dois quase gritaram, haviam visto o beijo deles, mas não tinham noção das coisas.

_Somos namorados, nós três. Fazemos amor, os três. E Harry e eu simplesmente acontecemos. Sempre nos amamos como amigos e o desejo de nossos corpos surgiram. Ele também não é gay. Não sentimos desejos por outros homens. Mas entre nós acontece. O fato é que somos um trio. Um ''casal de três''. Nos amamos, dormimos juntos, compartilhamos nossos corpos, nossas intimidades. – ele disse serio.

_Não é possível. Santos hormônios adolescentes. – Gui disse cabisbaixo tentando assimilar aquilo.

_E se a meninee Mione aparecer gravidee?

_Não saberemos quem é o pai. Até que a criança nasça. Daí veremos qual de nós dois a fecundou. Porque nos deitamos juntos todas às noites. E vai continuar sendo assim.

_ Merlin, mamãe vai pirar. E o papai? Ah eles vão enlouquecer.

_Não estamos prontos para contar pra eles ainda. Espero acabar essa guerra e assim veremos o que fazer quanto a nós.

_Vocês não podem se casar? Não podem constituir uma família assim... - Gui protestou.

_Não só podemos Gui, como nós já somos uma família. - ele disse sincero - Não vou deixar de dormir com o Harry, não vou deixar de dormir com a Hermione. Como disse é a nossa escolha. Não se preocupe Harry e eu não somos bichinhas saltitantes, mas gostamos de estar juntos.

_E como a meninee Mione e vê isso tudo? – Fleur perguntou curiosa.

_Feliz, em ter dois ''Homens'' em sua cama todas as noites, e durante todo o tempo, ter dois amigos. – ele não conteve o sorriso

_Nussss eu quasee no darr contee de um mariddee Weasley e ela daa contee de um Weasley e um potteeer. - Fluer disse sorrindo e Gui se viu obrigado a seguir a risada baixa da esposa – E simplesmente lindee esse amorrr Gui.

_Vá descansar Rony, e enquanto vocês não decidirem contar para todos sobre essa relação de vocês, Fleur e eu ficaremos em silencio. Essa opção é de vocês, e vocês devem decidir quando contarem a todos.

_Isso mesmeeee fique tranquilee,e vá descansar.

_Boa noite então.

_Boa noite meu irmão. - Gui disse como símbolo de sua aceitação.

Rony cabisbaixo seguiu para o quarto. Entrou no quarto e viu que Hermione dormia do mesmo jeito e Harry tinha preparado uma cama no chão ao lado de Hermione. Não disse nada apenas foi para o banheiro.

Rony saiu de um banho longo que levou mais de meia hora, não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas a verdade é que estava em duvida se torcia para Harry estar dormindo ou não. Passara rapidamente pelo quarto, mas o suficiente para perceber que ele arrumara a cama com dois lugares, e deitara no meio, deixando um espaço proposital para ele em sua beirada. Será que iriam dormir juntos sem a Hermione? Um calafrio o percorrer. Estava excitado tinha que admitir, mas só estava assim porque tomara a poção revigorante... Harry assim como Hermione deveria estar num sono profundo...

Saiu do banho sem camisa, vestia apenas uma calça larga que emprestara de Gui, ainda enxugando os cabelos vermelhos observou o quarto na penumbra. Com um suspiro se deitou ao lado de Harry, escutando apenas as respirações ritmadas...

_Preferi que deitássemos aqui, ela precisa descansar. - a voz de Harry foi um sussurro.

_ Concordo. Eu falei com o Gui e com a Fleur. Disse a verdade e eles concordaram em guardar nosso segredo até que estejamos preparados para contra-r a nossa opção a todos.

_ Hum, e a Fleur como aceitou?

_Acho que ela sentiu inveja da Mione por ter nós dois. - ele disse tentando ficar serio, mas Harry o encarou, observou como o amigo estava bonito. Sorriu breve e se virou, dando as costas para Rony e abraçando o próprio corpo.

Rony olhou as costas nuas do amigo/amante, seus cabelos ainda úmidos do banho assim como os seus. Sem hesitar colou seu peito às costas dele, e passou um dos braços sobre o peito dele, ouvindo Harry murmurar baixo algo que ele não compreendeu.

_Eu disse ao Gui, que não somos gays, mas que eu amo estar com você, e que não abriria mão nem da Hermione nem de você. Disse que nosso desejo é mutuo.

_É a verdade Rony. Embora seja insana, e eu não saiba como chegamos aqui. Eu o desejo com o mesmo ardor que desejo ela. - Harry sussurrou de olhos fechados, e segurou a mãos dele e beijou os dedos do amigo carinhosamente.

Rony o fez se virar e tomou a sua boca com sofreguidão. Não disseram mais nada apenas deslizaram suas mãos entre seus corpos os roçando com fervor... Harry se afastou um pouco, tomando a sua varinha que estava embaixo do travesseiro e silenciou o quarto... Rony o segurou firme pelo pescoço e mordeu a pele firme e os músculos duros de seu tórax, ele era tão diferente da suavidade de Hermione, desceu a mão e encontro o elástico da calça do pijama que ele usava. Encontrou a masculinidade de Harry ereta e rijida. Ambos gemeram e Rony começou a masturbá-lo devagar. Harry se deliciou por alguns minutos, e se levantou rápido afastando as cobertas, precisava vê-lo, senti-lo, cheirá-lo, tocá-lo.

Harry o despiu devagar, olhando nos olhos azuis do ruivo... Seus próprios olhos verdes brilhando como esmeraldas... Suas mãos másculas envolveram a masculinidade grossa de Rony, e massageou duas vezes subindo e descendo. A ponta ficou extremamente úmida com o gozo eminente. E ele não pode resistir mais se abaixou e levou aos lábios, o engolindo inteiro. Rony gemeu rouco, com um chupão forte, Harry chupou a cabeça do penis e soltou, olhando para Rony.

_Me mostre cmo você gosta. Me mostre seu ritmo.- ele disse sensual.

_ Você sabe.

_ Quero que me mostre, me guie como quiser Rony.

Os dedos de Rony deslizaram por sobre a face de Harry sensualmente, entraram em seus lábios, e Harry os beijou rapidamente, e logo Rony puxou fortes os cabelos dele. Harry poderia reclamar da dor, mas sentiu seu penis latejar de excitação. Sorriu e recolocou a boca sobre o membro de Rony, que implorava por aquele toque.

Rony não foi gentil, puxou a cabeça de Harry até enterrar seu membro o mais fundo dentro da garganta dele. Harry gemeu tentando conter o impacto, pelas limitações físicas ele acho que chegaria a ânsia de vomito pela invasão, mas não, ele suportou... Queria que ele estivesse ali, e Rony fez... Repetiu os movimentos duramente. Por longos minutos... Rony gemeu movendo seu quadril de encontro à boca de Harry...

_ Harry, para... – ele balbuciou- Vem cá! – Harry amoleceu o corpo deixando Rony o guiar.

Com alguns movimentos ele estava sobre Rony, sua boca ao alcance do membro vermelho que chupara com tanto gosto. Quase urrou quando sentiu o aperto de Rony na base do próprio penis, e a língua dele o sondando devagar. Gemeu alucinado, sentindo o ruivo o engoliu. Se equilibrou e moveu os quadris o levando no fundo da garganta dele. Rony se assustou de início e sorriu logo depois o fazendo o engolir também. Os dois ficaram envoltos naquela brincadeira por longos minutos. Até que Harry saiu de cima de Rony e procurou seus lábios, se beijaram devagar. E Harry se deitou dessa vez trazendo Rony para cima de seu corpo. Suas mãos passeando pelos músculos bem feitos de Rony.

Rony massageou as bolas gêmeas abaixo do penis e levou um de seus dedos aonde ele o desejava. Harry gemeu sentindo seu corpo amolecer com a caricia estava receptivo apesar de sentir o membro ereto. Sentiu o dedo de Rony o sondando ao mesmo tempo em que sentir seu orifício latejar de desejo, implorando por invasão...

Rony esticou a mão ate a cabeceira da cama e encontrou um vidro de creme hidratante que estava ali...

Harry o olhou com olhos brilhantes, usara o creme, mas deixara ali propositalmente... Rony espalhou um pouco de creme sobre o próprio membro, e levou uma pequena quantidade ao anus de Harry que se masturbava devagar observando cada gesto do amigo. Ofegou quando Rony encaixou a ponta de seu membro nele. Sabia que era doloroso, mas era algo que certamente apreciaria, fechou os olhos e Rony reclamou...

_ Abra os olhos Harry! Quero ver seus olhos, enquanto te faço meu.

Harry abriu os olhos, mas mordeu os lábios o que fez Rony rir.

_Por favor... - Harry gemeu.

Mas não foi preciso falar de novo, Rony forçou os quadris fortemente o penetrando na primeira tentativa. Inteiro dentro dele, Harry não pode evitar fechar os olhos, sentiu seu penis arder de vontade de gosar... Queria tanto o alivio...

_Você esté bem?- Rony perguntou e ele assentiu sem dizer nada, apenas levantou um pouco as pernas, de modo que ergueu seu quadril e Rony se enterrou mais uns centímetros dentro dele.

Rony gemeu, sentiu o suor descer sobre suas temporãs, segurou ambas as pernas de Harry de modo à mante-lo mais aberto e mais a seu dispor. Logo depois investiu sobre ele com investidas longas e profundas. Seus corpos se chocavam com um baque seco, forte e firme. Harry gemeu alucinado controlando os movimentos sobre seu próprio penis. Rony urrou quando sentiu o interior de Harry se apertar a seu redor. E fez movimentos mais intensos, olhando o penis do amigo explodir jogando jatos de semem em sua barriga. E gosou apertado, o mais fundo que podia dentro dele...

Envolvidos, os dois não vira os olhos castanhos e brilhantes que o espreitavam... As mãos femininas encontraram a própria intimidade... Em silencio Hermione se tocou... Era um momento deles e ela entendia e respeitava. Mas ver os dois assim entregues a deixou em chamas... Chamas que ela apagou sozinha e rapidamente, pois com poucos toques explodiu num goso fraco, mas satisfatório. Estava cansada e vendo os dois se beijando devagar depois do prazer ela adormeceu novamente...

_ Harry, o que a Fleur dirá se souber que peguei o hidratante Frances dela?

_Certamente não vai se importar... Ela vai mais é se preocupar em como usamos ele...

Os dois sufocaram as risadas. E adormeceram logo a seguir...

Hermione acordou primeiro, foi ao banheiro rapidamente, já não havia mais marcas das agressões em seu corpo, colocou a banheira para encher, os sais aromatizantes franceses da Fleur eram realmente irresistíveis...

Ron acordou primeiro Harry estava praticamente jogado em cima dele, riu era uma sensação boa. Levantou a cabeça rapidamente e não viu Hermione a cama.

_Harry! Acorda a Mione não está na cama.

_Hum?- ele perguntou sonolento, e saiu de cima de Rony se aconchegando num canto do colchão, queria continuar dormindo.

Rony se levantou e entrou rapidamente no banheiro. A visão que teve de Hermione na banheira de espuma fez seu coração acelerar e bater como se estivesse em suas partes intimas. Antes que pudesse dizer algo sentiu Harry atrás de si enrolado no lençol...

_Merlin! – Harry balbuciou sentindo seu corpo estremecer.

Hermione estava completamente nua... De costas para a porta do banheiro seu corpo, recém coberto de espumas brancas que desciam delicadas por suas curvas, seus cabelos mais escuros e ondulados jogados pelas costas, a curva de sua nadega parecia convidar ao toque.

Ela se virou devagar e sorriu jogando sensualmente os cabelos, passou as mãos pelos seios tentando tirar a espuma dos bicos intumescidos...

_Santa Maria mãe de Merlin e das mulheres gostosas! – Ron balbuciou

_ Oi, vocês estão ai? Não quis acordá-los estavam tão lindos dormindo abraçadinhos. – ela disse sorridente, mas ambos ruborizaram e evitaram se olhar. Ela riu do gesto infantil.

_ Algum de vocês dois pode pegar a toalha para mim? - ela pediu devagar e como nenhum dos dois se mexeu, ela saiu da banheira e caminhou até eles, passou entre os dois, sabia que arrancava suspiros e olhares de desejo... Enrolou-se na toalha... - e disse – Espero vocês lá na cama...

Hermione saiu do quarto, embora não quisesse os movimentos de seus quadris pareceram exagerados... Mas extremamente sexy e ela se sentiu a mulher mais sexy do universo...

Cinco minutos, foi o tempo que eles se demoraram no banheiro... Ela se enxugou e deitou esperando os dois. Sairam do banheiro um atrás do outro e salatarm na cama animadamente.

_Como você está? - Harry perguntou.

_Maravilhosa... Mas estou com um desejo contido desde ontem à noite... - ela disse sussurrando no ouvido de Ron que estremeceu.

_Ontem à noite? Eu pensei que... – Harry disse pálido.

_Eu estava dormindo Harry, mas quando acordei me toquei, e fiquei satisfeita, vendo vocês dois. - ela contou

_Creio então que podemos te ajudar nisso não é mesmo Harry?

Rony perguntou e Harry apenas sorriu.

Hermione estava com o corpo mole, tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia gozado. Nos dedos ágeis de Rony, nos lábios sensuais de Harry, com Harry fundo em sua feminilidade enquanto Rony latejava em sua boca... Com Rony investindo forte contra seu anus, e Harry apertando magistralmente seu setores... Foi intenso, estava cansada, mas percebeu pelos toques que Harry e Rony ainda estavam eretos. Riu satisfeita, encontrou os olhos de Harry que brilharam de luxuria.

Hermione não perdeu tempo, beijou a boca de Rony com dedicação, sua língua procurando sondar cada reentrancia da cavidade úmida, talvez em busca de fluidos, dela ou de Harry, já que a boca dele estivera sobre eles a poucos minutos atrás...

Harry começou a beijar o tórax forte de Ron se deliciando com a rigides de seus músculos, desceu ate a cintura, movendo os dedos agilmente fechados sobre o membro que conhecia tão bem...

Rony gemeu estava delicioso o beijo de Hermione, mas Harry continuava descendo as suas caricias... Mais pra baixo... Mais para o fundo... Sentiu os dedos de Harry o sondando onde jamais havia sido tocado... Sabia que Hermione o beijava com o intuito de entretê-lo... Sabia, pois havia sido assim quando tomara Harry... Só que agora era diferente... Ele é quem seria tomado...

_Mione... - ele balbuciou contra os lábios dela – Mione...

_Ele quer você Rony. Quer ser seu homem... Assim como você foi o dele... Deixa-o ele tomar você Rony...

Rony revirou os olhos balbuciando o nome dela enquanto a língua de Harry o tocou em seu botão virgem e jamais tocado. A língua de Harry parecia brasa e fez acender o desejo nele...

_Harry, Mione eu... Eu tenho medo... - ele confessou num murmúrio rouco...

Harry abriu ainda mais as nadegas dele até alcançar o objeto de seu desejo. Acariciou com pericia, o fazendo gemer...

_Você é nosso Rony, e Hoje vamos tomar você em todos os sentidos... – ela balbuciou o beijando novamente.

N/A: Bom empolgueiiiiiii Escrevi rápido para compensar a falta de  
>nc do outro cap hauahuahau<br>Hauahauhaua amores é o seguinte a fic ta no fim... deve ter  
>apensas mais dois cap.<br>Que creio eu não deve demorar para sair.AS VEZES demoro a postar mais podem visitar o blog ok


	18. Chapter 18

Nota Autora: Amores, esse é o penultimo capitulo da fic... calma não se desesperem ainda tem o epilogoooo. novidade o ultimo já ta pronterrimo, falta betar, que tal me encherem de comets. Sei que com essa falta do floreios nem estamos podendo exigir mais chegar aos 100 votos ai me deixaria imensamente felizz, quem coopera? Hauahau beijos e divirtam-se...

Cap 18 – Seu Homem

Rony sentiu o corpo amolecer, os lábios de Hermione junto aos seus, e Harry sondando seu corpo, era o mesmo que estar no paraíso... Sentiu sua pele eriçar e seria capaz de gozar nos dedos de Harry se ele continuasse mais um minuto.

_Para! - ele ofegou e se afastou rapidamente.

Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo frustado.

_Rony Weasley! Escuta...- Hermione disse olhando o rosto vermelho e o corpo tremulo do amante amigo- A guerra está próxima... muito próxima... e eu não tenho nada para me arrepender... eu me entreguei aos dois homens que amo. De corpo e alma. E sou feliz por isso. E tenho certeza de que o Harry também é feliz pelas escolhas dele. Rony cuidado com o que está fazendo... você pode se arrepender. Se Harry ou eu morrer nessa batalha...

_Para com isso Hermione, se ele não quer... não vamos forçar ele fazer isso. É porque ele não confia em nós... – Harry gritou e levantou saindo para o banheiro.

_Não se trata de confiança Harry Potter! – Rony gritou de volta.

_Se trata de que então? Você não confia o suficiente em nós Rony. Não confia em mim. E quer saber, vai à merda... Porque eu não quero saber Ronald... não mesmo.

_Não dê as costa para mim quando falo Harry Potter.- Rony disse enquanto vencia a distância entre eles e segurava o braço de Harry.

_Me solta! – Harry gritou e num impulso Rony o puxou unindo a sua boca a dele.

Harry tentou empurra-lo, mas Rony foi mais forte. E não era mesmo intenção dele se livrar. Hermione sorriu vendo os dois num beijo que mais parecia uma luta.

_Harry, eu quero ser seu. – Rony murmurou com a testa colada a de Harry- Por favor... - ele disse num sussurro.

Harry respirou pesadamente e encaminhou Rony para cama onde Hermione os esperava. Hermione o olhou profundamente, e com o olhar mais timido e inocente ele dissera:

_Eu o aceitarei em mim, mas eu quero estar com a boca sobre você...

Hermione abriu a boca em espanto.

_O que? - ela perguntou num sussurro.

_Isso que ouviu. Quero estar entre as suas pernas, te chupando, e brincando com a minha lingua.

Harry gemeu ao mesmo tempo que ela.

_Eu te amo Rony. – ela disse emocionada. E se deitou abrindo as pernas devagar.

Foi a vez de Rony gemer e se colocar sobre ela, beijando seus seios e sua barriga. Harry não perde tempo mordicou a nuca de Rony, enquanto se corpo colava ao dele. Num instante discutiam a relação e o medo de Rony, no outro...

Ron estava com o rosto embrenhado entre as dobras de Hermione, e ela estava completamente alagada, sentindo Rony a sondar e brincar com o clitores dela, ela choramingou, observando os olhos de Harry a encarando por sobre os ombros de Rony. Conjurou com um grunhido um dos oleos aromatizados que adquiriram em outros momentos. E levou os as mãos de Harry. Que os recebeu de bom grado, e espalhou uma boa quantidade pelas costas largas de Rony, que grunhiu em aprovação...

O cheiro adocicado do oléo fez com que Rony relaxasse, era menta e chocolate... Hermione riu sentindo ele se entregando aos poucos... Conhecia muito bem as delicias das maos de Harry.

Rony sentiu-se intumescido, as maõs de Harry desciam pelo longo de sua espinha, e acariciavam as suas nadegas, e o contato das mãos mornas de Harry com a maciez produzida pelo oleo eram divinas. Sentiu mais um pouco de oléo ser desepejados entre suas nadegas e o frizzon dos dedos de Harry o fez gemer enlouquecidadamente.

Hermione riu, pois sabia exatamente o que Harry fazia, mesmo sem ver os movimentos de seus dedos, o aperto dos labios de Rony sobre ela apertavam, a cada vez que Harry era mais ousado.

_Rony! - ela chamou roucamente.

_Hum...

_Ele vai ser suave com você... ele é gentil... ele é um doce... nosso Harry... Rony ele vai te foder com muito carinho.- Hermione acrescentou maliciosamente, enquanto Rony sentiu os dedos de Harry penetrando de vagar em seu corpo. _ Converse com ele Harry, sei que gosta de falar em meu ouvido enquanto me faz amor... fala Harry.-Hermione incitou e Harry sorriu torto e timidamente.

Estava tão duro quanto uma rocha, e seus dedos entravam e saiam de dentro de um homem, seu melhor amigo. Ofegante ele segurou o proprio membro, e roçou entre as nadegas de Rony, sentindo o orificio latejar de encontro a sua glande.

_Você... - Harry disse retirando os cabelos de um lado da orelha de Rony e aproximando seus labios, tanto que chegavam a roçar na orelha que estava vermelha naquele momento – Você é um... Ron... relaxe e se entregue ao prazer que eu posso te oferecer...meu homem...- Harry deslizou a lingua pela orelha dele, o fazendo choramingar...

Hermione apertou os cabelos dele, enquanto Harry se forçou a primeira vez... Rony se retesou com a investida...

_Respira fundo Rony, relaxa... Relaxa...- Hermione disse suave e Rony encontrou as mãos dela, e ela apertou os dedos dele em sinal de apoio.

Harry puxou Rony pela cintura de modo que ele se empinasse ainda mais a seu dispor, e penetrou de novo... sendo barrado mais uma vez pela rigidez do corpo dele.

_Rony... Se você não ceder um pouco, não vamos conseguir, sem que fique machucado, entende?- Harry sussurrou e Hermione se levantou...

Rony tentou reclamar, mas ela se deitou proxima a ele, e o beijou nos lábios...

_Vamos lá Rony, olhe para mim...

_Oh Merlin... - ele ofegou sentindo Harry se afastar, e enrolar os dedos envolta de seu membro.

_Você está duro Rony... você me quer...

_Você o quer Rony? – Hermione perguntou e não deu tempo para que ele respondesse enfiou a lingua na boca dele com depravação, o deixando sem ar...

_Quero muito... - ele gemeu.

Harry beijou as costas dele, antes de tentar de novo, e dessa vez ele relaxou os musculos de modo que a ereção de Harry passou o arco dele sem muita dificuldade. Harry gemeu alto. E Hermione riu de encontro aos lábios de Rony, sabia que faltava muito pouco.

Harry moveu seus quadris pra frente e para trás devagar e Rony empurrou o traseiro de encontro aos quadris dele...

_Isso Rony, se entregue... sou seu homem... seu macho... vamos.

Harry estava transtornado pelo desejo naquele momento. Rony ainda teria dificuldades em assumi-lo como seu homem, aquela frase ainda não lhe era bem aceita... mas seu corpo agia diferentemente de sua mente, apesar de sentir seu corpo latejar e arder como o inferno queria que ele entrasse mais... mais a cada centimetro...

_Harry... - ele gemeu prendendo o ar em seus pulmões.

Hermione se colocou de modo que podia segurar a ereção dele, e masturba-lo, enquanto olhava o rosto dele. E ele gemeu alucinado.

_Caramba... - ele murmurou sentindo Hary se afastar...

Harry saiu de dentro dele e ele resmungou, fazendo Hermione e Harry rirem baixo. Harry despejou um pouco de oleo na palma das maos e o massageou, e ele gemeu baixo em alivio, pois se sentia em brasas, mas algo em seu ventre queria mais.

Harry se colocou na posição correta mai uma vez, abriu as nadegas dele com ambas as maos, e passou o penis na região.

_Ai Harry, caramba... faz isso logo... caralho Harry, eu quero.

Harry sorriu abertamente, e mordeu os proprios lábios, estava feliz, imensamente feliz. Com uma única investida adentrou em Rony até a base. Ele gritou tão alto, e Hermione apertou os dedos na base do penis de Rony. Que gozou imensamente nas mãos dela.

Harry ficou imovel, sentindo o aperto do corpo de Rony sobre o seu penis. Hermione engoliu em seco, olhou para Harry ele estava palido, como se houvese machucado Rony, e ela riu gostosamente.

_Rony, desculpa cara. - Harry ia dizendo quando sentiu Rony desfalecer.

Seu membro ainda duro dentro dele, o acompanhou quando ele se abaixou sobre o colchão. Fez menção de sair, mas Hermione quase gritou.

_Fica quieto.

_Por Merlin Mione eu o machuquei.

Hermione sorriu de novo e retirou a mão debaixo de Rony e mostrou a Harry. Que olhou suspreso o semem que escorria em abundancia das mãos dela. Olhou para Rony incrédulo.

_Merlin... Harry eu gosei, me desculpe, mas é que... _Rony disse embaraçado.

Os risos explodiram no quarto com força...

Mas morreram quando Hermione se afastou um pouco, e Harry começou a se mover sobre Rony, que gemeu entregue.

_Embora você tenha terminado, eu ainda não terminei doçura. - Harry disse fazendo com que Rony se virasse, e ficasse de frente para ele.

Instintivamente Rony ergueu os joelhos, e Harry o cobriu com afoito, precisava estar dentro dele de novo. Seus labios se uniram num beijo calmo.

_Mione?- Harry perguntou a procurando com o olhar.

Rony o seguiu, olhando para a poltrona próxima a cama, ela estava lá sentada de pernas abertas, se tocando devagar. Os dois gemeram e ela sorriu sensualmente.

_Se divirtam... vou amar estar aqui admirando vocês dois.- ela levou os dedos lambuzados a boca, e nenhum dos três sabiam se estavam melados do gozo dela ou do de Rony.

Rony nunca achou que fosse se sentir tão excitado, na verdade ele nunca achou que faria sexo com homem, mas ele estava gostando, estava realmente gostando e ver Hermione na poltrona se tocando, seus fluidos derramando a medida que os dedos dela entrava e saia da feminilidade dela no mesmo ritimo que Harry entrava e saia de dentro dele e o deixava entorpecido. Viu quando Hermione usou um dos dedos pra fazer movimentos lentos no clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra mão subia devagar pela barriga até chegar ao seio e apertava um dos mamilos. Foi muito e gemendo ele forçou o corpo de encontro a Harry.

Harry não poderia esperar mais, investiu nele com força. Seu penis batendo fundo dentro dele, Rony quis gritar, e embolou os lençois entre os dedos, se ia ter um macho sobre ele, ela melhor ser honrado, ate na hora de dar, pois Harry fora quando as possições eram inversas. E se esforçou ajudando a Harry no suave balanço de seus quadris.

Rony não pudera imaginar que gozaria de novo, mas sentiu seu penis inchando com as investidas dele, todos seus nervos aflorados. Hermione gemeu alto em sua propria caricia e Harry foi mais rápido, e mais bruto, ele apreciou muito mais do que havia imaginado. Ouviu Rony grunhir alto, enquanto gozava dentro dele, sabia que ele havia gozado, mas como seu membro ainda estava duro, ele continuou, o carinho e o respeito, mas acima de tudo o desejo, foi o suficiente para seu coração se encher de alegria e gozou mais uma vez pensando em como o amava.

Até Breve Beijos de Chocolate


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

A proximidade com a guerra já não existia. A guerra era um fato, e os consumia dia a dia...

Enfim estavam em Hogwarts, cercados de amigos e pessoas que os queriam bem, mas também se viam cercados de ameaças, e de medo. Hermione estava mais abalada naquela manhã, sabia que o confronto era iminente e estava próximo, muito próximo. Harry se distanciou um pouco dos dois amantes, precisava de um minuto sozinho.

Rony entrou no dormitório feminino. Hermione estava muito quieta sentada num canto.

_O que foi? Você está expcionalmente quieta. - ele disse como uma acusação - Está muito pálida também. Não tem comido. O que há?- ele disse num tom calmo e compreensivo.

Hermione se emocionou, e o olhou, seus olhos de avelã tristes como nunca.

_Estou bem. - ela mentiu se levantando rapidamente, talvez sua intenção fosse apenas se aninhar entre os braços fortes dele, mas o quarto estava totalmente fora de foco derrepente, e ela oscilou em direção a ele.

_Mione!- Rony correu e a amparou a fazendo se apoiar em seu peito - Por Merlin Mione, o que está havendo?

_Estou muito cansada. Deve ser isso. Rony e estou com medo também. - ela disse chorosa enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

Ele se sentou a trouxe para junto dele, a fazendo se sentar em seu colo, e ela se aninhou a ele.

_Rony, estou com medo. Se o Voldemort consegui o que quer? Conseguir matá-lo? Rony, não quero viver sem o Harry, eu o amo... - ela disse chorando muito.

_Eu também o amo Mione, e temo pela vida dele. Mas devemos ser fortes. Não podemos fraquejar agora, depois de tudo.

_E se algo te acontecer Rony?- ela perguntou chorando agarrada ao pescoço dele - Não poderia suportar Rony... Não quero perder você...

_Ei Calma. Mione escuta, seremos cuidadosos ok. Nós estaremos lá nos protegendo ok? Você é a melhor bruxa que eu conheço. E vai nos ajudar nessa batalha. Não perderemos... - ela beijou no pescoço - Você tem certeza de que está bem?

_Tenho... - ela fungou - Vamos atrás do nosso Gentleman, não consigo ficar muito tempo longe dele. Vamos?

Ela concordou e devagar saiu do colo dele. Mas ao se firmar no chão ela não foi capaz de ficar de pé sozinha, e caiu desfalecida em seus braços.

_Merlin! Hermione fala comigo? - ele gritou muito alto.

Harry entrou no quarto como um furacão, seguido de Neville e Gina.

_O que aconteceu?- ele correu para ajudar Rony que a sustentava em seus braços, sem fazer menção de colocá-la na cama - Mione, fala comigo.

_Chame alguém ela desmaiou. - Rony berrou.

_Rony, o que houve? - Harry perguntou mais uma vez e o ajudou a ajeitar entre os travesseiros de uma das camas.

_Ela está muito assustada Harry. Com muito medo. Nunca a vi dessa maneira. Ela teme a morte de um de nós dois.

Harry o olhou com um suspiro. Sabia que era a preocupação do trio, mas porque ela se sentia tão afetada daquela maneira? Sendo que ela era a força deles, quando eles fraquejavam... Ela era tudo.

Foi a Senhora Weasley que entrou no quarto para ajudar. Com gestos firmes e um pano embevecido em alguma poção a fez começar a recobrar os sentidos.

_Ela está muito fraca. Vocês ficaram tempo demais perambulando por ai com essa menina. Ela está fraca demais.

Ron e Harry se encolheram como se fossem eternamente culpados pelo mal estar dela.

_Rony... - ela balbuciou.

_Estou aqui. - Rony se aproximou da cama e segurou as mãos dela, estava tremula.

_Onde está o Harry?

_Bem aqui. - Foi Harry quem disse e a abraçou.

Estavam naquela doce troca de carinho quando a voz de Voldemort se fez ouvir, Harry estremeceu e se afastou dela.

_Eu te amo! - ele sussurrou beijando os lábios dela rapidamente, e se virou para sair.

Rony se aproximou e a beijou também deixando todos perplexos.

_Eu também te amo. Fique aqui estará segura. - ele disse e alcançou Harry ainda na porta.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, e tocou o rosto do ruivo ao seu lado. E ele beijou a sua palma respeitosamente, sem importar com os olhos de quem quer que fosse que estivesse presente.

_Eu amo você também, e não vou deixar você lutar sozinho.

_Eu amo você!- Harry disse e o abraçou muito apertado, mas sem beijar seus lábios, não queria alarmar a família de Rony.

Juntos saíram pela porta com as varinhas em punho.

Hermione se levantou em seguida a saída deles.

_Ei, aonde você vai? Está fraca, e não se sente bem. - a Sra. Weasley alertou.

_Não vou deixar que os dois homens da minha vida lutem sozinhos, não mesmo.

_Hermione espera... -Gina gritou, mas ela já havia pegado sua varinha e corria em direção ao salão principal...

Estar cara a cara com Voldmort era algo assustador, e mesmo depois de tantas vezes Harry não podia esconder um pouco de medo e hesitação. Voldemord riu em sua mente e fora dela, e Harry sabia exatamente o que aconteceria se ele padecesse ali. Certamente a morte não seria um alento.

_Tem razão Potter... Matar não é a primeira opção. Nunca foi. Talvez a você sim, se tratando do menino que sobreviveu essa seria a primeira única e absoluta decisão. Mas não para seus amigos. Eu adoraria brincar antes de matá-los. Fazê-los sofrer cada dor por você, cada dor que eu infligiria a você, seria neles.

Voldemort riu diabolicamente, e Harry saiu devagar. Não permitiria que pagassem por ele, não permitiria que seus amigos, seus amantes, que seu homem e sua mulher sofressem por eles. E se entregar era a única saída.

Hermione não podia precisar o quanto lutara, e quanto comensais derrubara, ou contra quem lutava. Sua força estava no auge. Lutava com ímpeto e vontade. De longe via a sua própria garra refletida em Rony. Podia ver como ele lutava graciosamente, e sem perder a masculinidade que ele exalava, teve que dar um breve sorriso se lembrando das loucuras que eram capazes de fazer na cama juntos. Distraída, não viu um feitiço ser lançado e a acertou lançando-a longe.

Pode ouvir a voz de Rony, quando ele gritou vendo o que tinha acontecido com ela, mas a dor em seu ventre a fez querer vomitar. Com a visão embaçada pode ver Rony, e Simas derrubando o comensal que a atacara.

Rony se abaixou próximo a ela, queria dizer algo, mas ele parecia tão desesperado. Procurou sorrir para tranquilizá-lo e se levantou.

_Estou bem Rony, só que... - ela ia dizendo e se curvou sentindo uma ânsia de vomito avassaladora.

Rony a amparou e com a cobertura dos outros a tiraria da linha de guerra, quando ouviram a voz fria e insensível de Voldemort... E ele estava com Harry nos braços.

O grito de dor de Hermione cortou a noite e todos olharam em direção a Voldmort... Rony congelou, o simples ato de respirar o fazia sentir, como se sua alma estivesse partido em duas... talvez três, por ver Hermione sofrendo e não acreditava que ela sobrevivesse aquele dor...

O suplicio porém não durou muito, Voldermt ordenava que todos se inclinassem perante ele...quando Neville num ato heróico atacou a serpente de estimação do Lord das trevas, o bicho morreu com um grunhido sobrenatural, e Harry se pós de pé... cara a cara com Voldemort... lançaram juntos uma maldição imperdoável. E Voldmort caiu com os olhos vidrados... ele estava morto. Pelas mãos de Harry ele estava morto!

A multidão se agitou, mas foi Rony o primeiro a cruzar a distância até Harry e o abraçou. Ele ainda estava aturdido com tudo, mas o calor do corpo de Rony o rodeando o trouxe a realidade. Rony segurou firme os cabelos dele.

_Eu pensei que tinha te perdido...- a voz grossa estava num fio.

Harry não pode dizer nada, não tinha o que falar, principalmente com a boca de Rony sobre a sua, lhe roubando o pouco de ar que lhe sobrara do duelo.

Harry se espantou. Sabia que o relacionamento deles viria à tona, mas não esperava que fosse daquela maneira. Aquela ação diante de todos, era melhor do que mil eu te amos, produzido pela boca do ruivo. Harry sorriu de encontro à boca dele, e o ajeitou nos seus braços, aproveitando aquele beijo. Enquanto todos os olhavam espantados.

Hermione caminhou devagar... Ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo. O que lhe pareceu milhares de pessoas a sua frente, abriram espaço, para que ela chegasse ao centro do salão comunal. O corpo de Tom Riddle representava nada... Nada! Todos olhavam para ela, com olhares de pena, e curiosidade. E ela sorriu certamente estariam se compadecendo dela, por ser a sobra daquele trio. A sobra porque já que os dois se declararam em público de maneira tão deliberada.

O olhar de pena de muitos a fez estremecer... ah se eles soubessem, soubessem que ela era a mulher mais feliz do mundo...

Harry rompeu o beijo, e pergunto com a testa colada a de Rony.

_E a nossa mulher? –

_Harry... - ela disse num fio de voz, mas não foi capaz de dar outro passo, caiu de joelhos, e apoiou as mãos no chão com um gemido alto.

Mione! Harry e Rony gritaram em uníssono e correram até ela. Rony a levantou do chão rapidamente e Harry segurou as mãos dela. Mas ela não pode dizer nada, seu ventre foi atravessado por uma dor latente, e ela gritou.

Madame Pomffrey apareceu despenteada e apressada.

_Vamos, levem-na para um dos dormitórios. Vou cuidar dela.

Hermione chorava baixo e continuamente, quando a colocaram na cama. Rony estava muito vermelho, e Harry pálido ao extremo. Ambos tentavam se manter tocando-a de alguma maneira.

_Granger! Está me ouvindo?

_Estou. - ela disse chorando muito – Você foi atingida várias vezes durante a batalha, mas não me parece enfeitiçada. Mas isso fez mal a seu corpo, precisa me dizer alguma coisa?

_Dizer o que? Você só precisar livrá-la dessa dor.- Rony disse exasperado.

Pomffrey o olhou feio, e olhou para a Senhora Wesley que estava ali.

_Vamos quero os dois fora daqui. - a Senhora Weasley disse enquanto ajudava a despir Hermione para mais exames.

_Quero ficar com ela. -Harry resmungou.

_Não faça isso mais difícil Harry. Ela está com um sangramento interno. E precisamos de privacidade, então quero você e o Rony fora daqui, agora!- ela disse berrando a última palavra.

Ambos hesitaram, mas Hermione gritou sentindo dor, quando Pomffrey trocou a sua barriga. E eles decidiram esperar no corredor.

Gina estava lá à espera de noticias, e conjurou bancos para os dois se sentarem, já que eles estavam prestes a caírem.

Harry deixou escapar um soluço, um choro que estava preso a tempos, e Rony o abraçou.

_Ela vai ficar bem... Vai sim...

Pomffrey examinou Hermione. Olhou para a Senhora Weasley e conjurou a poção certa.

_Srta Granger, beba isso. Beba agora.

_Não... Dói demais. - ela choramingou, sentindo seu corpo ficar mole. E imaginado que seu estomago não aceitaria nada.

_Hermione, você espera um filho. Beba isso, ou então vai perdê-lo. - Pomffrey disse seria.

_Que?Ah Merlin... Ai... - ela se contorceu.

_São contrações Hermione, e você vai perdê-lo se não beber isso... – A Senhora Weasley disse a ajudando a erguer a cabeça e beber.

Ela tomou em pequenos goles, mas conseguiu tomar todo o medicamento, e logo sentiu a dor desvanecer...

_Hermione...

_Oi. Você vai dormir agora.

_Ele vai ficar bem?

_Vai sim, você só precisa dormir um pouco.

Hermione mal ouviu as ultimas palavras e seus olhos se fecharam pesadamente.

Logo que a Senhora Weasley saiu na porta, Harry e Rony estavam de pé diante dela. Nem foi preciso eles disserem que queriam noticias, e ela falou calmamente com um suspiro.

_Ela vai ficar bem... – os dois suspiraram aliviados e ela continuou – E a criança no ventre dela também.

_O que?- Rony gritou enquanto Harry caiu sentado.

_Pelo jeito andar atrás das horcruxes não foram as únicas coisas que fizeram...

Harry estava tomando banho, quando Rony entrou.

_Oi, consegui escapar do interrogatório da senhora Weasley. Ela não esta preparada pra nossa realidade. - ele disse olhando Harry nu debaixo da ducha.

_E como ela está? - Harry se referiu a Hermione que dormia no quarto ao lado.

_Está dormindo. Nem acredito que ela não acordou quando demos banho nela. Ah se ela imaginasse o sermão que eu ouvi por ter sido nós dois a cuidarmos dela. - ele sorriu retirando a roupa.

_O que está fazendo?- Harry se assustou e ele sorriu.

_Vou tomar banho ué? E também, quero ficar ao seu lado. Não é nada sexual Potter, apenas quero sentir seu corpo junto ao meu. - ele disse enrubescendo.

E Harry riu abertamente, estava muito feliz.

Ajudou Rony a lavar seu cabelo, realmente não era um momento sexual... E eles conversavam animadamente.

_Rony, quem você acha que é o pai dessa criança?

_Não faço idéia Harry. Mas temos que decidir o que vamos fazer. Se um de nós dois vai assumi-la perante todos. -Rony

_Não acho que tenhamos muitas opções depois do beijo que trocamos em público.

_É, vamos esperar ela acordar, ela deve ter uma idéia brilhante.

_Rony, eu fico apavorado só de pensar que eles poderiam ter se machucado serio.

_Sim, eu também. A mamãe disse, que quando acordar ela vai estar boa, só que espera que ela não se envolva em outra batalha.

_Nunca mais.

_Isso nunca mais!- eles tocaram as mãos num gesto de apoio.

_Espero que não estejam decidindo nosso futuro. - a voz de Hermione se fez presente no banheiro enquanto os dois saiam do chuveiro.

_Na verdade nós queríamos saber de como vamos fazer isso. - Harry suspirou enquanto secava os cabelos.

_Como assim? - Hermione perguntou com expressão desconfiada.

E os dois pararam e abraçaram a levantando do chão.

_Ai seus malucos.

_Grávida! Mione vamos ter um bebê!- Harry riu

_Estamos decidindo quem vai assumir essa criança. Qual de nós vai se casar com você. - Foi a vez de Rony falar coçando a cabeça.

_E por que tenho de me casar só com um de vocês? - Hermione deu um sorriso maroto.

_Mas oficialmente só pode se casar com um de nós. - Harry falou enquanto saiam do quarto. - E é exatamente isso que não decidimos ainda.

_E que tal me casar numa cerimônia oficial com um de vocês e numa extra-oficial com o outro? -Hermione sorriu largamente.

_O quê? - Rony e Harry falaram juntos.

_Bom poderíamos fazer uma cerimônia pra família e amigos. E depois dizemos que vamos viajar e fazemos uma cerimônia privada. - ela riu da cara dos dois - Assim me caso com os dois homens da minha vida.

_Entendo o que pretende - Harry falou fazendo cara de preocupado em seguida - Mas acredito que não seja tão simples.

_Concordo com o Harry - Rony falou enquanto se vestia - Acho que poderíamos apenas morar juntos.

_E qual a diferença? - Hermione falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

_A diferença é que por um exemplo você se casa comigo e o Rony vem morar com a gente. Ou ao contrário, imagina o que as nossas famílias ou amigos iriam fazer. - Rony falou cansado.

_Então você está pensando em morarmos nós três juntos? - Hermione falou levando as mãos a boca em sinal de surpresa.

_Não é uma idéia genial? - Rony falou alegre.

N/A: Bom terminei a fic, e nem tem nc no cap final hauahuaha Peço mil perdão pela forma simploria com que conduzi a guerra em si, mas esse nãoe ra o meu foco. E espero que tenham curtido... esa fic foi um desafio de ncs haauhaahua que eu amei... entao assim o epilogo vem ai... aguardem Mil beijos


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogo

Mousse de Chocolate

Hermione subiu as escadas da modesta mansão com uma caixa nas mãos. Estava cansada, e subiu devagar. Não podia negar que a gravidez lhe fizera muito bem, mas que já encontrava algumas limitações estando agora no sexto mês de gestação.

Imaginou o que seus dois amores estariam fazendo, provavelmente metidos ainda com a organização dos móveis. Ela mesma quisera se ocupar disso, mas eles se recusaram, queriam juntos cuidar da recepção da cerimônia que os uniria no final de semana. Riu, se lembrando de dos acontecimentos, ainda não acreditava naquela loucura.

_Flash Black_

_Haviam se passado uma semana depois da batalha final. E ela foi levada a sala da toca, onde todos os seus familiares juntos com os Weasley estavam reunidos, sentiu o coração acelerar, certamente se o Harry tivesse parentes vivos, eles estariam ali. Os dois a ampararam, a pesar dela dizer pela centésima vez que estava bem._

__Como você está minha filha?- a Senhora Granger perguntara._

__Estou bem mamãe. Estou sendo bem cuidada, muito bem cuidada. - ela disse com um sorriso amarelo._

__Então porque nos reunimos aqui com tanta urgência?- foi o pai de Hermione quem disse._

__Bom, eu me sinto internamente responsável, tendo visto que a filha de vocês passem tanto tempo conosco como se fosse nossa própria filha. - Disse Arthur Weasley_

__Sim, e sentimo-nos responsáveis também pela longa jornada que esses três adolescentes se submeteram. -Completou Molly._

__Vocês não são responsáveis por nada. Eles quiseram ir comigo. Somos responsáveis, por tudo que aconteceu. – Harry se preocupou em deixar claro, afinal não permitiria que os Weasley assumissem uma culpa que não eram deles._

__Mãe, pai, o que eles pretendem dizer é que eu estou esperando um filho. Estou grávida. – Hermione disse o mais segura possível, embora sua voz soasse ligeiramente tremula._

__O que?- houve alguns instantes de alvoroço._

__Minha filha, você foi violentada nessa guerra?- o pai dela se espantou._

__Não papai. Eu estou grávida de uma pessoa que eu amo, e sei que a reciproca é verdadeira. – ela sorriu._

__Então você vão se casar? - ele disse olhando para Rony, que estava muito vermelho e cabisbaixo._

__Não sabemos ao certo. - Rony murmurou num fio de voz._

_E no outro segundo o Senhor Granger estava sobre ele, com as mãos envolta de seu pescoço._

__Como não sabe seu cretino bastardo?_

_Hermione levou as mãos na boca, em espanto, muitos correram para acudir. Nunca esperavam uma reação tão agressiva do Sr. Granger. Harry foi o primeiro a chegar ao homem e tirar as mãos dele de cima de Rony que não movia um músculo._

__Para com isso, eu vou me casar com ela. - Harry gritou alto, chamando a atenção do homem._

__Você?Pensei que fossem apenas amigos. - o homem disse surpreso._

__É. - Harry ofegou - E nunca mais tente encostar nele, senão vai ter um problema dos infernos comigo. - ele disse entre dentes._

__O que diabos vocês fizeram nessa busca pelas Horcruxes. Eu pensei que a minha menina estava segura. – a mãe de Hermione se manifestou._

__E estava mamãe. Estava com o Rony e o Harry. -_ela disse e se aproximou de Rony e o abraçou._

__Vocês três em nome de Merlin, explique o que está havendo. - exigiu o Senhor Weasley muito serio - E quem é o pai do seu filho Hermione?_

__O que está havendo, é que eu não sei quem é o pai dessa criança... Porque... – ela hesitou muito corada._

__Como assim não sabe? – o pai dela gritou e caminhou para o lado da filha com uma expressão feroz._

_Rony se jogou na frente dela, e encarou o senhor Granger de frente._

__Ela não sabe porque é nossa namorada. De nós dois. Do Harry e minha._

__Oh Meu Deus! - Muitos murmúrios irromperam na sala._

__Como assim?- alguém perguntou._

__Eu amo os dois, e nos tornamos mais que amigos nessa caçada as Horcruxes. E vamos ser uma família agora. Nós três e o bebê. Não me importo quem seja o pai. Eu amo os dois e tenho certeza de que eles me amam. -Hermione disse e se sentou._

__Filha, como pode fazer isso? - a mãe dela perguntou._

__Vamos cuidar dela. Senhora Granger, ela é a garota mais honesta e mais pura que eu já conheci. - Harry disse._

__Não me venha falar de pureza senhor Potter, já que ela tem dois homens. Dois! - ele se indignou._

__Papai, sei que não vai ser um relacionamento fácil de aceitarem, sei que teremos problemas, mas estamos dispostos a lutar contra tudo e todos, se for preciso. Eu escolhi os dois e eles me escolheram._

__Sim, vamos morar juntos e... -Rony ia dizendo, mas a mãe dele o interrompeu._

__Como assim, morar juntos? Sem uma cerimônia, ou uma celebração?_

__Pensei que como não fossem aprovar isso deveríamos apenas partir. - Harry disse incrédulo._

__Claro que aceitamos. Embora isso seja embaraçoso, vocês são meus filhos. - Molly disse ficando de pé._

_A declaração de amor de mãe explicita emocionando a todos._

__Não posso querer o mal a minha filha. Portanto embora não concorde, eu aceito sua decisão Hermione. - o Pai disse com a cara fechada._

_Hermione caminhou até a Senhora Weasley e a abraçou fortemente._

__Que bom atritos não vão fazer bem para meu neto. E depois dessa guerra precisaremos mesmo de algo para nos ocupar. E o que melhor do que um casamento tão diferenciado?_

__A senhora sabe que essa criança pode não ter seu sangue? Pode ser que ela seja filha de Harry. Pode não ser seu neto._

__ Como assim não ser meu neto?- ela disse alto, deixando Hermione sem graça._

__Mãe! Pode ser filho do Harry. - Rony disse em socorro a Hermione, talvez sua mãe não tivesse entendido a situação._

__É claro que eu sei disso Ronald Weasley. Só que serei avó de qualquer maneira. Onde já se viu. O Harry e a Mione foram criados aqui, junto de meus filhos. Então de qualquer jeito eu serei avó. - disse enfática._

__Então quando tornarão isso oficial? _O senhor Granger disse muito alto._

_Fim do Flash Black_

Hermione riu novamente, pois não deixaram ela dormir perto dos garotos durante uma semana, ate que tudo estivesse pronto.

Inicio Flash Black

_Rony apanhou Hermione na saída do banheiro, no meio da noite e a abraçou lhe assustando._

__Quer me matar de susto seu grandalhão. - ela ralhou num sussurro_

__Eu e o Harry não estamos agüentando mais. – ele fez uma careta sofrida - Não sei pra que essa palhaçada. Eu estou morrendo Mione._

__Morrendo Rony? Exagerado! Você e o Harry sabem muito bem se virarem sozinhos. - ela disse com os olhos brilhantes, não podia negar que também estava sedenta por eles._

__Sozinhos não tem muita graça. Queremos você. Mione uma semana inteira, sem fazer amor. É castigo demais! - ele reclamou levando as mãos por baixo da camisola dela._

__Ow! Sua mãe não dá uma trégua. Estamos muito vigiados. - ela disse enquanto ele beijava em seu pescoço._

__Inferno não sei pra que isso? Eles não vêem que é inútil?_

__Sim completamente inutil. - Harry disse chegando a direita deles. E os abraçando._

_Logo Hermione e Rony separaram seus lábios, e ela e Harry se beijaram vorazmente._

__Vamos dar o fora daqui, antes que alguém nos veja... -Rony disse e aparataram juntos para longe da toca._

_Numa barraca conjurada e magicamente protegida, eles riam sem parar._

_Rony estava deitado de braços abertos ofegante, depois de gozar abundantemente duas vezes, uma dentro do recanto doce de Hermione e outra na maciez de seus lábios, e agora via ela montando Harry vagarosamente, enquanto ele ainda sorria docemente. _

__Satisfeito agora seu maníaco?- Hermione o provocou, subindo e descendo na rigidez do membro de Harry._

__Maníaco eu? Quem gozou gostosamente dentro do seu traseiro foi o safado do gentlemam. – os três riram._

__Estava maluco para fazer isso. - Harry admitiu, segurando Hermione pela cintura agora._

__É, depois eu que sou o tarado pelo traseiro dela._

__Quem disse que eu não sou? E apenas disfarço mais que você. – Harry mostrou a língua._

__Potter, Potter, não me mostre essa língua. Isso pode ser um convite. – Rony disse sorrindo de lado._

_Foi a vez de Harry rir, e fazer Hermione se deitar de costas no tapete, gentilmente colocou as pernas dela sobre os próprios ombros, e começou a penetrar devagar. Rony rastejou pelo chão e colocou seus dedos sobre o clitóris de Hermione, e sorriu para ambos._

_Seus dedos se moviam com movimentos circulares, enquanto Harry aumentava seu ritmo. Hermione choramingou baixo, por alguns instantes, até que eles intensificaram e ela puxou os próprios cabelos, vendo Harry gemer dizendo que estava chegando lá, e Rony pedindo para ele não parar. Pois ele mesmo estava duro de novo, e se masturbava no mesmo ritmo._

_Hermione gritou alto, quando chegou ao ápice juntamente com Harry, e pode sentir a semente dele vertendo dentro de si. E os dedos de Rony trêmulos sobre o clitóris. Sentia seu corpo muito mole, mas sabia que os três haviam gozados juntos, fechou os olhos e ofegou._

_Harry beijava suavemente seus seios, e Rony se deitou ao lado deles._

_Adormeceram assim, ela entre Ron e Harry..._

Fim do Flash

_Mione, o que esta fazendo com essa caixa na mão. - Harry ralhou ao vê-la subir com a caixa de papelão.

_Ah! Harry já disse que não estou invalida.

_Mas está carregando nosso filho. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça.

_Nada vai acontecer Harry. - Rony disse chegando e a abraçando por trás enquanto Harry pegava a caixa de suas mãos e a colocava no chão.

_Pronta para ver o quarto do bebê? –Harry perguntou, e ela sorriu.

_Nossa, anda não aguento mais esse mistério. - ela disse eufórica e correu para o quarto, abriu a porta com um suspiro, e seus olhos se arregalaram diante de tanta beleza.

O quarto era um recanto de sonhos, coloridos de verde, lilás e branco.

_É MARAVILHOSO!

Hermione se vestiu em seu quarto naquela noite. Cada um deles tinha um quarto na mansão, e a suíte principal, era sem duvida a mais frequentada.

Ela arrumou-se com esmero, pois iam jantar fora. E seria inusitado aos olhos de todos, mas precisavam daquilo.

O jantar ocorreu maravilhosamente bem, comeram devagar, apreciando a presença um do outro, como se já não vivessem aquela vida de casados há praticamente cinco meses. Depois do jantar passearam pelas calçadas de Londres, Rony levando uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Ele era realmente lindo, em seu terno escuro. Harry também não ficava para trás, nas mãos trazia três rosas vermelhas que presenteara Hermione. Ele seria sempre um cavalheiro.

Chegaram em casa pouco depois das onze. Hermione correu para o banheiro, era uma necessidade constante agora.

Harry tirava a gravata no meio do quarto quando Rony se aproximou, e o abraçou por trás.

_Como você se sente? – Rony perguntou muito próximo à orelha dele.

_Melhor impossível. As vezes ainda não acredito que não tem mais guerra, que não vamos mais para a escola. - Harry enlaçou os braços, entre os de Rony apertando o abraço.

_E que vamos ser pais.

Harry se virou e encarou Rony, seus olhos azuis tão profundos. Sorriu.

_E você confiou em mim seu corpo.

_Confio a minha vida em você Potter. Desde que nos conhecemos.

Rony era mais alto, e abaixou um pouco a cabeça tocando os lábios do amigo. Foi um beijo doce, calmo, suas língua se tocavam com suavidade. Não era um beijo com o qual estavam acostumados, mas era um beijo que expressavam o estado de suas almas. Rony o apertou em seus braços, e beijou seu pescoço. Harry riu com o gesto.

_Sempre dominador Weasley. - Harry murmurou - Mas eu gosto mais do que você imagina.

_Começando a festinha sem mim rapazes?- Hermione disse ao sair do banheiro trajando apenas um robe de seda, com desenhos japonês.

_Não mesmo. - Harry a puxou pela mão, e a fez unir a boca a deles, num beijo triplo de tirar o fôlego.

...

Seus corpos já estavam cobertos de suor, saliva e gozo. Mas ainda era muito pouco para o que pretendiam aquela noite.

Harry se sentou na poltrona, estava ofegante, tinha acabado de chegar aos ápice pelos lábios de Hermione. Ela estava infinitamente melhor desde a primeira vez. A boca gulosa subia e descia pela rigidez de seu membro com maestria, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam gentilmente o peso gêmeo de sua base. E ela ainda aguentava fundo na garganta o engolindo quase inteiro, sem reclamar ou pestanejar. Ela era uma _expert_naquele assunto, e ser chupado por ela, era ter a certeza de gozar em um minuto. Os cincos minutos naquela tortura fora um recorde.

Rony agora estava na frente dela, seu membro brilhante e duro, apontado para o rosto, mas ela se moveu e o segurou entre os seios. O gemido de Rony foi tão alto que Harry riu.

Hermione amava satisfazer aqueles dois, e masturbar Rony usando seus seios, era sua ultima façanha, e ele adorava. Segurou firmes os proprios seios, apertando o membro de Rony entre eles. Se movendo rápido.

_Vai Rony, vai amor... Goza, assim... Vai... Me suja... Goza pra mim Rony.

_... Caramba... - ele gemeu a ajudando a se mover. - Merlin eu vou morrer...

Harry riu.

_Se eu não morri Rony. Você também não vai.

_Oh Merlin...

Ele gemeu, sentindo seu, membro latejar e jorrar no colo dela, Hermione continuou os movimentos por alguns momentos, e depois o levou a boca, sugando levemente.

Ronald se conteve para não cair sobre ela, e se virou se sentando. Sobre a cama. Ela se levantou rápido, e caminhou completamente nua pelo quarto, atravessou a suíte e foi até a mesa que havia ali com muitas frutas.

_Estou com uma fome! Nossa parece que queimei todas as minhas energias.

_Será por que hein? - Harry disse zombeteiro.

Hermione apanhou uma roliça uva, e a colocou inteira na boca. Fazendo os dois amantes rirem...

Continuou beliscando algumas frutas, enquanto Harry se levantou e foi ate a cama onde Rony estava, e o beijou nos lábios cochichando em seu ouvido. E depois o beijando calorosamente.

Entretida com as variedades das frutas, Hermione nem percebeu.

_Meninos, essas frutas estão deliciosas, mas mais tarde preciso de algo mais pesado, meu estomago vai reclamar tenho certeza. - ela disse enchendo a boca com amoras gigantes da Tasmânia.

Ronald vislumbrou Harry caminhar inteiramente nu. Seu traseiro se movendo lentamente gemeu lembrando da sensação de estar dentro dele. Viu Harry segurar Hermione por trás, e levá-la até o sofá.

_Harry, estou comendo.

_Eu também, e não terminamos ainda. - ele disse malicioso. Ao colocá-la no sofá, e se abaixar sobre os seios dela.

Beijou-os com delicadeza, e os saboreou sem se importar que ainda estivessem úmidos de Rony. Fez com que ela abrisse as pernas e se meteu entre elas, sua língua a fazendo tremer.

Hermione mal pode engolir o que estava em sua boca, para poder gemer, a língua de Harry a sondando com maestria.

_Vem, Rony, ela está apetitosa! Deliciosa, vem, ainda posso sentir nossos gostos nela. -Harry riu de modo sacana.

E Rony correspondeu. Eles eram assim, sem reservas, eram sacanas, eram eróticos, gostavam de fazer amor, de sexo, duro, lento, o que valia era que estivessem em contato...

Rony foi até a mesa e conjurou uma taça, grande, repleta de mousse de chocolate...

Sentou-se próximo a eles, e levou uma colher cheia do doce aos lábios de Hermione, que gemeu entregue. Ele riu, e levou a colher cheia para a feminilidade dela, jogando ali, uma boa quantidade de mousse. Harry não perdeu tempo, passou a língua espalhando e saboreando o doce. Rony repetiu o gesto, e abandonou a taça. Ajoelhou-se perto de Harry e levou a língua ali, junto com a dele, Hermione gritou, adorava aquilo.

Sentiu ambas as línguas deslizando pela sua vagina e seu anus. Atrevidas e ansiosas, por mais olhou entre suas pernas, e eles se beijavam, se tocavam e tocavam ela... Gozou com um grito seco.

Antes que pudesse se recompor do orgasmo avassalador, sentiu Harry deitando no sofá, e a levando consigo. Ainda não podia entender como aqueles dois a moviam como se ela não pesasse nada. Num segundo estava sobre Harry, seu penis fundo e duro dentro de sua vagina. As mãos dele pousaram suavemente sobre sua cintura arredondada pela gravidez.

_Mione, você está tão sexy, com essa barriga redondinha. Você não tem noção... -Harry gemeu, e ela se balançou sobre ele. -Gostosa! - ele disse num assovio.

Rony se postou atrás deles, e disse:

_Põe gostosa nisso. Mione sua bunda cresceu tanto! Está uma delicia.

_Rony para!- ela disse vermelha, mas sentindo Harry mordiscar seus seios.

As mãos de Rony deslizaram pela coluna dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Passeou a língua pelas costas dela, enquanto acariciava os testículos de Harry, que gemia alucinado.

_Mione, não posso esperar, quero estar com vocês.

Ele disse e ela gemeu como num lamento e uma aceitação, devagar abriu as suas nadegas num convite mudo e sensual. Rony não demorou muito para se abaixar e lambe-la ali, levando umidade para onde queria penetrar. Minutos depois estava sobre ela, dentro dela, seus gemidos e ofegos pareciam apenas um... Harry e ele foram devagar. Afinal ela estava grávida, e precisavam ser mais carinhosos, e foram até o limite. Preocuparam-se em não apertar a barriga dela, entre eles, mas estavam fazendo o que de melhor sabiam... Mousse de chocolate...

Meses depois

Jantaram animadamente, embora Hermione tivesse pálida. Depois do jantar. Rony a ajudou a subir as escadas, se já estavam zelosos antes no inicio da gravidez, agora estavam mil vezes mais.

Hermione entrou no banheiro. Rony estava do lado de fora, esperando, para companhá-la até a cama.

_Mione, tudo bem ai dentro.

_Vai embora Rony. - ela disse chorando.

_Hermione, abre essa porta o que houve?

_Vi embora Rony, me deixa em paz. - ela respondeu chorosa.

Não era o primeiro ataque dos nervos que ela tinha. A mãe dele alertara que eram os hormônios da gravidez. Ficou preocupado, e viu Harry entrando.

_O que aconteceu?

_Ela entrou no banheiro e está chorando. E não quer abrir. - contou rapidamente.

_Mione, abre.

_Harry. Eu quero a Senhora Weasley agora!- ela disse gemendo.

Rony correu para buscar a mãe via flu, e Harry ficou tentando convencê-la a abrir a porta para ele. Foi em vão.

Não demorou mais de dez minutos para que a senhora Weasley chegasse.

_Hermione filha abra a porta, sou eu. - ela disse e logo a porta se abriu, e antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse entrar Molly a fechou na cara deles.

Poucos minutos depois ela pôs a cabeça do lado de fora.

_Rony, Harry. Preparem o carro enfeitiçado, temos que levá-la ao SantMungs, ela está em trabalho de parto. - disse com um sorriso.

Os dois pareciam aterrorizados, como se não soubessem que esse momento chegaria.

_Eí, o que estão esperando andem depressa.

...

Quando Molly saiu do banheiro com Hermione, ela estava com outro vestido, sinal de que algo acontecera com o vestido que estava anteriormente. Provavelmente estaria sujo. Hermione estava pálida e tinha os olhos vermelhos.

_Como está?- os dois perguntaram ao vê-la.

_Bem, só que as contrações doem. – ela disse calmamente.

_Vamos então?- Molly se apressou. - Harry querido pegue a bolsa. Ah e aproveite e desvire a camisa, a vestiu ao avesso. - ela disse displicente.

Hermione sorriu, ao vê-lo desvirar a blusa.

_Rony, você não pode ir sem calça. - ela disse vendo que Rony estava pronto, mas estava sem a parte debaixo da roupa, que estava sobre a cama.

Molly riu dos filhos. Eles eram tão... Bobos.

Hermione gritou, estava exausta, eram horas... De trabalho árduo. Horas de contrações. Vira os dois amores um pouco, mas não queria que nenhum dos dois a vissem naquele estado, e num momento de fúria acabou expulsando eles aos berros. Mas depois chorou e pediu que voltassem, eles voltaram... E mais calma ela explicou gentilmente que não queria que eles presenciassem o sofrimento dela.

No corredor os dois se abraçaram em silencio. E olharam em volta, os Weasley e o casal Granger estavam ali, ansiosos, a espera do nascimento daquela criança. Sinal de que eram amados e aceitos, não importava as condições.

O choro infantil fez as pernas de Harry fraquejar, ainda bem que Rony estava ali e o segurou, certamente porque se Harry não estivesse por perto ele cairia também...

O medibruxo saiu da sala quase uma hora depois, e permitiu a entrada deles.

Caminharam devagar... O quarto estava todo limpo, sem nenhum sinal do que poderia ter ocorrido ali, Hermione que não tinha mais o rosto molhado de suor, não podia esconder o cansaço e a satisfação. Estava de lado sorrindo enquanto olhava o pequeno bebê ao se lado.

Tirou os olhos do pequeno embrulho e os encarou, sorriu ainda mais e as lagrimas foram inevitáveis.

_É um menino. - ela soluçou- Têm os olhos tão verdes quanto duas esmeraldas.

Harry soltou um gemido alto, suas peras fraquejaram, e mais uma vez e Rony o amparou sorridente.

Dois anos depois

_Hermione estamos atrasados. Quer fazer o favor de andar logo. - Harry disse segurando Jeffrey no colo, que tentava descer a todo custo.-O Jeff está impaciente, ele quer sair.-Harry gritou da porta do cozinha.

Rony apareceu do alto da escada. Ele estava cada vez mais forte e bonito, pensou Harry.

_Ela já esta descendo. Enfurnou naquele banheiro, que só Merlin a tira de lá. Mas disse que está vindo. - ele chegou a cozinha, e jeff pulou.

_Papa papaa! - o menino gritou abrindo os braços para ele.

Era um menino muito lindo, tinha grandes olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados, com certeza faria sucesso quando crescesse.

_Oi querido o papai pega sim. -Rony disse pegando o menino dos braços de Harry.

_Rony não sei o que faz com esse menino, ele não fica quieto comigo.

_Deve ser meu charme. Não é meu amor. O papai ruivo é charmoso?- ele fez uma voz engraçada e o menino sorriu e o abraçou.

_Papai, papai uivoo charmosão.

_É, É ISSO AÍ! Rony disse empolgado e Harry sorriu.

_Vocês são dois convencidos. Hermione vamos?- ele chamou a vendo descer as escadas, calmamente.

Ela estava com uma calça jeans colada ao corpo e uma blusa rosa, que o fez se lembrar do tempo da escola. Sorriu, escutou a porta batendo, sinal de que os dois apressados esperariam no jardim.

Harry foi com intenção de beijá-la nos lábios, mas ela se afastou, fazendo o beijo pegar no rosto.

_Não me beija Harry. E eu estou enjoada. - ela disse com uma careta.

E ele arregalou os olhos.

_Jura?

_Quase não consegui sair do banheiro. E ele lá batendo na porta sem parar. Tomei a poção reveladora, e fiz xixi dois minutos depois. Deu azul de positivo. Eu estou grávida, Harry.

Entretidos na conversa não viram Rony com Jeffrey ainda em seu colo, voltar e escutar a ultima frase.

_Você está grávida de novo?- Rony quase gritou.

_É, e dessa vez o bebê será ruivo, como os Weasley. - ela sorriu terna e sonhadora.

_Sim, espero, porque o Potter já me passou pra trás a primeira vez... - ele disse em tom brincalhão.

_Temos certeza de que será ruivo. - Harry sorriu malicioso.

_Como pode ter certeza?

Harry e Hermione se olharam cúmplices, e ele disse:

_Porque nos certificamos de que o próximo seria seu. Eu venho tomando uma poção contraceptiva que a Mione faz pra mim desde que o Jeffrey completou um ano.

_E eu não tenho tomado poção nenhuma! – completou Hermione. – Assim como você também não toma, então...

Hermione sorriu significativamente para Rony que tinha os olhos brilhantes de emoção.

Harry pegou Jeffrey do colo de Rony e ele caminhou até Hermione, colando os lábios dela com os seus, apertando e a levantando do chão. Harry riu do abandono dela.

_Eí! - ele chamou se encontrando na porta de braços cruzados, Jeffrey havia decido de seu colo e brincava pelo chão. - Você não estava enjoada?

_Ciúmes Potter? - Rony perguntou, segurando Hermione pela mão, caminhou até ele, e o beijou também com igual paixão. O que fez Hermione rir.

_Papaii papaaaaaaa uivo, papai uivoooo vamooo. - a voz de Jeffrey, se fez ouvir e Harry riu.

_Vai lá papai ruivo estão solicitando a sua presença, deixa que dá mamãe gravidissima cuido eu. – E puxou Hermione até ele e a beijou.

Rony olhou para trás da porta, e disse:

_Sou muito feliz, e estou muito feliz!

_Igualmente Rony, Igualmente.

Hermione queria dizer algo, mas seu estomago deu uma reviravolta e ela correu em direção banheiro mais uma vez.

Nota/Autora: Gente ainda não acreditei que terminei esse cap. Juro que não. Acabouuuuuuu acabou aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gente que vontade de fazer segunda temporada hauahauhauhuahau brincadeirinhaaaaaaa mas vai ficar saudades vu e muitas, essas ncs maluquetes. Ahhh gente eu amo a cumplicidade entre eles lindosssssssssssssssssss. Quero agradecer rimeiramente a todos que me ajudaram nessa fic, numa coisinha e outra, não posso citar nomes senao me perco, mas enfim que me ajudou sabe que agradeço de coração... e a todos que leram e comentaram, aquels que acompanham desde o inicio. Gente brigadão mesmo, por compartilhar comigo mais esse sonho... mil beijossss com sabor de Moussse de chocolate...

Já to morrendo de saudadeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	21. Chapter 21

Amado diario,

Sei que não escrevi ontem, é que foi impossivel! Deviamos ter ido para Hogwarts, eu e o Jeff, mas vamos chegar atrasados. Essa é uma vantagem de ser filhos de quem somos. Precisei cuidar da Lory, ela é a minha irmãzinha,e é tão ruiva quanto eu, porém os olhos dela não são azuis. São castanhos, ainda mais lindos do que o da mamãe. Diferentes dos meus que são azuis quanto o do papai Rony. A Lory é uma pestinha ruiva de cinco anos, é assim que o papai Harry gosta de chamá-la. Ela inferniza qualquer um. Só estou conseguindo escrever por que o Jeff a levou para a bibiblioteca. Ainda bem, estava ficando cansada. O Matt a levou no colo,a mimando como ela gosta. Certamente eles vão passar umas duas horas lendo. Ela é devoradora de livros. O Jeffrey é monitor chefe da escola, e faz muito sucesso com as meninas. Ele é moreno, tem os olhos verdes tão lindos como quanto o do papai, e é fortão. Convencido também. Mas entendo ele tem motivos para ser.

Enfim,não fomos para escola porque a mamãe entrou em trabalho de parto no meio da noite. Foi até engraçado ver os papais correndo feito malucos pela mansão, e a mamãe gritando que mataria o próximo que a engravidasse de novo.

Mas eles se amam. A minha familia é muito diferente, das outras...

Tenho dois pais lindos e acho mamãe sortuda por ter os dois apesar que de vez enquanto ela diz a tia Gina que ela e louca de pedra por ter dois maridos. Mas acho que eles são felizes e embora mamãe tinha chorado muito por estar grávida de novo, o bebê Potter é bem vindo. Nossa, estão tão animados com a chegada desse bebê. Nem sei porque, somos todos Potter e Weasley, além de Granger é claro. Essa tarde vamos ao hospital vizitar a mamãe que deve ter alta só amanhã. Estou louca pra ver. O papai Rony tirou fotos do bebê, ele é muito lindo e tem os olhos castanhos também, como os das Lory e da mamãe.

Mas mudando totalmente de assunto diário querido, estou querendo voltar para a escola também, quero ver meus amigos e principalmente o Lucke. Está certo que ele é um sonserino idiota. Mas é loiro lindo metido e esnobe. E me odeia. Ah! Mas o que posso fazer se meu coração bate forte cada vez que ele passa perto de mim? Ah! Espero que ele esteja sentindo minha falta. Afinal eu não estou lá para me chamar, de sangue-ruin. Espero sim que ele esteja sentindo minha falta. Aquele Malfoy metido! Então por hoje é só, a diabinha da ruiva acaba de entrar me chamando para irmãos nos arrumar para ver a mamãe. Estou mesmo com saudade dela. Eu a amo tanto. Aliás amo toda minha familia. A mamãe, o papai Rony, o papai Harry, o Jeff, a Lory e agora o James, ou melhor o bebê Potter, como chamamos ele desde que a mamãe ficou grávida. Ah! E ainda amo o Lucke. Não sei porque mas o amo...

Mary Ann Granger Potter Weasley.


End file.
